Nothing But My Fist
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A girl is forced to attend a Catholic school because it was the only school left that was fit for her skills. She hated it there along with the corrupt nuns and head lady. She has a mouth on her, yes, along with a patience that can only do so well in staying maintained. Because of a certain stunt she did, she was place in Ishiyama High.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: just read it! I do not own Beezlebub...**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

A girl sat down unprofessionally rocking back and forth on her chair, which is quite dangerous but she didn't care what so ever. It annoyed the head lady of the school and that's all she needed to enjoy herself. The teacher slammed the ruler on her desk. The girl gave the teacher a cold look. "Miss Michaels, how can you be a child of God if you behave as the spawn of Satan?" The teacher asked sternly as the girl smirked at her.

"Are you questioning the Father's creation?" The girl asked amused as the teacher was taken back.

* * *

**Name: **Skye Aida Michaels

**Birthday:** July 23rd

**Age: **15

**Height:** 5''6

**Personality: **Smatarded, Can be perverted, VERY Violent, Compassionate and caring for friends, Over-Protective, Sarcastic, Can be mean if she really wanted to, Tomboy, Dark, Artistic, Imaginative, Lazy

**Religion: **Christian

**Skin: **Light-skinned, Caramel colored

**Hair: **Dark brown, relaxed(straightened), side bang on left eye, hair is medium length

**Eyes:** Sepia

* * *

The teacher glared at the girl as the girl snorted. If you're wondering how a girl like her ended up in a Catholic school, well, the girl was just unlucky. She was really smart, but all the regular schools were already crowded, and the one school that was open and matched her skills(somewhat) was the school she attends now, and let me tell you... she HATES it there. The nuns are actually quite displeasing and the head lady is always trying to make her Catholic. The people are actually the worse excuse for the servants of God. They actually exploit their students for higher funds which are going into their own pockets, mostly the head lady. Skye gave the teacher an indifferent look.

"Can I help you, Sister?" Skye asked as the teacher growled.

"If your grades weren't as good as they are you would be gone by now..." The teacher hissed as Skye rolled her eyes.

"You should be preaching on peace and not on how much you detest me. Whenever you are angry you should ask yourself, 'what would Jesus do'." Skye said as the teacher lost it and lifted her hand up to smack the teen. Skye crossed her arms, waiting for the pissed nun to do it.

"Sister Patorishia." The head lady suddenly appeared, shocking the teacher instantly. The head lady moved towards Skye as Skye actually stood up to face the lady. The two Actually stood face to face. The head lady stared down at the girl with a cold face. "As incorrigible as this child is, she isn't worth your holy hand." Skye smiled coldly.

"Lying is a sin, Head Lady Rosheru. Her hand, as well as yours, is corrupt." Skye said in a low tone as the head lady glared down on her.

"Such a sinful mouth. You should know that respecting elders is key to maturity."

"Oh I do, as well as I do onto others that was done to me... You understand, right?" Skye said as the head lady and her stared into each others eyes full of hate. The head lady only turned her back and walked away. Skye smirked. "Pompous bitch." The class gasped and turned to Skye. Skye gave them an indifferent look. "What?"

* * *

"Seriously Skye-chan, you have to calm it down." A girl said to Skye while they were sitting in the court-yard of their school. Skye 'tcked'.

"You really think I give a certain fuck?" Skye huffed as the girl gave Skye a stern glare.

"Mou..."

* * *

**Name**: Nancy Charolette McDonald

**Birthday**: July the 13

**Age**: 15

**Height**: 5"2

**Personality**: She has the uncanny ability to change her attitude and "Personality" to fit into whatever the group needs. She can be The Jokester, the Nerd, the Wise One, the Plotter, the Evil-Doer, the Prankster, the Calm One, the Hyper One, the Mediator, the Challenger. Usually, around her best friends, she's intelligent yet bubbly, and always seems to have a book and a joke on hand. She's actually very protective of her besties, and doesn't like dresses but can wear them if they are required. Because of her ability, she is also great at drama and Plays, and can fit almost anypart- as long as it's not The Idiot. You usually see her in blue-jeans and a plain, dark-blue shirt. (Ha! beat that!)

**Religion**: While she doesn't practice religiong herself, she loves to learn about religions and compare them to others just to fluster people. She also likes to see how astronomy is thrown into the mix, but usually keeps this to herself. If someone talks bout religions, she just smiles and nod, and if they ask her what she belives in she replies" I Belive that other people believe."

**Skin**: White, litte bit tanned.

**Hair**: Brown and shoulder-length, usually up in a low pony-tail. She has ragged bangs, but she manages to pull the whole thing off as looking neat somehow.

**Eyes**: Warm honey-brown

* * *

"Nance... Seriously, I'm fine..." Skye sighed while stretching. Nancy folded the magazine that she was reading and whacked Skye on the back of her head with it. Skye grabbed the back of her head. "Ah! Nande?!" Nancy gave her a stern look.

"That's your punishment for causing a scene in there." Nancy stated while unfolding her magazine and reading it again. Skye glared softly at her.

"Nance... You seriously think of me as a delinquent... Right?" Skye said as Nancy's eyes widened as she shook her head rapidly.

"Iie, Skye-chan. It's just that you like to get your point across in a snarky manner! You have to use your intelligence against them instead of just your mouth." Nancy explained as Skye dusted off her plaid uniform skirt.

"I thought you, out of all people would support me." Skye said while glancing at Nancy and Nancy froze. Nancy closed her magazine.

"I... I do support you... It's just that, that school..." Nancy turned to Skye. "Our school, is a ticket to a wonderful college for us... Mostly for you..." Skye crossed her arms. "Skye, I want the best for you, but if you keep acting the way you are, you are going to wind up in a crappy school where there are no opportunities what so ever. If there were more good schools open, hell, I'll probably be cheering you on when you're insulting the bitch, but there aren't any good schools left." Nancy explained as Skye sighed.

"There are good schools left."

"Yeah... But none that matches our criteria..." Skye turned to Nancy who smiled at her.

"Skye, I love you... Please behave yourself..." Nancy pleaded as Skye rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I will." Skye said while standing up when a huge sudden wind came, blowing her skirt in multiple directions. Skye tried to keep the skirt down while some male lookers came to see the sight. Skye glared at them. "Da'fuck are ya'll looking at?!" Skye hissed as they scurried away. Nancy only shook her head while laughing.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Skye and Nancy were walking to school together where a certain sight angered the both of them. There were posters of Skye with words like 'heathen' and 'Satan's Spawn' written on them. Skye laughed. "Wow, this is the best that they can do?" Skye said amused until one certain poster made her boil. There was a poster of Nancy that stated 'Satan's Little Helper'. Nancy frowned.

"What did I do...?" She asked as Skye turned to her with a cold look. Nancy's eyes widened because she knows the look Skye is giving her right now and it was not a good one.

"Iie, Nancy-chan. The question you should be asking, is 'what is Skye about to do'." Skye said in a smooth tone and Nancy panicked. Skye jumped really high and tore down a poster and marched into the school searching for the head lady's office. Once she found it, she kicked the door open, stunning the visitors and not the head lady what so ever. Skye walked right in with her eyes never leaving the head lady. The head lady sighed.

"Miss Michaels, can you not see that we have visitors here?" Head Lady asked as Skye flicked the poster.

"Please, as if I care for your corrupt actions. What I want to know is-" Skye shook the poster, "what is this?" Skye asked as the head lady gave a bored look.

"Well, it appears to me that it is a picture of Miss McDonald. What of it?" Skye slammed her hands on the head lady's desk and gave the head lady a look that actually left her stunned.

"'What of it' you ask?" Skye asked in a low tone afterwards laughing darkly. Nancy only watched, hoping that Skye would cool down sooner of later. "The fact that you bring someone irrelavent to our problems, is 'it'. I don't give a single damn about you or you heathen followers detest for me, but as soon as you bring someone dear to me into the mess is fucking un-called for!" Skye hollered while sliding everything off the head lady's desk forcefully. The head lady only breathed heavily, wondering if the girl is going to attack her or not. Skye took a deep breath and stood up properly while dusting herself. "Wow... That was boisterous of me... Do forgive my manners." Skye said while exiting the office and leaving the visitors stunned. Then, Skye stopped in her tracks. "Oh... By the way, I suggest for you along with your visitors and students to evacuate this place... I give you give a minute head start." Skye said while continuing to leave the office along with the school. Once she was out, Nancy ran up to her.

"Skye-chan! Oh dear God! Why would you do that? What in the name of hell is wrong with you?! I don't care for what that poster says!"

"But I do... Thirty seconds..." Skye said blankly while glancing at her. Nancy blushed while shaking her head in fury.

"No! Skye, remember what I said yesterday about opportunities?" Nancy asked and Skye laughed.

"yeah... Now I have an opportunity right now to give this bitch hell! Twelve seconds..." Nancy sighed.

"You care for me that much that you are willing to risk your future for me?" Nancy asked with a smile on her face and Skye gave her a carefree grin.

"Of course! You're like a sister to me man! One!" Skye with all of her might, charged at the school and punched it as if she was a bull charging for something. It was quiet for a few seconds, but then the school slowly began to crumble. Skye jump back by Nancy as Nancy was just stupefied. Nancy turned to Skye with wide eyes.

"What the FUCK did you just do...?!" She asked as Skye wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked on with her.

"Nothing~! I'm starving..." Skye said leaving the sound of screaming human beings rushing out for their lives behind.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, another story... My mind can't help himself! I had this idea in my head for over a year. This one of Beezlebub based. Who I fancy in this anime? Why don't you guess?! Lol I'll give you guys a hint: it's not Oga. But, you'll figure it out while reading it xD hope you guys enjoy! You too Imouto!**

**Guys! Read Pygolampida Ankathi Alepou Dai's story 'Twisting a Fox's Fate'. It is AWESOME! If you insult her I'll kill you :D seriously... Don't do it...**

**Anywaya... Read a Reviewa!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I wonder if the chairmen are working on getting you two into another good school." Mrs. McDonald asked while making breakfast. It's been two weeks since the whole "punch and break school" incident, and Skye and Nancy were wondering the same thing. Skye continued feeding her little brother.

"You're right. They are taking their slow sweet time. I need to have a proper education in order to take care of this little one." Skye said while wiping her little brother's face. Mrs. McDonald smiled.

"You are a wonderful big sister. Though, I've told you multiple times not to worry about him. I have no problem taking care of Drew, Skye." She said while setting up the breakfast table.

"You're right. Although, I can't help but feel guilty for the destruction of the school." Skye said while sitting her Drew in front of the television. Mrs. McDonald laughed.

"Oh, honey, how could you have caused the destruction of a school that large?" She asked while laughing. Nancy came in shaking her head.

"If only you knew…" She mumbled. Mrs. McDonald turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning pudding!" She said and Nancy smiled back.

"Good morning, Mom." Mrs. McDonald kissed her on the cheek before going upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready. I'll be going upstairs to make a phone call." She said, leaving Nancy and Skye alone. Nancy sighed.

"You really need to work on your anger, Skye. I'm starting to feel scared that we might not have any schools to go to." Nancy said while playing with her eggs. Skye sighed while sipping on her tea.

"You're clearly forgetting that we're not the only students who attended that rotten school. Just be patient." Skye said and Nancy shook in her seat. Skye became alarmed. "N-Nance?" Tears fell from Nancy eyes.

"If you wouldn't have saw that poster… If you wouldn't had felt the need to protect me…" She said in a soft voice and Skye glared at her.

"Oi! It was my choice to bring that bitch down. It was bound to happen sooner or later. That was just the trigger." Skye sipped her tea looking away while blushing slightly. "Cut that crying shit out…" She mumbled and Nancy stared at her wide - eyed. Nancy then smiled and decided to start eating.

"You're right… Gomen." She said and Skye continued to look away, embarrassed.

* * *

"Okay, and we're placing Chapman into this school." One of the chairmen said and then he leaned back into his chair. "I think we're about done."

"Not quite." Chairman Nakamura stated. The chairman turned to him.

"Really? There's more?" He asked and Nakamura pulled up two student forms.

"McDonald Nancy and Michaels Skye. They're the best students there to miss, Kaito-san." Chairman Kaito hummed.

"Actually, I spoke to Lady Rosheru and she told me to place them both in Ishiyama High." Nakamura looked at him horrified.

"You meant 'Saint Ishiyama', yes?" He asked, but Kaito shook his head.

"No sir."

"That's preposterous! These girls scored higher than most of the kids in their school? Why the hell would the Head Lady send them to such a ridiculous school?"

"Because they belong there." A woman's voice suddenly said. Nakamura turned to see Head Lady Rosheru looking right at him. Rosheru turned to Kaito coldly. "What is the meaning of the Kaito? I thought we had a deal?"

"We did. However, all chairmen have to agree to such decisions. Frankly, Nakamura is one of the chairman who doesn't agree." Kaito explained and Rosheru turned to Nakamura.

"May I ask why?" She asked and Nakamura turned to her boldly.

"Because that school is nowhere near a fit for those two. Saint Ishiyama is a better bet!" He said and Rosheru snapped.

"Those two are delinquents! Always bringing forth drama with them! I know that they were the cause of the destruction of my school!" Nakamura slammed his hands on the desk.

"McDonald-san hasn't had any disciplinary actions on her and the detentions Michaels-san had were trivial!" He hissed while picking up the reports and reading them. "'Failed to bow down to a higher up', 'Looking higher up in the eye while showing disobedience', 'Can't keep mouth shut'?" He read while throwing the reports the side. "I will NOT be allowing them to attend Ishiyama High!" He declared and Head Lady Rosheru only looked at him.

"You're forgetting something, Chairman Nakamura…" She stated and Nakamura turned to her. "I have the upper hand here." Nakamura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?"

"All I have to do is flick my wrist and" Rosheru said while throwing money at the other chairmen. "I'll have some more supporters." Nakamura's eyes went wide in disbelief. Head Lady Rosheru left. "I'll be waiting for your decision."

* * *

"Huh? Skye, where are you going?" Nancy asked. Skye turned to her.

"Well, some man wants to meet with me. He said it's important." Skye said and Nancy's eyes widened.

"What?! That must be the stupidest thing you've done by far, Skye!" She hissed and Skye clicked her tongue while heading to the door.

"You're acting as if I can't protect myself. I'll be back." Skye said while leaving. Nancy only sighed, worried for her close friend's safety.

* * *

"Hello. You must be Michaels-san." Nakamura said while greeting Skye at the park bench.

"I am." Skye said while sitting beside him. "You look important. Why did you call me?" Skye asked and Nakamura sighed.

"You're in trouble." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Big trouble. I don't know what problems you have with the Head Lady in your school, but it's obvious that she does not like you." He said and Skye looked at him seriously.

"Does this have something to do with the placement of my school? Is Nancy okay too? Just, please, tell me that her school placement is okay." Skye asked desperately. Nakamura shook his head.

"Head Lady Rosheru is buying the votes of the chairmen to have you both placed in Ishiyama High." Skye's eyes went wide as she became red with anger.

"Why Nancy too?! Nancy had nothing to do with the beef that corrupted bitch and I've got!" Skye hissed and Nakamura's eyes widened. "She could ruin my life… but not Nancy's… not Nancy's!" Skye shouted and Nakamura placed a hand on Skye shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm not letting her place you in that school of delinquents." He said reassuringly. Skye shook her head.

"No. I know what to do…" She said and Nakamura looked at her. Skye turned to him. "Where is the chairmen meeting being held?"

* * *

"Skye… Where are you dragging me?" Nancy asked as Skye silently walked with her. Nancy put on a smile. "Skye, you're scaring me." Skye only continued to walk ahead and Nancy sighed in defeat. They both made it to the building and Nancy's eyes widened. "Skye, this were they discuss-" Nancy turned to Skye and saw the broken look in her face. "Wait, does this have to do with that guy you've met? Skye, please speak to me!"

"... I'm only doing what's best for us." Skye said as she walked into the building and Nancy followed behind her. They both made it to the chairmen meeting and Head Lady Rosheru was staring right at her. Both of the girls sat down and Nancy had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Now what are you two doing here?" Rosheru asked and Skye gave her a cold glare.

"I'm only going to say this once, you damn wench. You win." Skye said and Rosheru held in her smirk.

"Oh?"

"I will go to Ishiyama High." Skye declared and Nancy's jaws dropped from shock.

"What?! Skye, what the hell is going on?! Ishiyama High? You don't belong there!" Nancy cried out and Skye closed her eyes, ignoring her.

"Nancy will not go Ishiyama High. Instead, she shall go to Saint Ishiyama." Skye stated and Nancy's eyes widened in realization. Rosheru studied Skye for a while and then nodded.

"You're right. It's best for McDonald-san to be placed in Saint Ishiyama. The more separated you two are, the better." She said, allowing the smirk to show on her face. The room suddenly went quiet because a loud slap was heard in the room. Everyone turned to Nancy, who had just slapped Skye.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Nancy sobbed, glaring at Skye with tears in her eyes. "You stay making decisions on your own! I will not be living the life in a good school while you're placed in a school that gives you no chance of a proper education!" Nancy shouted and Skye's heart sank. "If you're going to Ishiyama High, then so am I!"

"NO!" Skye shouted and Nancy stared at her, hurt. "Rosheru's problem is with me. I can't drag you down with me. No way in hell!" Skye boldly declared and Nancy shook her head at Skye, appearing desperate.

"Skye… please don't do this… please… What happened to fighting?!" Nancy cried and Skye smiled at her sadly.

"Fighting against evil is what brought us here in the first place…" Skye said softly and Nancy's eyes widened. Skye turned to the other chairmen. "I will go to Ishiyama High." Nakamura only shook in anger, promising himself that he would not let Skye stay in that school. Rosheru smiled evilly.

"Then, it is settled."

* * *

**A long awaited new chapter. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I will be working on my other fanfictions as well. I did miss writing for you guys :3. **

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I'm still mad at you…"

"Hai, hai."

"You keep doing things on your own…"

"Hai, hai."

"Without my consent…"

"Hai."

"At least listen to me when I talk!" Nancy kicked Skye straight in the butt and Skye yelped.

"Ah! But I was listening!" Skye said, glaring at Nancy. Nancy pouted and Skye sighed. "Look Nance, as long as you're fine, then I am fine with going to Ishiyama High." They kept walking. "Who knows? With all of my constant hardworking, the teachers at Ishiyama High may notice me and recommend me to the best colleges, saying 'The Great Skye Michaels did not let that evil bitch bring her down!'" Nancy sweat dropped.

"I doubt the teachers would say such a thing…" She mumbled and Skye sucked her teeth.

"Look, it's not like we gave that bitch everything she wanted. She didn't know we live together, so she didn't completely separate us. There's still a chance, and once we see that chance, we'll grab it, and then throw it in the Head Lady's face." Skye said determinedly and Nancy couldn't help but smile.

"You're right… hey, isn't this your school…" Nancy asked with a blue face. Skye saw her face and the looked at her new school, causing her face to turn blue too.

"Eh…?" All Skye saw were delinquents. A whole bunch of them. It was eight o' clock. Didn't they know it was class time, or did they not care?

"Ne, Skye-chan… What was it you said again about chances…?" Nancy gulped and Skye stood up straight.

"I guess we'll have to make the best of it… hurry up to your school. You wouldn't want to be more late, would you?" Skye said and Nancy nodded while running off. Skye took another look at her school. "So, this is Ishiyama High, huh?" Skye said while studying it.

She took a deep sigh and then walked towards the entrance of the school. As she walked in, the guys turned their heads towards her, wondering what she was doing there. She was surrounded by a few third years. "Oi, fella!" One of them said. Skye looked up at him, boredly.

"Hai."

"What are you doing here? Are you a new first year?"

"Hai, please step aside. I would like to go to class." Skye said and the third years stared at her. Afterwards, they started laughing.

"This first year! Acting all tough when he sounds like a girl!" Another third year said.

"That's because I am a girl." Skye said bluntly and the third years stopped laughing and looked at her wide eyed.

"Eh?"

"I am a girl. I'm wearing the boys uniform because I felt as if the girls uniform brought out my 'features' too much. Now please, step aside." Skye tried to brush past them and then they blocked her.

"Oi, Girlie! You think we're gonna listen to y-"

"I said get the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Skye hissed while making them all fly back with one kick. The other boys jaws dropped as she continued to walk towards the school. "Damn morons." She went inside the school and her face turned blue again. The inside was no better than the outside, and just showed a bunch of students playing hooky. Skye studied all of the classrooms and noticed that there were no teachers in any of them. "Seriously? How the hell am I supposed to learn?!" Skye yelled annoyed and then she suddenly felt something tugging on her uniform pants. "Huh?"

"Da-BU!" Skye looked down to see a green haired naked baby looking up at her.

"Now there's a baby. Hmph. What else is new?" Skye mumbled. The baby stared up at her and she decided to pick him up. "Hey, kid. Are ya lost?" She asked and the baby looked right at her.

"Da!" Skye smiled.

"You must not be able to talk yet. No worries. I'll look for your parent." Skye said while patting his head.

* * *

"BABY BEEL!" Oga yelled frantically while searching for his demon baby. Furuichi sighed.

"Ne, Oga… how could you take your eyes off of him…?" He asked while drinking his Yogurty. Oga glared at him.

"Oi! It's not my fault that little shit decided to move on his own!" He gasped. "What if he starts crying…?" Oga pulled the hairs on his head. "Dear God! I'll be a dead man!" Oga grabbed Furuichi by the collar. "Help me find him!" Furuichi glared back at him.

"As if! It's your fault every time we find a parent that may be suitable to him, you beat them up! Deal with the consequences and look him your- WAAAAH!" Oga threw Furuichi out the classroom before he could finish

"You're helping me!" Furuichi sighed in defeat and began looking for Baby Beel with Oga.

* * *

Skye played with the baby while looking for his parent. "Upsy Daisy!" Skye exclaimed and the baby was excited. Skye held the baby close to her chest and the baby enjoyed the cushion. "Where are your undies? Does your parent just allow you to be free to the world?" Skye asked and the baby looked up at her and nodded.

"Da!"

"Hm…" Skye pet his head again.

"Oh, you must be the new first year…" Skye heard a guy say and she turned to him. He winked at her. "Goodnight ~! I'm Shimokawa. How about we have some fun?" He said leaning towards her face.

"You must be slow. It is morning." Skye said boredly and Shimokawa laughed.

"So mean… eh?" Shimokawa's face went blue as soon as he finally saw the kid she was holding. He backed away and pointed to it. "You- you've got Oga's kid!" He screeched and then Skye looked down at the baby.

"'Oga'…?" She mumbled and then Shimokawa ran off.

"Goodnight!" He yelled before running off. Skye watched him run with his tail between his legs and then went off to look for this "Oga".

* * *

"I'm telling you, Oga, he might not be here. "Furuichi said for the third time and Oga glared at him.

"Shut it! My life depends on it!" He said while searching the room. Furuichi sighed and then he heard a noise outside.

"Oga~! Oga~!" He heard a girl's voice call out. "Come out already, Oga!" She yelled annoyed.

"She must be crazy, wanting to challenge Oga like that…!" A second year whispered.

"Why else would she have his kid?!" Another one whispered and Furuichi's eyes widened. Furuichi turned to Oga.

"Oga! Outside!" He said and Oga ran out of the classroom and stood in front of the girl.

"Are you Oga?" She asked and Oga stared down at her.

"What about it?" He demanded and she 'pffted'.

"'What about it'? Your son's about it, moron. Here." She said while giving the baby to him.

"Baby Beel!" He exclaimed while taking him. Furuichi saw the girl and his eyes widened. He walked up to her.

"Why a pretty girl such as yourself is wearing a boy's uniform?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I'm comfortable in this. Well, back to studying." She said while walking away. As she walked away, she heard Baby Beel calling for her.

"Huh? The kid really likes you." Oga said and she looked at him.

* * *

"I'm Furuichi Takayuki. This is Oga Tatsumi. This baby here is Baby Beel." Furuichi introduced and Skye nodded while continuing to read.

"I'm Michaels Skye. Pleasure." She said while flipping through the pages of her book. Trying to be nice, Oga decided to join the conversation.

"Oi. Isn't it a bit late to be entering the school? Why come here now?" He asked and Skye looked at him boredly.

"My school fell apart." She said and Oga and Furuichi looked at each other.

"Etto… how did it fall apart, Michaels-san?" Furuichi asked nervously and Skye gave a dark smile.

"I wonder how…" She said while continuing to read. Furuichi looked at Oga who saw Skye in a new light.

"You did it, didn't you?" Oga asked and Skye closed her book while looking right at him.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned and Oga clicked his tongue.

"Don't play stupid! I saw the look on your face. What? Did you blow it up? Set it on fire?" He asked and she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"I did none of those things."

"Then what did you do?" He asked again, and this time, everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer

"I punched the wall of the school." She finally answered and everyone's eyes widened. Furuichi laughed nervously.

"That's pretty funny, Michaels-san. I guess the school fell from being old?" He said and then he turned to Oga. "Oga, I think she was serious when she said she had no part in it."

"So you must be strong, huh?" Oga asked and Furuichi's face went blue. 'Totally ignored!' Furuichi thought to himself. Skye smiled while staring outside.

"I ain't all that. I just need to learn how to control my emotions." She said softly, thinking of her friend Nancy.

"Say, Baby Beel really likes you. How about you keep him?" Oga said and Skye looked at him amused.

"Hah? Even if you're joking, I must decline. I already got to take care of my baby brother." Skye snickered. Oga sighed. At least he tried. "Say, where are the other girls? Why am I the only one here?" She asked and Oga shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll turn up sooner or later."

"Hm… Maybe." Skye said while resting her head on the desk. Baby Beel crawled up to her and hugged her head. Skye smiled. "You really do like me, huh?"

"Da!" Oga smirked.

"That's how I knew you had something to do with the destruction of your school." He declared and Skye moved her eyes towards him.

"Oh?"

"Baby Beel likes strong people." Skye smiled.

"I see."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"If you accept every challenge to a fight with you, there would be no end." Aoi said.

"Hai." Nene replied.

"We only have one enemy."

"Hai."

"Tell me who it is."

"Oga Tatsumi…"

"That's right. While we were gone, there had been thirteen incidents that sent more than fifty people to the hospital." Aoi said angrily. "Even though he's a first year, that man has taken on the second years and even the third years. That man is some kind of demon."

Skye was in a classroom and she hmmed to the information she was hearing. 'So that's why he was asking me those questions… He sounds pretty strong.' She thought to herself and she saw Aoi. 'So does that girl. Hey, I want those pants!' Skye thought about other things after seeing some of those girls with those pants. She sighed. 'Well, maybe I'll get them next time. This boy uniform is kind of comfy…'.

"If things keep going this way, Ishiyama will be demolished." Aoi declared and Skye watched them. 'Hm? The girls came back, and now this school is becoming more of a war zone. How fun.' Skye thought while going back to reading her book. "Hello, you must be new." Skye looked up and saw Aoi in front of her.

"Hai. I am." Aoi smiled at her.

"I am Kunieda Aoi. This is Omori Nene and Tanimura Chiaki." Skye nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you." Skye said after going back to her book. Aoi gave a nervous smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself back?" She asked and Skye looked at her.

"Oh. How rude of me. I'm Michaels Skye." She said and Aoi's eyes widened. They went back to normal.

"Ah. I've heard of you before." She said and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"You have?"

"Yes. You've attended that Catholic School, yes?" Aoi asked and Skye closed her book and looked at her.

"Oi, why are you in my face, huh? Are you looking for trouble?" Skye asked annoyed and Nene glared at her.

"Oi!" Nene was ready to come at her but Aoi stopped her.

"Not at all. I'm just wondering what you are doing here with a boys uniform on." Aoi stated and Skye calmed down.

"I see. Well, my school collapsed and I was placed here because of some… circumstances." Skye stated and Aoi noticed her hesitation. "As for the uniform, I find the pants comfortable. I didn't know about the white pants until I saw you guys with them on." She said before opening her book again. "As much as I'd like to chat with you, I would really like to go back to my studies." Skye said while reading and Aoi nodded.

"Understandable. I must look for someone anyway." Aoi said before exiting with her followers. Skye sighed while staring outside her window.

"Where is that chance…?" She mumbled to herself. 'I've got to get out of here fast… I don't belong here.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Skye-chan!" Nancy yelled while making her way in the house. Skye turned to her while feeding Drew.

"Oh, Nance. What's up?" She asked and flinched when Nancy glomped her from behind. "Oi, Nancy! What if I were to choke Drew?!" Nancy laughed.

"Gomen, Gomen! But I'm so happy right now! I've found our 'chance'!" Nancy said with a little bit of tears in her eyes and Skye's eyes widened.

"Eh?" She put Drew down and turned to Nancy and patted her head. "What are you talking about Nancy? And let go bruh." Skye said trying to pull Nancy off, but Nancy held on tighter.

"Iie. Your boobs are too comfy~..." A tick mark grew on Skye's head.

_BAM_.

"So anyway, back to the chance I was talking about." Nancy said with a huge knot on her head. "Saint Ishiyama has online classes where you turn in assignments." She said and Skye grew interested.

"Go on."

"Each teachers post the lesson plans and the syllabus for their terms. It's really code and all you need is a code for their classes. Also, you get graded." Nancy explained and Skye nodded.

"This sounds a lot like what they do in colleges." Skye said and Nancy smiled while nodded.

"It is similar!" Nancy said while giving Skye a paper. "I've took down a list of all of the teachers you would be interested in… Even the AP teachers." Nancy said and Skye's eyes widened. A small blush appeared on Skye's face.

"R - really…?" Skye nodded while taking the paper. Skye's eyes sparkled in glee. "They have AP History! Sweet… huh? Yo Nance, what's with the check marks?" Nancy turned to her.

"The check marks are the classes I am in. I didn't want to overwhelm myself." She said and Skye studied the classes.

"The hell are you doing in geometry? You should be in trig…" Skye said and Nancy sucked her teeth.

"Being free from math means being safe in life."

"Nani. Not after the teacher sees how ahead you are in the class and places you in trig." Skye said boredly and Nancy's face went blue. Skye saw a look and snorted. "You thought you were 'free' mother fucker? Ha!" Nancy threw random things at Skye.

"Shut up! You hate math more than I do!" She cried and Skye laughed.

"At least I accept my fate more!" She said while laughing. Nancy pouted and hugged Skye again. "No getting comfort from my boobs." Skye said while patting Nancy's head. Nancy blushed slightly.

"I'm not! Though, they are comfy…" Nancy smiled up at her. "I bet those delinquents were slobbering over you, huh?" Nancy asked and Skye shook her head.

"Nope. In fact, they thought I was a dude." Skye said and Nancy's face was blank.

Dot. Dot. Dot…

"How the fuck did they think you were a dude?!" Nancy asked heated and Skye looked away amused.

"Nancy, darling… Language…"

"Shut up!" Skye snickered.

"I'm wearing the boy's uniform." Skye explained and Nancy's eyes widened.

"I thought the uniform looked different…" Nancy mumbled and Skye chuckled. Nancy pouted. "You've wore the skirts in our old school…" Skye rolled her eyes.

"The skirts were the only thing available for us. Besides, I won't be wearing the boys uniform anymore. I've met some girls who gave me some white pants along with a trench coat." Skye said and Nancy sweat dropped.

"Skye… stick to the boys uniform…"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because those clothes those girls gave you would make you look like a delinquent." Nancy jumped a bit to Skye's expression. Skye looked down at her.

"Don't I already look like a delinquent…?" Skye said and Nancy's eyes grew sad.

"You don't…" Nancy said softly and Skye snorted. Nancy decided to change the mood by hugging her tighter. Skye's face went blue.

"Bruh, are you trying to kill me or some shit?!" Skye yelped and Nancy snuggled into her more.

"I haven't cuddled you in weeks. Give me this day."

"Bro, it's been a week since we got back to school. Don't break me in half!" Nancy stuck her tongue out at Skye and Skye sighed and gave up. "Annoying…"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Oh, you're not wearing the gifts we gave you?" Aoi asked Skye while Skye was working on a laptop.

"No, sorry." Skye said while finishing an assignment. Aoi sighed.

"I still haven't thanked you for that day…" Aoi said, looking down. Skye stopped typing and turned to Aoi.

"Thanked me for what?"

* * *

**Before...**

_Aoi searched around for the bastard who attacked Nene. She was in no mood for the boys' comments and was a ticking time bomb. Skye saw her and was actually a bit worried. However, she didn't show it. "Looking for someone?" Skye asked and Aoi looked at her._

_"I am. Oga Tatsumi. Have you seen him?" Aoi asked her. Skye's eyes moved down to see the bamboo sword I'm Aoi's hand. They then moved back up to see the look on her face. Skye then crossed her arms and looked at Aoi. "Well?"_

_"It wasn't Oga." Skye declared and Aoi looked at Skye confused._

_"Huh?" Skye walked away._

_"That's all I have to say." _

* * *

**Now...**

"Oh." Skye said while going back to typing. "There's nothing to thank me for. I merely just helped you before you made a terrible mistake." Aoi looked at her.

"... I know you've been wondering how I know you…" Skye snorted.

"Yeah, and why you've taken up so much time trying to talk to me while I'm working." Skye said sarcastically and Aoi pouted

"I just want to get to know you!" Aoi said annoyed and was disappointed when Skye kept typing. "... At one of my tournaments, there was a lady there… someone who looked like a nun." Aoi began and Skye stopped typing. Knowing that she got Skye's attention, she kept going. "She was making bets with someone while conversing with another. She said something about a demon child destroying her school." Aoi turned to Skye, who was looking directly at her. "And then she said your name…"

"..." Skye kept quiet, studying Aoi's every move. Not only was this girl driving her patience, but she was obviously up to something. There had to be a reason why Aoi was telling her all of this.

"She said that your grades were what saved you from being expelled. If you're that smart, then why are you here? Did you really bring destruction on your school?" Aoi question and Skye let out a big sigh.

"You know, you really grind my fucking gears." Skye said annoyed and Aoi pouted. Skye rested her head on her palms while facing Aoi. "I did bring destruction to my school. In fact, all it took was one punch." Skye said boredly and Aoi's eyes widened. "I was really trying to 'behave' but that bitch along with her followers did something totally unforgivable that I had to let her know what's up. As for your other question, the 'why I'm here'?" Skye said while staring directly at Aoi's eyes. Aoi kept silent, not knowing the answer to expect. Skye sat up straight. "I put myself in here." Now Aoi was shocked.

"Why when this is the worst school in Ishiyama?" Skye gave a sad smile.

"Because someone else was going to end up here if I didn't do this" Aoi's eyes went wide. "This person, someone I care about so much, should not have to suffer on my behalf. I'd rather kiss that bitches feet than have that person suffer here, having absolutely no chance of a successful life." Skye stated boldly and Aoi began to pity her. Skye sighed while going back to typing. "If I'm labeled as a 'delinquent' for the time being, then so be it." Aoi was silent for a while. Then, she crossed her arms.

"I've been meaning to ask you this... " Aoi started and Skye sighed in annoyance while typing.

"What is it now, Kunieda?" Aoi looked at Skye directly.

"Would you please join the Red Tails?"

"Hell no." Aoi glared at her.

"Why? It would be good for you to have people who understand you and want to protect you."

"The fuck? Did you not hear what I said?" Skye said as she turned to her and Aoi was a bit surprised to the coldness of her voice. "Girl, just because I put myself in here, doesn't mean I'm not trying to get myself out." Aoi stayed silent. "The one I protected just gave me the chance I've been looking for. I have this chance-" Skye pointed to the laptop, "-right in front of me, and I'm working my way out of here. If I were to join your little 'gang', what the hell do you think would happen to that chance? It would be ruined. I won't be ruining shit." Skye declared while going back to typing. "Thanks, but no thanks. Oh, and by the way-" Skye glared darkly at Aoi. "I don't need your protection."

* * *

**The Day After...**

"Michaels-chan!" Skye turned around to see Furuichi. Furuichi looked down to see her reading a novel. He sat down beside her. "What are you reading?" He took the book and a tick mark grew on Skye's head. "Whoa, it's in English!"

"Can I have my book back please?" Skye asked annoyed and Furuichi's eyes sparkled.

"Sure, if we go on a date."

"Die."

"So cold." Furuichi joked while giving the book back. "You know, people find you weird here." Skye snorted.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, let's see. You don't talk to anybody, we'll, besides Oga and me, and you sit alone in a classroom and type all day. Also, I heard you beat up a few seniors on your first day here." Skye gave him a look.

"I did not 'beat them up'. I kicked them out my damn way." Skye corrected and Furuichi shrugged.

"Same difference." Skye couldn't help but smile.

"Aren't you always with Oga? Shoo, shoo." Skye said while going back to reading her book. Furuichi had a mischievous look on his face as he took her book away again, holding it back. Skye glared at him. "Oi! Give that back!" Skye reached for it and he pulled back. "Furuichi…. Don't make me punch you!" She reached for it again and he pulled back again.

"Huh, so the new girl is talking to Creepichi?" Some girl said and another girl nodded.

"Eh, I guess so. She must be trying to be nice." The other girl said and Furuichi sweat dropped. He gave Skye her book back.

"I won't have any chance of a girlfriend if I keep getting on the girls' bad side." He said and froze to the look on Skye's face. Skye closed her book and looked right at the two girls.

"Oi. Watch your mouths." Skye said the girls glared at Skye.

"Eh? Who do you think you're talking to, New Girl?" The brunette said and Skye smirked.

"Well, let see. Since I don't know names, I'll have to describe the two skanks the best I can." Skye said snarky and the girls gritted their teeth. "I'm talking to a black haired girl who's skirt is hanging over her non-ass, and I'm talking to a brunette who's shirt is obviously too tight for her well being. Both, who I could predict are attention whores." Skye said and the black haired one walked up to Skye.

"You're talking to someone in the Red Tails, sweetie. You'd better watch out." Skye laughed in her face.

"Huh? Or what? I'll have you know that titles don't scare me boo-boo." Skye said standing up toe to toe with the girl. Furuichi panicked and waved his hands while laughing nervously.

"Michaels-chan, you don't have to say anything…"

"Shut up Furuichi." Skye said, not looking at him and Furuichi gulped. "And I do have to say something. These hoes over here thinking that they could talk shit about you without even getting to know you. Over here judging books by their covers and shit- the type of people I hate the most." Skye said and the brunette girl shook in anger.

"You're really irking my nerves." She said and Skye looked right at her.

"Then do something about it, bitch." Skye taunted and the black haired girl went to grab Skye. Skye swiftly dodged and punched the girl, making the girl fly back. Skye then looked at the brunette girl and gave her a deadly look. "Come at me." Skye said, standing up straight with no sense of nervousness what so ever. The brunette 'tcked' while picking up her friend and exiting. Skye clicked her tongue. "Fucking pussy… Hm?" Skye looked down and saw the look on Furuichi's face. She sat down and looked up at him. "What is it, Furuichi?" Furuichi looked away while crossing his arms, hiding the blush on his face.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He mumbled and Skye's eyes widened. Her eyes went back to normal.

"I didn't." She said and he looked at her. She smiled. "But I wanted to." Furuichi's eyes went wide and he looked away again to hide his blush. She noticed this and 'pffted'. Furuichi glared at her still blushing.

"Oi, don't mock me!" He complained and Skye laughed.

"But it's funny…" She said while laughing and he looked at her while pouting. Skye looked at him. "Furuichi, you don't need any girls looking down at you. Don't change to suit their needs. Besides," She pointed to where those two girls exited. "Those hoes weren't even all that." She smiled while going back to reading. "You can do better than that. I know you can." She said while turning the page. Furuichi stared at her for a while.

"Hey, I-" But he was cut off.

"Furuichi-dono! There you are!" A big man in pink short-shorts said. Skye saw him and her eyes went wide.

"The fuck…?" She mumbled and Furuichi's face went blue.

"You! What are you doing here?!" He asked, both annoyed and startled. The man looked down and a blush appeared on his face.

"To see you, of course…" The man said and Skye's eyes widened even more as she turned to Furuichi. Furuichi noticed the look on her face and panicked.

"Michaels-chan, it's not what you think…" He began desperately and Skye gave a nervous smile.

"I guess you didn't need my speech, for you had other tastes…" Skye stood up and quickly walked away. "Excuse me…" Furuichi watched her walk away and suddenly the atmosphere became cold.

"Furuichi-dono?"

"I really hate you… so much." Furuichi said, trying to think of a way to explain this to Skye later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Huh… so this school has assessment tests as well…?" Nancy asked while walking with Skye to school. Skye turned to Nancy.

"I guess so. Well, it's about time. I really wanna show off my brain." Skye said determinedly and Nancy sweat dropped.

"Um… is there anybody in that school worth showing off to…?" Nancy muttered and Skye kicked her straight in the buns.

"Don't start!" She hissed and Nancy yelped in pain while massaging her bottom.

"Oi, it's not as if your school is the worse in the country or anything…" Nancy said sarcastically and a tick mark appeared on Skye's head.

"What was that?" She asked holding up her fist and Nancy skipped away.

"Nothing~! Oh, before I forget!"

"Huh?" Nancy gave Skye some packets.

"It took some persuasion, but these are the exams for the classes you're in. The Saint Ishiyama principal wants it by next week." Nancy said and Skye sighed.

"So along with the assessment test in Ishiyama High…" Skye began and Nancy nodded.

"Hai. You'll be taking these as well." Nancy waved at Skye before heading to her school. Skye sighed while walking into her own.

"Oh, Skye-chan?" Skye turned and saw Aoi.

"Go away. I don't want to see your face." Skye said boredly while continuing to walk ahead. Aoi laughed nervously.

"You're still mad at me?" Skye gave her a look.

"Bruh, you asked me to be a part of your gang, and then you leave it. What's with that?" Skye asked and Aoi looked at Skye's face.

"Wait, so you wanted to join?"

"Of course not! I just don't like being played for a fool." Skye said while making it to a classroom. Aoi smiled at Skye.

"Of course I wouldn't be playing you for a fool."

"You really can't leave me alone, can't you?"

"Of course not. I really want to be your friend… but you really hate me, don't you?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Hate you? Oh no, I don't hate you." Skye said and Aoi's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, gaining some hope.

"Yeah… you're just really annoying." Skye said and Aoi sweat dropped.

"Uhuh…"

"I don't mind being friends with you at all." Skye said while starting to study and Aoi blushed slightly. Skye sighed. "I really need help with Japanese… they didn't really teach us this in my old school." Skye said and Aoi sat beside her.

"Can I study with you?" She asked and Skye shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Michaels-chan!" Skye heard and she saw Furuichi. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Furuichi…" She mumbled and her face went blue to the memory of his 'companion'. She gave Furuichi a nervous smile. "Say, Furuichi, where's your… friend?" She asked with her eyes twitching a bit. Furuichi thought about it for a bit.

"Friend? You mean Oga? He's looking for a suitable parent for Baby Beel." He said and Skye shook her head. "Not Oga? Then who?" He questioned and then realization struck him. He rapidly waved his hands while shaking his head. "No! That thing is NOT my friend! He's the enemy!" He shouted and Skye was a bit shocked.

"The enemy? It didn't seem like it." She said and Furuichi grabbed Skye's hands, causing her to blush slightly.

"You have to believe me… I can't stand him!" Furuichi declared and Skye only stared at him.

* * *

**Some time later...**

"You do know how you sound, don't you?" Skye asked and Furuichi sighed.

"It's the truth. Baby Beel is the baby Maou, and his maidservant is a demon along with Alaindelon. They all just appeared out of nowhere and took over our lives." He said while yawning.

"That sounds terrible… and he's living in your house?" Furuichi nodded. Skye gave him a look. "And you two have not done anything?" She questioned and Furuichi glared at her.

"Absolutely not!" He screeched and Skye laughed. Furuichi pouted and then looked right at Skye. "This isn't something to laugh at." Skye was giggling.

"Sorry, but it's funny."

"Apology not accepted."

"Oh my dear Furuichi, how must I make it up to you?"

"A hug."

"Fuck outta here. You just want a chance to feel at my boobs." Skye said while sticking her tongue at him and Furuichi sighed in defeat.

"I was so close…"

"Not even, Creepichi." She said and he smiled up at her. With a mischievous look in his eyes, his glomped her from behind. "Oi! I said no hugs!" She said while trying to break free.

"But this is a hug from behind. It does not count!" He stated and Skye sighed, thinking that she was feeling a deja vu.

* * *

"Oi, Michaels-san." Himekawa appeared in front of her and Skye looked up at him.

"Nani?"

"How much?" He asked and Skye looked at him weirdly.

"If you're asking for service, I'll have you know I'm no prostitute." Skye said boredly and he blushed while glaring at her.

"As if I was asking for that!" He shouted and then calmed himself. "I want you to take the exams for me." He said and Skye snorted.

"Suck my ass. What I look like taking an exam for somebody?" Skye said amused and went back to studying. A tick mark appeared on his head.

"What was that?" He asked annoyed and then leaned down to Skye's level. "You're always reading and shit. It's obvious you're pretty smart. I'm offering to make you useful. Take the deal, woman!" He yelled and Skye closed her book shut. Skye turned to him with her eyes closed and a sweet smile. "Eh…?"

"Hi-me-ka-wa~!" Skye said while standing up and Himekawa panicked. Skye's eyes went dark as she kicked him into next week. Skye sighed and went back to studying. "Over here bothering me when I'm studying."

* * *

**Some Days Later...**

"Now, to see who's the smartest one here." Oga said while reading the scoreboard with Furuichi. Skye saw the two and walked up to them.

"Hey you guys." She saw Baby Beel and smiled while patting his head. "Hey, Baby Beel." She said sweetly and Baby Beel squealed in delight. Skye looked at the scoreboard and nearly choked on her spit. "Oi… are you guys really that retarded?" Skye pointed to one of the scores and looked right at Oga. "That says 'Zero', bro."

"I know what it says!" He shouted and then looked at the scoreboard. "Oi Furuichi! You're the highest!" He said and then became disappointed.

"Iie, Oga. I'm not…" He said while pointing to another Score.

"Eighty Nine…? Who, WHO?!" Oga demanded while looking at the board. "Michaels Skye…?" He mumbled and then turned to Skye who sucked her teeth and crossed her arms.

"An eighty nine…? It was Japanese that fucked me up." She sighed while uncrossing them. "Well, at least I did better on the other exams." Skye said and Oga held out Baby Beel to her.

"Michaels," He began and Skye gave him a blank look.

"No. I will not be taking your demon baby." Skye stated and Oga glared at Furuichi.

"You told her about Beel being a Maou?!" He shouted and Furuichi glared back at him.

"She was bound to find out anyway!" Furuichi shouted back. Skye only laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal P.O.V **

"Let's see… 89 in arithmetic… 96 in social studies… 94 in Literature…. And a 78 in Japanese …" Skye read and then slammed her head down on the table. "A 78…? What is my life?" Skye questioned and Furuichi patted her head.

"You could've asked me for help…" He said and she glared up at him.

"You could've offered!" She hissed and he laughed nervously. "Hey, you were only down by two points." She said and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I know."

"So you're smart…" She said while sitting up. "Well, the creepy ones do tend to be smart…" She said jokingly and he blushed while glaring at her.

"What are you then?!" He asked and Skye looked at him.

"Me? I'm oversensitive." Skye said bluntly and Furuichi gave her a blank look.

"Uhuh…" He said and she laughed.

"For reals! When I get angry, I go Hulk. I smash things in my way, and I make people grovel before me or else I'll bash their faces in." Skye explained.

Dot. Dot. Dot…

"Don't you mean psychotic?!" He yelled and Skye covered her ears.

"So loud." She said boredly and he shook his head. "Say, where's Oga?"

"He's taking care of Baby Beel." He explained while drinking his Yogurty. Skye watched him.

"Is that good?" She asked and he turned to her.

"It's pretty good… huh?" Furuichi's eyes went wide when Skye took his Yogurty and drunk from it.

"Oh, this is pretty good." She stated while giving it back. She saw the look on Furuichi's face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You…" Skye pointed to herself.

"I?" Furuichi took a deep breath.

"Listen, Michaels-chan, I-"

"Furuichi-dono!" Alaindelon appeared and Skye's face went blue. She took a deep breath and held her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Michaels Skye." She said and Alaindelon took her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure. I am Alaindelon, the lover of-"

"We are not lovers! Go away you mood killer!" Furuichi cried and Skye held in a laugh.

"But Furuichi-dono, I've brought you lunch!" Alaindelon declared and Furuichi glared at him.

"I don't want it!"

"Furuichi, he was trying to be nice." Skye said amused and he glared at her.

"Stop taking his side!"

* * *

**Next Day...**

"Nancy, do I have to come with you?" Skye asked while being dragged by her friend. Nancy looked at Skye.

"We have to check this store out. I wanted to, with you." She stated and Skye sighed.

"But do I have to wear this?" She asked and Nancy stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong with what you got on?" Nancy asked and Skye gave her a look.

Skye had on a sleeveless button down shirt with some dark skinny jeans and some wedges. "You know how I am about my figure… I like baggier clothes. .." Skye said and Nancy gave Skye a stern look.

"As your best friend, it is my job to teach you confidence. That's why I'm wearing the same thing!" Nancy said with a grin and Skye gave her a look.

"But your 'assets' don't bulge out as much as mine…" Skye said and Nancy continued to drag her.

"Enough complaining. Besides, we need to celebrate you passing those Saint Ishiyama exams!" Nancy said proudly while taking Skye to a cafe. Skye blushed at some of the looks her and her friend were getting. Nancy smiled at Skye. "Skye, the trick is ignoring them." Nancy made Skye stand up straight. "Confidence! Now, let's order."

* * *

**An Hour Later..**

"See, this isn't too bad…" Nancy stated and Skye gave a soft smile.

"Once in awhile, I'll wear something like this." Skye said while kicking some rocks on the sidewalk. Nancy squealed and glomped Skye from behind. "Oi!"

"Ah~! I just love this side of you!" Nancy said and Skye glared at her while blushing. "You're always so serious and angry. This shy side is something I could savor…" Nancy said with a grin and Skye rolled her eyes.

"Annoying." Skye said and Nancy snickered while letting go of her. Skye became alert when she saw Ishiyama High. "Hm? What's going on in here?" Skye said while walking into the school. Nancy followed behind her.

"I'm telling you, she's not here!" A second year yelled at some girls.

"We know you're lying! Head Lady Rosheru told us that, that wench is here. Are you calling her a liar…?" The blond haired girl asked while holding her metal bat to the dudes neck. The dude put his hands up while swearing nervously.

"N-no I'm not…"

"Excuse me." Skye saw Aoi come up with some of the Red Tails behind her. "Is there a reason why you're trespassing and harassing our students?" She asked and the blond haired girl laughed with her followers.

"Trespassing she says. How cute." She said while lifting the bat to Aoi's face. "Where's Michaels?"

"Bebe." Skye said and Bebe turned to see Skye staring at her crossed armed. Bebe walked up to Skye.

"Long time no see, Skye." She said and Skye rolled her eyes.

"It's only been a few weeks, Bebe. What do you want?" Skye asked annoyed.

"Queen!" Furuichi called out running beside Aoi. "What's going on? Why are these girls here?" He asked and Aoi looked at him.

"These girls are here for Skye-chan." She said and he became confused.

"Michaels-chan? But she's not even-" his eyes widened to the site of her. He blushed while going into his lala land. "She she definitely switch to the girls uniform…" He muttered and Aoi sweat dropped.

"How she talks to you, I don't know…" She said looking back at the altercation in front of her.

"Head Lady Rosheru told us that you were trying to get out of here. I will not allow it!" Bebe boldly declared and Skye snorted.

"It that all? You can go now." Skye said boredly and Bebe readied her bat.

"No! I shall take care of you myself. I've been dreaming of this day." Bebe stated and Skye gave a sadistic smile.

"Oho~? Well then, come at me, Blondie." Skye said and Bebe swung her bat. Skye was annoyed, however, by the girl in front of her who caught the bat. "Oi, Nancy, the hell do you think you're doing?" Skye asked and Nancy glared at Bebe menacingly. Skye pushed her aside. "You attend Saint Ishiyama. Do not fuck up what I did in that room." Skye said, referring to the deal she made with Rosheru. Nancy glared.

"But-"

"No buts!" Skye scolded and Nancy sighed while standing away from the altercation. "I can handle her." Bebe swung again and this time Skye dodged it. Bebe sucked her teeth.

"Stop dodging! Just accept your fate!" Bebe hissed while swinging the bat again and Skye snickered.

"But this is funny. Also, it's a work out for me." Skye said while dodging each of her swings. She wasn't as quick because of the wedges she had on though.

"You're making me upset!" The girl shouted and Skye laughed. The bat connected with Skye's shirt and tore the front off. The delinquents cheered at the sight while Skye blushed heavily. A dark aura appeared around Skye and the girl sneered. "Hmph, I always thought you were a cow. This proves it-" Bebe was cut off by Skye socking her right in her face. Bebe held her face and looked up at a very angry Skye. Bebe turned to her followers. "Don't just stand there! Get her!" She commanded and the girls charged at Skye.

"Bring it!" Skye hissed while punching and kicking through each of those girls. Bebe watched wide eyed as all of her followers fell to the ground. Skye then stood in front of Bebe who was now fearing for her life. Skye stared down at Bebe coldly. "Say Bebe, do you know how much courage it took for me to go outside like this…?" Skye asked while cracking her knuckles. Nancy was standing cross armed, glaring demonically at the girl.

"Don't hold anything back, Skye! Do you know how much that top cost?!" Nancy hisses and Skye grabbed Bebe by her hair and lifted her up. Just when she was about to deliver a painful blow, a woman stopped her.

"I guess she couldn't stop you." Rosheru stated and Skye glared at her.

"Oi. I'm already at Ishiyama High. Take your lackies and leave me the hell alone, woman." Skye said while throwing Bebe at her and Rosheru dodged the girl, making Bebe crash into a parked car. "Hmph. Didn't even try to catch her. Shows how much of a cold hearted bitch you are." Skye said while crossing her arms to cover herself. Rosheru glared at Skye.

"What's this I hear about you taking exams at Saint Ishiyama?" Rosheru demanded and Nancy's eyes widened. Nancy turned to Skye and shook her head, signaling that she did not know how she knew this. "Of course I wanted to make sure you kept your end of the deal. I had a few people watch you two."

"Oh? But Head Lady, I did keep my end of the deal. I'm here, aren't I? You can't stop my actions, though." Skye said while smirking and Rosheru glared at her.

"You've always been a problem child…"

"Oh I know… I was born to make your life a living hell." Skye said and Furuichi stepped in front of her. Skye blinked. "Furuichi?"

"E-excuse me!" Furuichi began and Nancy watched him in curiosity. Rosheru's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She asked and Furuichi stood up tall.

"I'm Furuichi Takayuki. Also, I would like for you to leave my friend alone."

"Oh? And what if I don't?" Rosheru asked cockily and Furuichi pulled out his cell phone.

"Then I'll send this to the police. I've got everything from when the girls attacked her to where you admitted that you've sent those girls." He said and Rosheru's eyes widened. They returned to normal. She looked at Skye.

"This isn't over, Michaels." She said while taking her leave. Furuichi sighed and then turned to a very shocked Skye. Furuichi blushed slightly.

"What is it, Michaels-chan?" He asked and was surprised by the sudden hug he received. His face turned many shades of red and he looked down at her. "M-M-Michaels-chan?!" Skye looked up at him.

"I don't know what that was, but thank you, Takayuki." Skye said and Nancy studied this male some more. Furuichi gently pushed her off and handed her his school jacket.

"Here, put this on." He said looking away while hiding his embarrassment. Skye smiled while putting it on.

* * *

"So that was the evil witch from your school." Oga said while feeding Baby Beel.

"Yuhuh. She really hates me." Skye said and then pointed to her friend. "You guys, this is McDonald Nancy, a close friend of mine." Skye introduced and everyone saw how Nancy was only looking at Furuichi. "Nance?"

"Skye, who is this boy to you?" Nancy questioned and Skye turned to her.

"Furuichi?" Skye actually thought about it. "Hmm… we talk a lot. Make jokes... share food… and the way he acted out there. .." She said and everyone waited for her answer. Skye smiled while looking at Nancy. "He's almost like a big brother to me." Skye declared and Furuichi slammed his head on the table. Everyone other than Skye and Nancy actually pitied him. Aoi gave a nervous smile.

"Brother?" Aoi question and Skye nodded and turned to Furuichi.

"Don't you think so, Takayuki?" Skye asked him and a river of tears fell from the table. Oga, however, was laughing to himself.

"He was bro - zoned." He muttered while snickering and Furuichi punched Oga in the back of his head.

"Shut up! Feel my pain!" He screeched and the others watched in amusement. Nancy smiled at Furuichi.

"Skye is like a sister to me too. A pleasure to meet you." She said and Furuichi just smiled.

"Yeah. Same."


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Nance… you've been acting funny for a while…" Skye said while studying. Nancy only had a gloomy face.

"Skye-chan… there's something really bugging me…" Nancy said in a low tone, causing Skye to turn her attention to her.

"What is it, Nancy?" Skye glared at her. "Is someone messing with you…? I'll fuck them up in an instant!" Skye yelled determinedly and Nancy shook her head.

"No…" Skye sighed.

"Then what is it? I'm really starting to worry…" Skye said and Nancy then looked up at her.

"The beach! I want to go to the beach!" Nancy yelled annoyed and Skye just gave her a blank look.

"O-oh?" Skye went back to studying and Nancy threw a book at her

"Oi! Pay attention to me!" Skye flinched and then rubbed her head while turning to Nancy annoyed.

"If you want to go to the beach, then go!" Nancy whined.

"I don't want to go to the beach by myself!" Nancy cried out and Skye froze, remember what happened at Ishiyama High. She blushed to the memory.

"I'm not going to the beach…" Skye said in a low tone and Nancy 'Ehed'.

"Skye, it's not like anyone is going to take your top off-" Skye glared at her while blushing.

"Even if I was going to the beach with you, who the hell told you I would be wearing a bikini?!" Nancy blinked.

"Eh? So you're wearing a one piece?"

"Of course!"

"Split one piece?"

"Eh?"

"Sexy one piece?" Skye went back to studying.

"Now you know damn well I ain't going with you." Nancy glomped her from behind.

"Skye-chan! Gomen!"

* * *

**Next Day...**

"Ugh… What am I doing here?" Skye asked while crossing her arms. Nancy hugged her from behind.

"You're spending time with me! Ohhh I wanna try some of that Yakisoba! Come, come~!" Nancy said while dragging Skye towards the stand.

"Nancy! Wait…!" Skye cried out and sighed once they were in the line. "You really are annoying, you know that?" Skye said and Nancy grinned at her.

"Yup." Skye looked at Nancy's breast and sighed. She walked up to her and began fixing her top.

"If you're going to be running around, at least make sure your top is tight." Skye scolded and Nancy smiled up at her.

"Yes ma'am!" Nancy said while saluting and a tick mark grew on Skye's head.

"So fucking ann-"

"Next!" The man at the stand called out. Skye finished fixing Nancy and then went up to the stand with her. Skye stared up at the tall tan man who smiled down at her. "What would you like?" Skye blushed lightly.

"Oh, I uh-" She began to order but then Nancy cutted in.

"Yakisoba!" Nancy cheered and the man nodded while cooking. Skye waited on the side and Nancy hugged her from behind.

"What is it now, Nance?" Skye said slightly annoyed and Nancy looked up at her.

"Skye, if I were to like someone, what would you do?" Nancy asked and Skye thought about it.

"What's wrong with liking someone? You like me, right?" Skye asked and Nancy gave Skye a look.

"No, I love you Skye-chan, but that's not the like I'm talking about." Nancy explained and Skye made a face.

"Not the like you're talking ab-" Skye's eyes went wide in realization. Suddenly, a dark aura appeared around her and Nancy's face turned blue. "Oho~? And who exactly is this person you like?" Skye demanded and Nancy backed up and waved her hands.

"I-I said if!" Nancy cried out and Skye gave her a look. Nancy sighed. "Some boy in my class." Nancy told her and Skye sighed.

"I would not accept it. If anything, I'll break his damn legs. Life Alert will be on his ass twenty-four seven." Skye declared and Nancy sweat dropped. Nancy poked her fingers together.

"He's not that bad… he's smart, and funny, and c-cute." Skye sighed.

"If you really like him, then I have no problem with him. But let him make you unhappy…" Nancy sighed.

"He won't… Because I will never confess…" Nancy said softly and Skye's eyes widened.

"Whoa, look at these two cuties!" Some thug said to his friend. Another thug came by.

"They look foreign, too. Hello! You girls want us to show you around?" Some other guy said and Skye glared at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Skye while standing closer to Nancy, who glared at them as well.

"Ooh you a feisty one, aren't ya? I like that!" Skye 'tcked' while turning to the man at the counter.

"Is the yakisoba almost done yet?" Skye asked annoyed and the man looked annoyed himself.

"It is. Here you go." He said while handing it to her and just when Skye took it, some other thug kicks at the stand.

"Oi! Make us some yakisoba!" He yelled and Skye hurried up and paid the man before she beat a bitch. Just when she was about to leave, a thug grabbed her by the arm.

"Oi, Miss, where do you think you're going?" He asked with a sleazy grin. Skye had enough, making Nancy hold the yakisoba.

"Oi, assho-" Skye was stopped in the middle of her sentence by the sound of a punch. Her eyes went wide as she watched the man at the stand pummel all of them. She was in a daze, admiring his strength. When he was finished, he turned to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Skye's cheeks went red. She looked away, embarrassed.

"I could've handled them myself. Thanks though for your concern." Skye said while crossing her arms. The man's eyes went wide.

"Really? You don't look like the type." He stated and Nancy snorted.

"Don't judge a book by its cover…" She mumbled and Skye gave her a look.

"You see Nancy? This is why I didn't want to come to the beach. Even with a one piece, I still…" Skye said while frustrated and embarrassed. Nancy looked at Skye sadly.

"Skye-" Nancy was cut off.

"I think you look fine." The man said and the two girls stared at him, wide - eyed. "There are a lot of sickos out there, but don't let them stop you from being comfortable." Skye was speechless. "Really cute, by the way." He said with a grin and Skye's whole face went red.

"Huh?" The manager of the stand came out.

"Tojo?! What is this?!" He yelled and Tojo looked at him boredly while pointing to the pummeled thugs.

"Oh. They were causing a disturbance." He stated boredly and the manager was heated.

* * *

**Later on...**

"I can't believe he got fired…" Nancy said while walking with Skye on the beach. Nancy gave a smug smile. "And I can't believe you." Skye gave her a look.

"Eh?"

"You were so head over heels for that guy." Nancy said while snickering and Skye blushed and glared at her.

"Was not!" She hissed and then she looked away embarrassed. "He was just amazing, is all…" Skye said in a low tone and Nancy smiled.

"Now I know you weren't in love with Furuichi-san." Nancy stated and Skye looked at her confused.

"Hah? Why would I be in love with Furuichi?" Skye asked and Nancy stared blankly at Skye. Nancy stopped walking and hugged Skye. "What are you doing, Nance?" Skye asked and Nancy only hugged her tighter.

"Please stay this pure forever…" She begged and Skye sweat dropped.

"Oi, she was with that dude at the stand!" Some thug said and Skye broke from their embrace to look at the thugs coming their way.

* * *

"Unsatisfying. Isn't there anyone who's a real challenge out there?" Tojo asked while fanning himself.

"You did a real number on them." A guy with shades said.

"And 'cause of that, I've been fired from my hard - won beach house job." Tojo responded.

"Well, we can just keep search again."

"I had hoped you'd score me some free yakisoba." A long haired male said.

"Sorry 'bout that, Kaoru. Anyway, isn't there someone out there that's a match for me?" Tojo asked again.

"Well, about that, Tojo-san… there is one guy who's promising." The guy in the shades said, catching Tojo's attention. "Oga Tatsumi. He's a first year at our school, but his already beaten Kanzaki, Himekawa, and even Kunieda."

"Oh?... Hm?" Tojo turned his attention to the beach. Kaoru looked as well.

"Is that her?" He asked and Tojo stood up. Kaoru turned to him. "Wait a minute Tojo. Look at the look in her eyes." He said and Tojo listened. His eyes widened slightly and then a smirk formed on his face.

"You guys really keep coming, huh? A bunch of fucking flies." Skye said while cracking her knuckles. One of the thugs laughed

"She got a mouth on her, don't she?" He said while trying to hit her with the pipe. Skye blocked the pipe and then suckered punch him, making him crash into the other thugs. "Ack!" Skye stood up straight, putting a hand on her hip while staring at the other thugs boredly.

"Anyone else think he's the hot shit?" Skye asked and was met by a crowd charging towards her. Skye smiled at Nancy, who just sipped her iced tea. "I'll be quick."

"Hurry. That new show I wanna watch is going to come on soon." Nancy demanded and Skye sighed while kicking and punching through the thugs. After beating what felt like the last of them, Skye went up to Nancy.

"Alright, let's g-" Skye began and was cut off by Nancy throwing her iced tea at a man. Skye turned around to see Nancy giving that man a high kick, making him fly back. She looked at Nancy boredly and Nancy turned to her.

"There was one more, Skye-chan." Nancy said while linking her arms together with Skye's. Skye only smiled and continued walking home with her.

"So, tell me more about this guy you like." Skye started and Nancy sighed. Tojo watched the two girls leave in awe. He then laughed, making his friend look at him.

"Tojo?" Kaoru asked. Tojo smirked.

"I guess she could've handled herself…"

* * *

**Christmas is tomorrow. Yay! Well, because I love you guys, I want to tell you guys a really fun story.**

**Story time with Skye:**

**I was riding the train home one day and I was waiting to sit down. My feet were really killing me. After a few stops on the train, some lady got up and I was like "Aiight cool. I got a seat." So I sat down and was reading on my Kindle app. Some old dude sits beside me and I smile at him because he apologized for bumping into me. Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life. This dude wants to go on and tell me his whole life story son, WITHOUT SPARING THE DAMN DETAILS. Bruh, I was like "okay, let me just smile at him and act like I'm listening to keep him happy" Because, you know, I didn't want to be rude. Bruh, son starts talking about how he had to go to the hospital because there was blood in his urine. WTF. I don't want to know what's coming out of your weewee son DX TF man. And what makes the whole thing worse his how the passengers around me were secretly laughing because they found it funny. Ohhhh how I was hoping I was close to home. A long with more disturbing stories, I finally make it to my stop. I praised Jehovah and Zeus and I got off. Bro, son went and started talking to the passengers that were laughing before. I looked at them through the window and smiled and waved. I was like "now y'all got something to laugh at". When this happen? Like maybe two years ago? Well, I wanted to share this with y'all. Happy holidays!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Waah~ I'm so glad it's summer vacation~!" Nancy cheered while walking with Skye. Skye sighed.

"Same. Speaking of which, I've gotten a letter." Skye said while turning to Nancy. Nancy smiled at her.

"Oh? From who?"

"The principal of Saint Ishiyama." Skye stated and Nancy froze in place. She glomped Skye, making both of them fall to the floor. "Oi! Nancy!"

"What did he say?! Tell me damn you!" Nancy demanded and Skye tried to hold in her laughter.

"He said he was impressed with my scores and my work ethic. He's actually questioning the chairmen on my placement in Ishiyama High." She explained while making both her and Nancy stand up. Nancy had tears in her eyes.

"The chance… we found it." She said and Skye smiled while wiping her tears.

"It's all thanks to you, bud. You were patient, and actually waited. Though I have to wear a uniform skirt again, I'm glad that I may be transferring." Skye said while walking with Nancy. Nancy smiled and nodded.

"Mhm! And you can finally meet You-kun." Nancy said and she sweat dropped to the sweet smile on Skye's face.

"The guy you told me about at the beach? Oh I can't wait to meet him…" Skye said with a sadistic smirk growing on her face. Skye froze when she passed he'd school. "The hell…?" Skye watched as a bunch of giant morning glories eat the delinquents.

"Skye… are the flowers supposed to be that big…? Is there a nuclear spill around here…?" Nancy asked with a blue face. Skye watched as the flowers merged together and grew bigger. Her face went blank and she shook her head.

"Nope." She said while walking away. Nancy turned to Skye horrified.

"Skye-chan?"

"Nope." She was already aboard the "Nope-train". Nancy followed behind her.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

* * *

Skye followed behind Nancy as Nancy threw random clothes at her. "Oh, and this would look cute on you, too!" Nancy exclaimed while picking something else up. Skye sighed.

"Nance, I'm not your DOLL dammit." Skye complained and she froze to the look Nancy was giving her.

"You damn sure are… and I'm going to enjoying dressing you up in everything I'm throwing in the basket… And YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!" Nancy hissed and Skye sweat dropped.

"Hai…" She said in defeat and Nancy smiled happily while looking for some more clothes

"I always wanted a little sister. You fit that role perfectly."

"You're older than me by like, ten days, and I'm taller than you." Nancy kicked Skye right in her legs.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Ah! Dammit!" Skye yelped and Nancy smiled at her darkly.

"Not so tall now, aren't you?" Skye glared at her and Nancy sighed while looking at more stuff. "Our birthdays passed and we didn't even do anything. Just worked and slept. Let's have fun today, Skye-chan." Nancy said and Skye only looked at her. Skye smiled.

"Sure, why not?" She said while searching for some clothes. She pulled up a blue dress. "This will look nice on you." Nancy frowned.

"I don't like dresses that much." Skye gave her a look.

"Neither do I, but you're making me wear them anyway, aren't you?" Skye asked and Nancy looked away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Skye slapped her with the dress.

* * *

"It's really hot out…" Skye said while fanning herself. Nancy sighed.

"It is. Oh, there's a store. I'm going to get me some water. You want some?" Nancy asked and Skye nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll wait here." Skye said while sitting down on a bench.

"Oi, girly!" Some blond dude called out to her. Skye pointed to herself and he nodded. "That area is off limits. Off the bench, you!" He said and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure this is a public area." Skye said and a tick mark grew on his head.

"Just move, bitch! Don't need any smart talking from ya!" He hissed and a dark aura grew around Skye.

"What did you call me?" She asked in a low tone and the guy smirked.

"I said-" He was cut off by Skye's fist connecting to his face. The guy was knocked out cold and she stood over him, crossing her arms.

"Annoying." She said in displeasure and was shocked by the make coming her way.

"My, my… quite a temper you have there, I see." Tojo said while walking towards her. He handed her a popsicle. "Something to cool you down?" He asked and Skye hesitated before taking it. When she was going to pay for it, he stopped her. "On the house." They both sat on the bench in silence.

"Thank you for the pop…" She finally said and he shook his head.

"No worries. You know, lots of gang members and thugs roam around here, clearing territory as theirs." He explained. Skye licked some of her frozen treat before turning to him.

"What does that have to do with me? He should at least be more of a challenge then to just carelessly tell people off." Skye said annoyed and Tojo chuckled.

"You're right. Although, it is best to not let your emotions get the best of you." He stated and Skye gave him a cold glare and he jumped a bit to it.

"Are you calling me childish?" She asked and Tojo smiled down at her. He patted her head.

"You know, you look adorable when you're angry." He said and she blushed while glaring at him.

"Don't make fun of me!" She hissed and he laughed. Skye's face went blank and then she put the popsicle in the back of Tojo's shirt, making him jump up, trying to get it out.

"Cold!" He cried out and Skye stood up from the bench. Nancy came back, running towards Skye.

"Skye-chan! Sorry the line was l-" Nancy read the mood and stood back and watched as Skye faced Tojo with her hands on her hips.

"Oi, big guy! My name is Michaels Skye, and I don't take kindly to being made a fool out of!" Skye said while turning around and grabbing Nancy and walking ahead. "Come on Nancy." She said while walking away. Tojo had finally gotten the popsicle and sighed in relief. He turned to where Skye and Nancy had walked away and snickered to the memory.

"Still proved my point by letting your emotions get the best of you... " He sighed while walking around. "I really need to find me a worthy opponent…"

* * *

"Um, Skye-chan?" Nancy called out to Skye who was looking for bras.

"Yeah?"

"What was that about?" Nancy asked and Skye looked at her.

"Don't worry about it." Skye said while picking some up. Nancy sighed.

"You were so embarrassed though…" Nancy thought out loud and Skye blushed while glaring at her.

"Who said I was embarrassed?!" Skye hissed and Nancy was in her own La-La land.

"Don't look at me! Ah~! How dare you? Baka!" Nancy cried out and Skye began to choke her with one of the bras.

"Oi… Since when have I ever said anything like that?" Skye asked darkly with her eyebrow twitching. Nancy laughed while gasping for air.

"Skye-chan?" Skye heard and turned to see Aoi. She let go of Nancy and turned to Aoi.

"Hey." Skye said and Nancy waved. Aoi waved back.

"What are you guys up to?" Aoi asked while looking around.

"Just out shopping. Saw this store and decided I needed some new stuff." Skye said while picking up some more bras. Aoi nodded.

"Same." She said and Skye kept looking.

"Aoi." Skye began and Aoi turned to her.

"Yes?"

"What the fuck was going on over there?" Skye asked, referring to the school. Aoi sweat dropped, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You see, Oga along with his friends were doing… weird things again…" She stated and Skye shook her head.

"Weird shit's been happening ever since I came to that school.." Skye stated and Aoi made a face.

"Weird things been happening ever since OGA came to that school…" Aoi corrected and Skye couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

**Merry Easter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Just as one - sided as ever…" Shoji said while walking up to Tojo with Kaoru. "Well, these few aren't going to be a match for you, Tojo-san."

"What about the part time job?" Kaoru asked. Tojo turned to them.

"Well… After pinning ten guys, they all came after me." He explained and grinned afterwards, surprising Shoji.

"Hm? You seem happy. Were they actually decently tough?" Shoji asked.

"No. That's not it…" He looked at Shoji. "It seems like Oga was making trouble again, Shoji… Just like the rumors say, he's tough" Tojo gave an excited grin. "I can't wait." Him and his friends turned to the female blowing bubbles with a toddler.

"No!" The little boy said and the girl smiled down at him.

"Oh? Then how should I do it?" She asked while looking at the bubble wand. The boy held her hand a certain way.

"Sissy should do it like this!" The boy said while blowing the bubbles in her face. The girl laughed.

"Hey, brat!" She said and the boy laughed.

"Well, of it isn't Michaels Skye." Tojo said, making the girl and the boy turn to him. Skye gave him a look.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed and Tojo grinned.

"What?" He pointed to his back. "Are you going to shove another popsicle in there?" He asked and Skye blushed slightly while glaring at him.

"I will if I get my hands on another one." She declared and Drew tugged at her shirt, making her look down at him.

"You told me not to waste food, Sissy. Why did Sissy waste food?" He asked and Skye's eyes widened slightly. She smiled down at him while placing him on her lap and hugging him close.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said and Tojo's eyes softened at the sight of her.

"So you can be things other than angry."He said and she gave him a look.

"Are you making fun of me again?" She asked and he raised his hands while grinning.

"You're the one who assumed I was calling you childish." He said and a tick mark grew on her head.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She asked annoyed and he laughed.

"You really are hard to please, aren't ya?" He asked and she looked away. Drew looked up at her.

"Sissy, who is that guy?" He asked and she looked down at him. Tojo smiled at him.

"I'm Tojo Hidetora, a friend of your Sissy." Tojo said and Skye snorted.

"Who said we were friends?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"I did. Problem?" He asked, knowing good and well he just annoyed her.

"Oi…" Skye began but was cut off by bubbles being blown in her face again. "Drew! What are you…" She was cut off again by the laughing toddler. Drew ran away while laughing and Skye chased after him while blowing bubbles at him. "Get back here, brat!" Skye demanded and Drew laughed some more. Drew jumped on Tojo, making him pick him up.

"Save me from Sissy, Tora!" Drew said while laughing and Tojo grinned at him.

"I sure will." He said while turning to Skye, who had a shocked look on her face. She couldn't help but smile.

"And what exactly is 'Tora' gonna do?" She asked and Tojo grinned at her.

"Tora is gonna keep the mean lady away." He said amused and Skye ran after them.

* * *

"Sissy, I want that!" Drew said while pointing to the cotton candy stand. Skye sighed.

"You sure are acting spoiled today." She said and then she turned to Tojo. "I'm sorry he's riding on your shoulders." She apologized and he grinned down at her.

"Not a problem at all! He's really adorable when he's happy." He explained and Skye gave him a look while paying for the cotton candy.

"You have no problem calling people adorable." She said while reaching up and giving Drew his fluffy treat. Tojo smiled right down at her.

"I call things the way I see it." He stated and Skye blushed while quickly moving away from him. Drew smiled down at Skye while eating his cotton candy.

"Sissy, I like Tora!" He exclaimed and Skye looked up at him. "Can we play with him again?" He asked and Tojo looked at her. She looked back at him.

"If Tora doesn't mind." She said and Tojo lifted Drew up.

"Of course not! I like Drew too!" He said while making him fly. Drew laughed and Skye smiled at the sight in front of her. She took Drew from Tojo, surprising Tojo a little.

"It's time to go, Drew." Skye said making Drew frown a bit.

"You're leaving? Stay some more." Tojo said and Skye blushed slightly and he grinned. "I want to see more of this 'motherly' side." He stated and Skye gave him a look.

"Motherly?" She asked and he nodded.

"You look more like a mother than an older sister." He explained and Skye's eyes grew sad, catching Tojo a bit off guard. "Oi…"

"I have to be more like a mother… it's the only thing I could do for him…" She said softly while walking off with her brother. Drew waved at Tojo and Tojo waved back, thinking about what she said.

"She looks totally different compared to the way she was at the beach." Shoji said while walking towards Tojo.

"Yeah. I thought the same thing." Tojo said, agreeing with him.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"She's as tough as ever." Furuichi said while walking with Oga.

"Damn it… I'm finally free and…" Oga said and then clicked his tongue. "Who the hell would go searching for them?"

"Furuichi? Oga?" Skye said as she saw the two walk up. Furuichi smiled at her.

"Skye-chan! What are you doing over here?" He asked and Skye shook her head.

"I was just in the neighborhood. Where's Baby Beel?" She asked and Furuichi sighed.

"Hilda-san and Baby Beel are missing. We're out searching for them." Furuichi said and she gasped.

"Do you guys need help?" She asked and she turned to Oga who made an annoyed sound.

Oga stopped and tugged at his collar. "It's hot! Let's go to the river or something." Furuichi looked at him.

"The river?" Furuichi asked, figuring out that Oga was actually looking for Baby Beel.

* * *

"Tojo-san, speak of the devil." Shoji said while facing Oga, who was approaching.

"Oh, so you're Oga… You're thinner than I thought." Tojo said while getting up. Skye's eyes widened slightly.

"You…" She said in a low tone and Tojo smiled at her.

"Yo!" He greeted and then turned to Oga. "It's finally time! Let's fight!" Furuichi stared at the baby on Tojo's back and looked to Oga.

"L-Lucky!" Oga began and Furuichi and Skye were shocked. "Check it out Furuichi-kun! I don't know why, but that brat latched onto Tojo, my lad!" Skye was wondering what the hell was wrong with this dude who was walking into the river. Furuichi followed behind him, trying to calm him down. Tojo laughed.

"You're one funny bastard." He said and then turned to Shoji. "Hey Shoji, this guy is a piece of work." Skye only watched as Oga finally came to his senses and Furuichi turned to Tojo.

"Tojo-san, can we ask you something?" Furuichi asked.

"Sure."

"Is that baby on tour back yours, Tojo-san? Or did you pick him up somewhere and he's stuck to your back?" Furuichi asked and both he and Oga waited for the answer. Tojo turned to the baby that was on his back.

"Oh this guy?" He asked and then he grinned. "Yeah… I'll tell you if you beat me" He said while facing Oga. Skye made a face.

"What the hell…?" She mumbled and then looked at the dude with the shades who was smiling at her.

"Yo." He said to her and then looked at looked at Tojo. "I know you're wondering what's up with him. He's just happy he finally met someone who may be a challenge for him." Shoji explained and Skye looked at Tojo.

"What? So he just likes to fight?" She asked and Shoji grinned.

"Pretty much."

* * *

"Good. I can see it in your eyes. You're like me, you just like to fight." Tojo began, gaining Oga's attention. "You're itching for with your full strength, yeah? But you're surrounded by weaklings… there ain't anyone who could take you on at full power." Tojo stated while making his way towards Oga. "That's how it is for me. Come at me however you want." Oga glared at him.

"You're a crazy bastard." Tojo grinned while preparing to punch Oga.

"Here I come!" Tojo exclaimed and then he socked Oga to the point where Oga flew to the lake, shocking everyone. Tojo looked towards the lake. "Oi, Oi, what's wrong? Don't tell me it's over already." Oga stood up, glaring directly at Tojo. Tojo smirked. "Good. Wanna do it again?" This time, Oga socked Tojo, making him fly back, shocking Shoji.

"Tojo-san!" Shoji called out.

"Don't get excited." Tojo said while getting up. "This has gotten interesting. Yo. You're the same, right?" He asked while attacking Oga again. Everyone watched as the two punched at each other. Both Tojo and Oga were grabbing each other, head to head.

"You're pissing me off. Stop copying me!" Oga demanded and Skye snorted.

"What are you, five?" She mumbled and Furuichi plucked her forehead. "Ow!" She yelped.

"Oi. Be nice." He scolded and she gave him a soft glare before turning back to the fight.

"Oga, right? What's your first name?" Tojo asked with a smirk.

"Tatsumi! What's it to you?" Oga hissed.

"I see… Oga Tatsumi…" Both Oga and Tojo jumped back. Tojo looked right at Oga. "The kid ain't mine. I picked him up yesterday. Dunno what happened, but he seemed lost. I figured I'd look after im' till I find his parents." Tojo explained and Oga smiled at him.

"I didn't ask you. Why are you answering?" Tojo smirked.

"Don't tell me you're his father?" Oga flared.

"I told you I didn't ask!" He yelled while punching at Tojo repeatedly. Skye jumped a bit, hoping that he was going to be alright. She watched as Tojo stopped Oga from grabbing him and how his sleeve got torn in the process. Furuichi and Oga were surprised at the mark on his shoulders.

"That's!" Furuichi called out. Skye studied the mark that was on Tojo's shoulder.

"That's the same mark Oga had on his hand…" Skye said to herself and she turned to Furuichi. "Doesn't that mean that he's Baby Beel's new parent?" She asked and Furuichi turned to her, shocked.

"I'm not sure…"

"I've gotta thank you, Oga Tatsumi." Tojo began. "Thanks to you, I think I can actually go all out a little bit!" Tojo prepared to punch Oga. "Here I come!" He called out while punching Oga, making Oga soar in the air. Skye's eyes widened, wondering if Oga was alright after that. Tojo frowned. "That's all he got?" He said while Shoji turned to him. Skye walked to the lake, waiting for Oga to come up.

"Oga!" She called out. She watched as Tojo and Shoji walked away and then turned to Oga, who stood up in the water. She had actually pitied Oga, who looked troubled.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Tojo turned to the angry female behind him. He waved at her.

"Oi, Skye-chan!" He called out and Skye stomped up to him.

"How could you just fight him like that for no reason?!" She demanded. "And to use this baby as a bargain?" She asked, clearly heated. Shoji nervously tried to calm her down.

"Oi…. Miss-"

"You shut the fuck up!" She hissed and Shoji backed away.

"Yes Ma'am…" Tojo sighed.

"I know this looks bad." Tojo began and Skye rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Duh!"

"Look, I'm not a monster, okay?" He said while hugging Baby Beel close. She only watched him. "I'm pretty sure Oga Tatsumi will be coming back for this little guy." He said and Skye calmed down a bit.

"You know, that's technically kidnapping." She stated and Tojo laughed. She thought about the story Furuichi told her about Oga searching for a suitable parent. This time, she really did calm down and turned to walk away.

"Oi, where are ya going?" Tojo called out and she turned to him.

"To check on Oga. See ya, Tojo." Skye said and Tojo made a face.

"'Tora'." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Hah?"

"Tora. Liked it better when you called me that." He said and Skye blushed slightly.

"I'll think about it." She said while walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal P.O.V **

"Fireworks…?" Skye asked aloud while staring outside the window. She watched it erupt in a daze, and then snapped back into reality when she heard her little brother's snores. Skye had just finished putting Drew to sleep. She sighed while leaning against the wall. "I've got to tell them soon…" She mumbled.

"About getting into Saint Ishiyama?" Skye turns and sees Nancy staring right at her. "When are you going to tell them, Skye-chan? You have to get the uniform tomorrow." Skye sighed.

"I dunno Nance… I wasn't planning on growing close to any of them, but I did. It's gonna be hard, especially telling Takayuki…" Skye said softly

"I doubt Furuichi would be mad at you. Just tell him and the others. If anything, he may be happy for you." Just when Skye was going to respond, Skye's phone rings.

"Hello…? Nene? What's going on at the school…? It's late…." Skye makes a face. "Why are you telling me this….?" Skye's eyes go wide as she bolts towards the door. Nancy was shocked.

"Skye, where are you going this late?!" Nancy demanded and Skye turned to her.

"To my school!"

"In your panties?!" Skye froze and looked down. She was indeed in her panties. Skye blushed while glaring at nothing in particular and headed upstairs to put something on. Nancy was trying her best not to laugh. Skye ran back downstairs in her tank top and sweatpants and headed out. Nancy sighed. "Don't stay out too long…" She muttered.

* * *

Skye made it to the school and saw the state it was in. Skye looked around and saw the Red Tails fighting some of the delinquents along with Aoi. "Nene!" Nene turned to her. "Where's Oga?" She asked and Nene nodded her head towards the direction. When Skye tried to run towards the direction, she was blocked off by some delinquents. She became annoyed. "The hell?"

"You ain't going anywhere, Girlie!" One of them said.

"Let Tojo-sama handle his business!" another one said. A dark aura surrounded Skye and they jumped back. She looked up at them with a cold glare.

"Listen, peasants… either get the fuck outta my way, or get a taste of these hands. Either or…" She said and they growled and charged at her.

"Why you little-" The delinquent was cut off with a fist connecting to his face. He flew back towards the others and Skye kept punching her way through. Within a few seconds, she was already near her destination.

"Now, to find Oga…" She ran towards her destination.

* * *

Tojo stared right towards Oga. "So, Oga Tatsumi… I've heard about you." Oga showed no emotion on his face. "You're this baby's parent, aren't you? That explains why you were unsettled back then. Why didn't you tell me?" Oga grunts and Tojo 'tcks'. "Whatever. I'll give him back to you." Tojo places Baby Beel down. "I want to fight you for real." He pats Baby Beel's head. "Look, it's daddy!" Tojo then turns to Oga. "I don't wanna hear, 'I went easy on you 'cause I was worried about my kid'. Or maybe you'd fight even stronger if you had to…" Tojo smirks at Oga. "... take him back?" This time, Oga smirks back.

"Sorry, but neither." Oga declared, surprising Tojo. "I'm fighting for myself. In the first place, that ain't my kid." He starts walking towards Tojo. "Just like you, I've been caring for him after picking him up. That's all. Whether he comes back to me, or sticks to you…" He turns to Baby Beel. "That's. .. something he'll decide for himself."

Skye watched the scene in front of her, hiding. She smiled when she saw Baby Beel hug Oga. She then turned to Tojo and blushed slightly. "Guess he's not all bad… Still should've just gave him to Oga today when they fought." She became focused when she saw those two preparing to fight. She took a deep breath and just watched. She nearly winced at some of the blows both of them were taking. Though she was worried about Oga, she would occasionally turn to Tojo, hoping he would be okay. When she saw Oga punching Tojo multiple times, she panicked. "Tor-!" She covered her mouth. She calmed herself down and looked back at the fight.

"Skye-chan?" Furuichi called out to her. Skye turned to see him dressed weirdly. Furuichi saw the face she was making and shook his head. "Don't ask." He took a look at her attire. "You look like you were ready for bed…" He pinched her stomach. "Shouldn't be showing this to the world." Skye slapped his hand.

"Shut up, you. You know you like it." Furuichi blushed. "Besides, I rushed out the house after finding out about Oga and Tojo's fight." Skye said while looking back towards the fight and Furuichi's eyes widened.

"Why did everyone else know about this besides me?!" He asked annoyed and Skye snickered.

"Because, you're slow." Skye said and she plucked her forehead. "Ow!"

"Good for you." Both of them turned their attention back to the two on the battlefield after Lamia shot the firework towards them. Before Skye could react, Oga stopped the firework from causing harm to the two of them and the flames made the shape of the Zebul spell. She sighed in relief and Skye turned to see Furuichi's shocked face.

"What is it?"

"If Oga has the mark again, then what about Tojo?" Furuichi asked. Skye thought about it.

"That is a mystery. If Tojo was the new parent but the spell appeared back on Oga's hand, then wouldn't it had disappeared from Tojo's arm?" Skye turned to Furuichi. "But what if it didn't?"

"What?"

"What if what Tojo have is just a tattoo?"

"Skye, that mark is not just some tattoo design. That's a demonic mark." She smiled.

"I know." Furuichi's eyes went wide.

"So what you're suggesting is…"

"Hai." Skye turns back to the fight. "There may be another person with a contract." Skye's staring at Tojo. "Tojo doesn't seem like a bad person. I don't get the same malicious aura I get from Oga, and I also don't get that he actually knows that Baby Beel is a demon baby." Skye said and Furuichi took all of that in.

"We definitely need to see when this is all over." He said and Skye looked up at him.

"..." She wanted to say something, but couldn't. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later. Furuichi noticed her looking up at him and turned to her.

"What is it, Skye-chan?" He asked and he saw the nervousness in her face. "Skye?"

"Takayuki… I need to tell you something… I know this isn't particularly the right time to do it, but I can't keep keeping this from you…" She said and Furuichi's eyes went wide. 'Is she going to confess?' he thought to himself. He faced his whole body towards her.

"I feel the same way!" He shouted red faced. Skye became confused.

"What? Feel the same way? So you knew?" She asked and Furuichi became cocky.

"I mean of course your 'big brother' knew. Why, you think I wouldn't notice?" He said and Skye sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you would be upset with me leaving the school."She said with a smile.

"Why would I be- wait, what?!" Furuichi asked and Skye jumped back.

"I thought you knew!" She asked and Furuichi glared at her.

"I thought you were…" He sighed. "Never mind… so you're leaving…" Skye looked down. "I mean, this is good for you, right? You weren't studying so hard for nothing." He said a bit coldly.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at her. "I'm really sorry." She looked up at him. "You are someone I hold dear to me. Just know that me changing schools doesn't have to stop us from hanging out." She said and Furuichi's eyes softened.

"I guess." He turned to the fight again. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Let me hug you before you go."

"No."

"Oi!"

"You're just trying to cop a feel. Bad big brother you are."

"..."

"I will miss you." Skye's eyes go wide after she felt somebody hugging her from behind. "Taka-"

"Let me hug you dammit! You're lucky I didn't ask to feel your good!" He said annoyed and Skye couldn't help but snicker. "You better visit… or I'll drag you over here by your hair."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Now Morning...**

The fight ended and Skye stared at Tojo laying on the floor. Before Furuichi and Oga left, Furuichi asked about the mark, and Tojo told them about the man he looked up to. Furuichi left thinking about the conversation he and Skye had earlier. 'So she was right… I've gotta tell Oga about this.' he thought to himself. Skye walked towards Tojo and leaned down towards him. "Yo." She called out to him.

"Huh?" Tojo looked up to see two mounds instead of eyes.

"They're right here, idiot." Skye said to him while pointing to her eyes. Tojo looked up at her and stared into her eyes.

"You saw?" She stood up straight while nodding. "All of it?"

"Yes, all of it." She said and he sighed. "Can't believe you two fought until dawn. I didn't get any sleep because of you." She said while sitting beside him.

"Because of me?" He asked and she sat him up.

"Yes, because of you."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I was worried about you…" She mumbled and he stared down at her. He pat her head and she slapped his hand off. "Look at you, you're a mess…" She said while standing up. "Get up."

"No."

"Let me heal your wounds. Get up."

"Let me heal like a man."

"I said get the FUCK UP!" She hissed while kicking his sides. Tojo hissed in pain.

"Ow!"

"Now!" Tojo scrambled to get up.

"Okay, okay!" Skye took his hand walked down the street towards the shopping district. She said him on the bench and gave him a stern look.

"Stay right there." She said while walking into the pharmacy. He saluted her and she rolled her eyes before going inside. While she was inside, he called the ambulance, alerting them on the injured delinquents at the school. Just when he got off the phone, Skye came back with so much supplies. He smiled at her worried expression.

"So cute." He said and Skye wet a rag with water.

"Oh? What is?" She asked while wiping the blood off of him.

"The fact that you're worried." Skye slapped him with the rag while blushing.

"Shut up and let me finish!" She hissed and she kept wiping him until most of the blood was gone. Then, she started tending his wounds.

"It was kind of uncool of me to lose, wasn't it?" He asked after some time and she looked up at his face while tending his wounds. He was staring right into hers.

"It wasn't." She said while focusing back on his wounds. "Just a bit scary watching." She said while moving to work on his bruises. Tojo snickered.

"You can't be a fighter if you found that scary." Skye lifted up his shirt and he blushed slightly.

"I just didn't like watching you two fighting that intensely. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't care." She send while tending to his bruised stomach. He gave a stupid grin.

"So, because it was me, it was- ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Skye was pinching while pressing onto the bruise on his stomach. "Come on! You said it yourself!" He complained and she went back to tending his bruises.

"Shut up Tojo." She said while putting his shirt back down and he frowned. She looked up at him.

"What is it now?" She asked and he looked away. "Tojo?"

"I told you already what to call me." He said annoyed and she gave him a look.

"And I told you already I'd think-" Tojo caught the now sleeping Skye. Tojo grinned while chuckling.

"I guess she was serious when she said she didn't get any sleep." He carried her bridal style. "Well, I don't wanna stay out here for long. I guess you can come with me." He said while walking.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon. ..**

Skye woke up in a bed she didn't recognize. She looked around and saw a plain room setting. "Okay, last night would've seemed like a dream I wouldn't have woken up here." She looked at the clock and saw that it was late at noon. She got up and looked around until she saw another room. She peeked in to see Tojo sleeping. Her face became extremely red. 'I'm at his place?!' she thought to herself and then she tried to step away.

"Oh, you're up?" Tojo said all drowsy. Skye stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to him. He sat up while yawning. "I would've taken you home, but I didn't know where you lived… so here was the best option." He explained and Skye sat on the edge of his bed.

"You should've woken me up."

"You were knocked out cold." Skye sighed.

"Well, even if I'm a bit annoyed that you didn't wake me up…" Skye looked away, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Tora…" She said and Tojo's eyes widened. He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "Tora?!"

"So adorable. Let me hug you!" He said and Skye blushed profusely.

"Let go of me!" She whined and he just hugged tighter. After a while of struggling, she finally gave up.

"My friends always tells me that my obsession with cute things is a problem." He said while hugging her closer. "I don't care though." Skye was blushing the whole time. He covered her with the blanket and she looked up at him. "Might as well go back to sleep, cause I ain't letting go." He said and she sighed while glaring at him.

* * *

**Around Ten at Night...**

"Skye-chan! There you are! I was so worried about you!" Nancy cried while hugging Skye tight. Skye returned him late at night.

"Sorry I didn't come home sooner or texted you. I fell asleep." Skye explained and then she noticed Nancy smelling her. "Nance?"

"Skye-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you smell like a dude?" Nancy asked and Skye gave her a weird look.

"Hah?"

"You smell manly." She takes another whiff of her. "Like, there's a strong scent." Nancy explained and Skye thought about it. She blushed while walking with Nancy into the house and decided to start explaining.

* * *

"Ah… so that's why you were sleepy… You basically stayed out all night." Nancy lifted her hands in the air. "Whoo! Party!" Nancy cheered and Skye gave her a look.

"No. No party." Skye stated and Nancy turned back to Skye.

"And you were at that Tojo's house? Hmmm…." Skye blushed while looking down. Nancy made a face before glompung Skye. Skye glared while blushing at her. "I mean, I see what he means! Your shyness is just, ugh!" She said while hugging Skye tighter. "Say, Skye-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What was it like having big strong arms wrapped around you?" Nancy asked teasingly. Skye's whole body turned red as she tried to push Nancy off. Nancy laughed uncontrollably to her friend's embarrassed expression. She sighed after she finished laughing. "I wonder what it would be like to have You-kun's arms around me…" Nancy said softly and Skye looked up at her. She gently pushes Nancy off of her and then pulls Nancy into an embrace. Nancy snuggles into her breast.

"Who knows? You'll never find out until you confess. .." Skye said while patting Nancy's head. "I'm finally going to meet him though, so be prepared if I kill him." Skye stated and Nancy giggled.

* * *

**Next Day...**

"So, this is Michaels-san?" The principal asked and Skye nodded. He smiled at her. "Really nice to meet you." He led Skye into his office and both of then sat down. "I must say, I was truly impressed on the score you've gotten for your exams. I know it was a lot of work because of all of the exams you were taking." He said and Skye nodded.

"Thank you, Sir."

"And the teachers really want to meet the mystery student doing so well in their classes." Skye blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I really want to know why the chairmen placed you in such a disgusting school." He asked and Skye flinched at the word 'disgusting'. She sighed while explaining everything to the principal, including the recent incident with Lady Rosheru. The man's eyes went wide. "She attacked you at your school?"

"Had someone attack me, Sir. It didn't work though." Skye explained and he listened. "She wasn't too happy about the fact that I was trying to get into your school. I don't know how that information slipped, but I fear what might happen if she actually found out that I am in." Skye said and the principal sighed sadly.

"I want to help you Michaels-san, I really do… but I can't." He said and Skye looked towards him. "You don't know how powerful Rosheru is." He said and she listened to him. "I'll try to keep you under the radar, but just know that you should stay away from Rosheru at all cost."

"So you know of her?"

"Know of her? Most of the people in the educational department knows of her. A lot of us despise her." Skye listened intently. "That woman relies too much on money to get her way. It's disgusting." He started filling out Skye's paperwork. "That woman is too powerful. After she moved here from America-"

"Wait, she's from America?"

"She was in the United States."

"Where?" He looked up at her.

"New York." Skye's eyes were wide and he went back to doing her paperwork.

"Money and success seems to just flow towards her. No one can defy her. That's why I'm telling you to be careful." He said and Skye stared at him. "Welcome to Saint Ishiyama, Michaels-san."


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Skye-chan, don't leave me again…"

"Nance, I have to go…"

"But you don't! Stay here!" Nancy complained while hugging herself against one of Skye's legs. A tick mark appeared on Skye's head. "Skye-chan, you can count on my parents to support you… why can't you just trust them!" Nancy whined and Skye sighed.

"Nancy, I can't keep depending on your parents when they've already done so much for me. It's not fair to them. Now let me go!" Skye said while kicking Nancy off, making Nancy fall on her butt and pout.

"I hate the job you're working at!" Nancy huffed while crossing her arms.

"Nance, this week's pay has been really generous. I wasn't expecting that much and got more than I bargained for." Skye said while walking towards the door.

"Only I can dress you up! You're my doll!" Skye blushed while glaring at her.

"Damare!" Skye hissed before leaving. Nancy pouted again while turning to Drew. A creepy smile formed on her face.

"No." Drew said before going to the living room to read his favorite book. Nancy pouted again.

"Waah! Now I'm going to be bored again!"

* * *

"Welcome, Michaels-san." The pinkette said when Skye entered the locker rooms.

"Hello Sherri. And I already told you to just call me Skye." Skye said while pulling out her outfit and Sherri gave a light blush.

"Hai."

"Is that Skye I see? Welcome!" A brunette came and tackled Skye.

"Rei… I can't breathe…" Skye coughed out and Rei backed off laughing.

"Oops! Gomen!" Rei watched as Skye changed. "Ever since you came last week, business has been better. Be expecting a raise from boss!" Rei said with a wink and Skye turned around wide eyed.

"Really?" She asked and Rei nodded excitedly. Skye smiled while looking into the mirror and fixing her top and another figure came in.

"Skye-chan, what have I told you about confidence?" The scarlet haired girl said while standing behind her. Skye blushed slightly while stopping.

"Sorry Yuka." She said and Yuka smiled.

"That's fine. The customers do like the timid side of you. So refined." Yuka said while fixing her hair in the mirror. "Come on. The shop will open any minute."

* * *

"Really, this girl is working in a cafe?" Laura said while watching a girl serve her customers. She turned to Rosheru. "Why are we watching her again?" She asked boredly and Rosheru just kept eyeing the girl.

"This girl has been nothing but trouble. The fact that she's trying to make her miserable life seem like anything good is irking my nerves." Rosheru explained and Laura sighed while smiling at Rosheru.

"Rosheru, isn't it time you let that go? The girl is no longer in your school, you have no chance of seeing her again, that is, if you stop stalking her. Just be happy-"

"Laura."

"Yes?" Rosheru finally looked at her with a cold gaze, making Laura shut up immediately.

"Once someone crosses me, I will not stop into I have made that person's life a complete hell." Rosheru explained before turning her attention back to the girl waiting the tables. Laura was disturbed by everything Rosheru said. "Now, have you gathered any information for me about that girl?" Laura didn't respond. "Well?"

"O-oh y-yes…. Turns out she's living with the McDonald family…" Laura said meekly and Rosheru's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Michaels lost her parents at a young age. The McDonald's have been caring for her ever since-"

"They were together this whole time?!" Rosheru hissed while slamming her fist on the wheel of the car, shocking Laura. "She made that deal, knowing full and well why I wanted them to go to separate schools… I wanted them SEPARATED!" Rosheru roared and Laura tried to calm her down. "Give me the names!"

"R-Reginald McDonald and Carla McDonald…" Laura squeaked out and Rosheru thought about the names.

"Carla? Carla Springfield being her maiden name?" Rosheru asked and Laura nodded. A devilish smirk formed on Rosheru's face. "Her husband works for one of the companies I have business deals with."

"Is he the accountant?" Laura asked and Rosheru face her a smile.

"Not anymore, he's not."

"Rosher-" Rosheru drives, silencing Laura in the process.

* * *

**Next Day...**

"Here you go, Sir." Skye said while handing her customer a drink and dusting her pants off. He smiled at her and she bowed before sighing and going to the next table. Rei came from the back and waved over at her.

"Skye-chan! Mai needs you in the back!" She shouted and Skye nodded before heading over to the kitchen. Mai turned to her when she entered.

"Skye." She continued rolling the dough. "Could you run to the store for me? We're out of some ingredients." Mai asked and Skye nodded and then headed out.

* * *

"Tojo." Shoji called out and Tojo looked up at him from his stand.

"What is it, Shoji?" Tojo asked and then Shoji motioned his head towards the girl walking down the street. Tojo saw her and his eyes widened slightly to her attire. A goofy grin plastered his face and Shoji sweat dropped.

"Tojo… you should really work on your addiction…" He stated and Tojo had the same face.

"But look at her… so adorable!"

"She's not an animal…"

"I almost want to bother her!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Tojo-san," Kaoru cutted in, making both of the boys turned to him. He gave a mischievous smile. "I'm in the mood for some iced coffee." Tojo returned the smile and Shoji shook his head to the two idiots.

* * *

"I've brought everything from the list, Mai." Skye said while handing her all of the smiled and then took something out of her pocket.

"Thanks Skye." Mai placed the items in Skye's hand, and Skye gasped.

"Mai… this is…"

"Take it. You've been working hard." Mai said while taking the bread out of the oven and putting the other dough in. Skye stared at the cash in her hands before tucking it in her pocket and heading back out to serve her customers. Sherri went up to her.

"Skye, there are three men waiting for you at eight." Sherri explained before making her way to table two. Skye nodded and headed to the table with a smile.

"Good afternoon! My name is Skye, and I'll be your waitress at this time." Skye said while bowing and then she heard an 'aw', becoming surprised.

"Skye-chan is so kawaii!" Tojo exclaimed and Skye looked up in horror. She saw Kaoru smiling, Shoji looking guilty, and Tojo with a goofy look. Her eyes darkened.

"The hell are you guys doing here?" She asked in a low tone and Shoji decided to speak up.

"I tried to stop them-" He was cut off by Kaoru.

"We saw you and decided to get some discounted iced coffee." He said while looking over at Skye. Skye rose an eyebrow.

"Discounted?" She asked and Kaoru gave a pout.

"Come on, Michaels-chan. We're friends, aren't we? Hook us up." A tick mark appeared on her forehead as a dark aura grew around her.

"Oh?" Tojo was in his own world.

"Ne, ne, Skye-chan! What other uniforms do you have?" He asked and Skye turned over to him.

"This and the skirts. Why?" She asked and Tojo cheered. Shoji sweat dropped.

"Again, Tojo-san, she's not an animal." He explained and Tojo made a face.

"I don't care. She's still cute." A blush appeared on Skye's face.

"Hah?" 'Why does this feeling seem so familiar?' she thought to herself and then her eyes widened in realization. 'Nancy'... Nancy would always randomly have outfits ready for her, dressing her up as she pleased. Now she has to deal with a dude with an obsession with cute things. She looked down at her outfit. It was normal enough: button down white top, black pants and low heels. She wasn't like Sherri who had the long skirt, or Rei with the short one. She was really trying to figure out what was wrong with this male.

"Iced coffee… I want iced coffee!" Kaoru whined, snapping Skye back into reality. She decided to calm down, take their orders, and then serve them as fast as she could to get them the hell out of there. She put back on her smile, getting into character.

"How may I serve you today?" She asked charmingly and the aura around Tojo became sparkly.

"Iced. Coffee." Kaoru said and Skye took note to beat the ever living crap out of him when her shift was over.

"I'll just take a water, thank you." Shoji said, not wanting to annoy her any further. Skye took note and turned to Tojo.

"You." Tojo said carelessly, making Skye freeze in her spot. She was seeing stars and not able to stand straight.

"Tojo, how many times do I have to say she's not a stuffed toy or an animal?" Shoji scolded, calming Skye down a bit and Tojo pouted.

"Green tea." He said childishly and Skye quickly walked away trying to shake the embarrassed feeling she had. Rei turned to her shocked.

"Skye-chan, are you okay? You were at that table for a while." She asked and Skye handed Mai the orders.

"Just some people I know." Skye said shyly. "some stupid people…" She mumbled and Rei laughed.

"You and that big guy seem to be close." Rei said and Skye blushed while shaking her head.

"No! We're not like that!" She defended and Rei laughed again.

"Are ya sure? You came back all shaken up." Rei said teasingly and Skye turned away from her, glaring at the ground.

"Oh leave her be, Rei." Mai said while handing Skye the drinks. "Here, Skye-chan." Mai said and Skye took it to table eight. Rei pouted.

"I can't help but tease her, Mai." Rei said and Mai sighed.

"Yeah… but one day, she'll let her anger loose on you." Mai said while walking away and stars appeared in Rei's eyes.

"Awesome!" She cheered and Mai shook her head.

"You're hopeless."

Skye handed the boys their drinks and was about to walk away when Tojo stopped her. "Wait!" She gave him a look.

"What?" She asked and Tojo lifted up a finger.

"One hug."

"Nein." Tojo pouted again and Shoji and Kaoru laughed watching her walk away.

"She's so mean…" Tojo said annoyed and looked outside. "We should come here often." He said and Kaoru grinned.

"I'm game." Kaoru said and Shoji kept a blank face.

"No." He said and the two guys looked at him.

* * *

"Reggie?" Mrs. McDonald called out to her husband walking into the house. Reginald turned to his wife.

"Carla…" He walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Carla started making him coffee.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked while handing him straight black coffee and sitting next to him.

"Carla… they accused me of plagiarism…" He said so defeated and Carla's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"They said that most of the documents sent back are the same… that I'm stealing money from the company."

"Why?!" Carla yelled and Reginald looked up at her.

"I don't know. They're investigating things now." Reginald said while rubbing his temples. "When they offered me a job in Japan, I wasn't expecting this…" He stated and Carla just looked angry.

"I wasn't either. The pay was good, we're getting food in our bellies, I quit my job as a lawyer-"

"You did that to stay safe." Reginald said, stopping her. "I would never want you to be hurt… I couldn't bare it." He said and Carla looked at him sadly. "Speaking of the pay, they're reducing it."

"What?!"

"They're onto me, Carla. They want to make sure that I'm in the clear. Companies take this very seriously. I could be facing some serious charges."

"Will we be okay? I could get a job and-"

"No, don't worry." He said with a soft smile. We'll manage. This would all be cleared up, and everything will fall back into its steady pace." He said while placing a soft kiss on her lips. Carla couldn't help but worry.

* * *

**A week later..**

"You're here again?" Skye asked with her eyes twitching and Tojo had a goofy look on his face again.

"You're wearing the skirt today!" He cheered and Skye rolled her eyes. "Skye-chan, one hug please."

"No."

"So mean…" He pouted and Skye took out her notepad.

"What will you be having today, Sir?" Skye asked and Tojo only stared up at her boredly. "Tojo-"

"Tora."

"Tora… What do you want?" She asked again and he looked away boredly.

"Smoothie." Skye sighed in annoyance.

"You have to give me a flavor dammit! You see the menu, don't you?!" She hissed in annoyance and he waved his hand at her as if he was shooing her.

"I dunno. Surprise me." He said. Took so much patience not to stomp on him. Skye went and started working on his order.

* * *

**Later in the Evening...**

"Aw, you don't wear the uniform to your home?" Tojo asked disappointed and Skye gave him a look.

"Of course not. And what are you doing here?" She asked while starting to walk home.

"I'm walking you home." He said boredly and she gave him a look.

"And why are you doing that?" She asked, walking beside him.

"It's dark when you get out. It wouldn't be right to just allow you to walk home alone." He explained and Skye blushed a bit.

"You don't need to do that, you know? I'm not damsel in distress." She said and he looked down at her.

"But you're still a girl." Tick mark.

"Fight me." Skye demanded and Tojo gave her a look.

"Right now?"

"Fight me." She said getting in a fighting stance. Tojo sighed while preparing himself.

"I'm not gonna go all o-" He was cut off with a kick to the groin. He gasped and jumped back, trying to dodge another one of her attacks. "Oi! That's not fai-"' Skye aimed to give another kick and he blocked this time, making her jump back. She went to punch him multiple times, getting some hits before he finally grabbed her wrists and lifted it above her head. She blushed at how close both of their faces were. "Cut it out." He said annoyed and Skye glared while blushing up at him.

"Nope." She kneed him, making him let go and she stood up straight. Tojo groaned before standing up and catching up to her. "Go away."

"Nein." She blushed looking up at him. Tojo gave a grin. "I knew you were telling me 'no' before, but I didn't know what language. German, right?" He asked and she looked away. They kept walking together in silence and then Skye stopped walking when she saw Tojo freeze. "I sense an animal." He said, making her eyes go wide.

"Huh?" Suddenly, a small tan kitten came out. Skye was in shock in what she saw afterwards. Tojo kneeled down, speaking to the kitten in a baby voice.

"Come, come! You are sho cute. Come wittle kitty!" He said excitedly and Skye held in a laugh. The kitten came and snuggled against his hand. Tojo was in la la Land. Skye smiled while bending over and picking the kitten up. Tojo became annoyed. "Oi, I saw him first!" He complained and he froze to what he saw.

"You are a cute kitty, aren't you?" She asked softly while tickling his belly. The kitten snuggled up to her and she smiled down at it. She stopped when she saw the look Tojo was giving her. "What?" Tojo turned away, blushing.

"Nothing. I didn't know you liked animals." He said in a low tone and they continued walking. Skye made a face.

"What? I love animals. My obsession with them is not like you, though."

"I like cute things." He stated and Skye chuckled, making him turn to her.

"I know." She said while giving him the kitten. "This is my stop. Thank you, Tora." She said while heading into the house and he walked away. Just when Skye walked into the house, she heard Mr and Mrs. McDonald talking to each other.

"They just keep reducing my pay, Carla. I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to support every body…" Reginald said and Carla was angry.

"We will have to manage! I promised her that I'd take care of Skye and her brother!"

"And we are! But look at the situation at hand!" He shouted back and Skye widened at the information she was hearing. "I'm praying that they settle this. I don't even know how this problem came about, but this is a disaster. Think of the food, the bills…" Reginald said and Carla just glared at the floor. Skye sighed before finally decided to make her presence known.

"I will gladly leave." Skye told them, shocking the two of them in the process.

"Skye…" Carla breathed out and then she began to shake her head rapidly. "No! I promised to take care of you!"

"And you did… and I will forever be greatful…" It became silent in the house. "However, knowing that me being here is affecting the stability of the house is troubling to me." Carla's face showed sadness.

"Where will you go? Where?" She demanded and Skye shrugged.

"I'll find a place. The cafe I'm working at pays a pretty penny. I should be alright." Skye said with a smile and Reginald's face showed remorse.

"I'm sorry, Skye." He said and Skye smiled.

"Don't be. I just have one favor though." Skye said and Carla nodded.

"Anything, you name it." Carla said quickly and Skye looked up at her.

"Please, keep Drew for me. He needs to be in a stable home." Skye begged and Carla wrapped her in an embrace.

"Of course! Just know that this doesn't mean you can't visit us." She said while cupping Skye's face and Skye nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Skye sat in a park with her bags. She sighed in annoyance, staring up at the moon. "Why do I feel as if that bitch had something to do with this?" Skye wondered to herself and then sighed in annoyance. "Now I have to look for a place…"

"You do?" Skye jumped up in surprise and saw that it was just Tojo. She glared at him, hard.

"Why do you keep popping up every where?!" She hissed and he gave her a look.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said and then he saw her bags and suitcases. "Why did you leave home? Running away?" He asked and Skye shook her head while sitting down.

"My adoptive family are in a money crisis right now… and I volunteered to leave." She explained and his eyes widened. 'Adoptive family?' he thought to himself. She gave him a smile. "I'm fine though. With the money I saved up, I should find me a place." She said confidently and he gave her a bored look.

"Or you could just come with me." He did bluntly, making her eyes go wide. She shook her head rapidly while waving her hands around.

"No! I don't want to trouble you! Plus, that'll be weird!" She stated, but he ignored her and picked up her stuff. "Tojo!" He looked back at her.

"Come on, I don't have all day." He said while walking towards his home. She didn't know what to do or say. So instead, she followed behind him obediently.


	12. Chapter 12

**Skye's P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm in an environment strangely familiar. I sat up and looked around… yep… this was Tojo's apartment. I guess everything that had happened yesterday wasn't a dream. I sighed while laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. Why was it that bad shit always happened to me? It's bad enough that I have this fake nun on my radar, so I have to deal with her and live with Tojo?

I paused for a second. 'Have her on my radar' I thought to myself. I jumped up on realization and I glared at nothing in particular. "She has got to have something to do with this shit. .. I can feel it!" I hissed under my breath. Lord knows how much I want to make this woman my bitch, but I have to calm myself down. Nancy would've wanted me to.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Mother," Nancy walks into the kitchen to her mother preparing breakfast. Carla turns to her. "Where's Skye?" Nancy asked and Carla's eyes widened. Nancy sits at the dining table. "When I came home yesterday, she was nowhere to be seen. I'm worried about her." She looks up at her mother. "Did she tell you where she was going?" Carla was silent for a moment, and then she decided to speak.

"Nancy. … Skye volunteered to leave the house." Carla explained and Nancy shrugged her shoulders. "Leaving the house, meaning moving out." Nancy's eyes grew sad and wide.

"What? Why?" She stood up angrily. "Why would she do that?! Why without speaking to me?!" Nancy hissed and Carla couldn't even look at her daughter.

"It was your father's job!" Nancy calmed down to listen. "Your father… is in some serious heat right now… they're reducing his pay constantly." Nancy was just shocked to the new information. "Skye happened to hear your father and I discussing things, and-"

"She decided on something on her own…" Nancy said annoyed. "Like she always does…"

"I didn't want her to go! I really didn't but-"

"I know, mom… She's really hard headed." Tears fell down Nancy's cheeks. "I just wanna know where she is…" Carla walked up to her daughter and embraced her.

"We're hoping for the best, your father and I. When things get back to normal, be expecting her back." Carla said determinedly and Nancy nodded into her mother's chest.

* * *

Skye had finished putting her uniform on and fixing her hair. She decided to put some mascara on, and Tojo walked into her room. "Morning." He said while laying on her bed. She slowly turned her head towards him.

"What is it, Tojo?" Tojo grew annoyed.

"How many times do I have to say it? Tora. Call me Tora! Or Hide.. Either one." He said and Skye rolled her eyes while applying her mascara again. "Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Whoo… Salty much?"

"I'm still trying to figure you out, Tora." Skye finished and then turned to him. "Why did you give me this room to stay?" She asked and Tojo turned his head towards her and shrugged.

"Why not?" She only looked at him. Tojo turned his head back to the ceiling. "Believe it or not, I like you a lot, so knowing that you needed a place to stay, I felt obligated to invite you here." He explained, making Skye's eyes go wide. He turned to her with a grin. "Do you consider me a friend yet?" He asked and a blush formed on her cheeks. He watched as she fumbled with words.

"... Thank you, Tora…" Skye said while looking down. Tojo couldn't take it anymore and leaped towards her. "Tojo?!"

"Come on now! Let your rent be payment of hugs!" He squealed and Skye jumped away.

"No! Besides I have work, and you won't let go!" She yelled while trying to dodge another on of his hug attacks. She tripped and fell on the bed, making him catch his prey. "Tojo, let go!" She whined and Tojo hugged tighter.

"Nope. I've been denied of hugs way too long." He said while snuggling into her. 'So adorable!" He cheered and Skye hid her face to hide her embarrassment. Tojo sighed sadly while letting her go. "Too bad both of us will be busy today. I'll pick you up from work, okay?" He asked while patting her head. She nodded before leaving the room. Tojo called out to her. "I've made some breakfast! Eat something before leaving!"

* * *

**Later on That Day...**

Skye sighed while finally going on break. When she went out the back of the cafe, she was glomped by a female. "Skye-chan!" Skye looked up and saw Nancy with a tear stained face.

"Nancy…" Nancy started slapping on Skye.

"How DARE you leave without telling me?! Do you know how worried I was?! Baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" She started shaking Skye. "Die! Die, die, die!" She hissed while trying to hold some of the tears in. Skye sighed before pulling Nancy into an embrace. Nancy pouted, but eventually snuggled into Skye's chest.

"Sorry Nancy." Skye said and she looked down at Nancy. "I just didn't want to be a burden to your family." They both stood up and then sat on the dumpster. "I really feel as if it's my fault all of that nonsense is going on with your father." Skye said and Nancy turned to her.

"Why would you think that?" Skye stared towards the ground.

"I think Rosheru has something to do with this… I really do bro. And it's really getting to me that I'm the one she wants, yet, she's messing with y'all. It's irking my soul." Skye said, her voice sounding hurt. Nancy's eyes grew sad, and then the sadness turned into rage.

"We really need to do something about that monster of a woman! She's really messing with your head-"

"Shh." Skye shushed Nancy, and listened for some sounds. Nancy was confused, but followed along anyway. Skye looked and saw a black car. She eyed the individual getting out and her gaze turned into a glare. "Laura…." Skye gracefully got down and walked towards the individual, and Nancy followed along. Skye leaned back against the wall, not wanting to be caught.

* * *

"Rosheru, I believe you should stop now…" Laura said, finally gaining some courage. Mr. McDonald came in and told one of his colleagues how his 'adoptive daughter' volunteered to leave the house because of what you're causing. That's just plain wrong-"

"Laura." Rosheru spoke, making Laura look up at her.

"Yes?"

"I will put him in the clear." Laura listened. "Just knowing that, that girl is out on the street somewhere is really brightening my day." Rosheru sighed while taking a sip of her tea. "I came to Japan for a better life… to be a changed woman… Rochelle O'Conner, wonderful educator…" She took another sip of her tea. "I couldn't even do that. Money controls everything. Humans, the demons? No, money is. Money rules everything around us."

"Does it have to rule everything?" Laura asked and Rosheru just laughed.

"Oh Laura, it already does. It's not being forced to rule everything. That's just how it is." Rosheru said while staring into the distance. "I'm going to tell you something, Laura, and I don't want to hear a peep of it coming out of you." Rosheru said and Laura nodded.

"I understand." Rosheru cleared her throat.

"Years ago, I was the CEO of this really big company, Stardom. There were a lot of investors and sponsors because of how successful the company was. Not only was Stardom getting more people into the entertainment industry, but it was contributing so much in the economy. I will not lie to you, some of the deals Stardom made were illegal." Laura nodded, prompting Rosheru to continue. "However, the money was good, so it didn't matter to me. However, one of the sponsors founded out, and decided it was best to stop sponsoring us, and to tell all of the other sponsors and investors."

"So the success of Stardom collapsed?"

"Nope. I made sure of it."

"I don't quite understand."

"When you run out of money, you make some more, no?" Rosheru asked and Laura's eyes went wide.

"You didn't…"

"Oh, I did." Laura was in shock. "Printed as much money as I needed. The work was so good, I bet you some people are still traded those dollar bills not knowing they're fake." It was silent for a moment, and then Rosheru decided to continue. "Despite continuing to be successful, amongst the sponsors was a lawyer. She heard everything the sponsor complaining had to say and decided to go against me." Rosheru rested her head in her palms. "Oh, how I hated that woman. The disgusting thing about it was that she was one of the best lawyers the United States had to offer."

"So she gave you trouble. … like Michaels-san?"

"Exactly. I thought I could just pay off the court to just let me go and continue my business, this bitch gathered so much evidence against me, that it wasn't even funny. I had to do something about it." Laura squinted her eyes, wondering where Rosheru was going with this. "It was raining, my hair was a mess for searching for this woman, and I was only seeing red. But, God was on my side I tell you… just when I was about to run a red light, I saw her turn her head towards me." Laura covers her mouth in shock.

"Rosheru… you didn't… you didn't. .. Please tell me you didn't…!" Laura begged, not even bothering to hide her horrified expression.

"She didn't die though. She was just knocked unconscious."

"Oh my God…"

"I was beyond livid at that point. I dragged her by the hair to the trunk of my car, and I locked her in there, driving off to some secluded location." Rosheru stares at her now cold tea. "It amazed me- even after all of that, she was still able to move, as if nothing was wrong. I just blacked out that day. I took out the shovel I had planned on digging her grave in, and I just slammed it into her multiple times." Laura was now crying at this point. "Stabbing her, making an effort to scoop her head off, all of that…"

"Why are you telling me this?!" Laura demanded, now terrified for her life. Rosheru gave her a blank stare.

"Because I trust you… You've done more than enough for me, staying by my side at my school and gathering all of this information. It's the least I could do."

"I don't want to hear this…"

"Well, you're going to hear this." Rosheru stated bluntly. "She finally died. Gosh, I even scared myself a bit when I came back to my senses… she no longer looked like herself… a god damned mess. I took care of her body and then went on my own way." Laura just didn't want to hear anymore. "I payed the news articles to say she died in a car accident. The headlines saying, 'The Death of Lenore Charles'."

* * *

Skye couldn't move. She literally could not breath, think, hear anything. Nancy saw this and tried to calm Skye down. "Skye-chan." She whispered, trying to get her attention.

"Home…" Skye said softly.

"Huh?"

"I have to go home…" Skye said and began walking down the alley way. Nancy followed behind her, worried, of course.

"And where exactly is your home?" Nancy asked and Skye slowly pointed towards the street.

"There…" She kept walking, not caring for anybody around her or her surroundings. She kept walking and walking, only seeing the door that stood between the two sidewalks. Nancy kept calling out it her but she didn't listen. When she finally made it to the door, she felt a big hand pull her back onto the sidewalk. Skye looked up to the man embracing her and saw Tojo, looking angry.

"The hell were you doing walking into the street?! Are you insane?!" He scolded. Skye only stared up at him for a brief second and then fell into a deep slumber. "Oi!"

* * *

**Skye's P.O.V.**

I woke up. For some reason, I was nude, and the surroundings around me was a soft blue. Like, I was in some different dimension or something. The weirder thing was that I saw two girls who looked exactly like me. The one to the left of me, looking sad, as if there was nothing left for her and the one to the right of me, banging against the glass wall savagely. I guess both of these girls were caged.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" The savage one hollered while banging against the glass. Damn, she even sounded like me. I saw how much she was upset, and I wanted to help her. I slowly walked towards her, making my way to open the door she was currently locked by. The savage girl began to nod excitedly, pointing to the nob of the door. Just when I was about to open it, a light chocolate skinned hand came and stopped mine. Shocked, I slowly looked up and my eyes widened to the sight in front of me. The woman smiled down softly at me.

"Don't open that door…" She said in a beautiful voice. Her voice was music to my ears, for I haven't heard it in a long time. The woman faced me towards the girl on the left. "Despite feeling sorrowful, the wounds can slowly heal." She began, guiding me towards the left door. "The pain may be unbearable, but trust me when I say that, that pain will make you stronger, and wiser. Makes you want to become a better woman than you are today…" She gently placed my hand on the nob of the door. "Please, no matter how unbearable the pain is," the woman wrapped her arms around me, hugging me from behind. "Never go to open that other door…" I turn the nob, and the depressed looking girl looked right up at me.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye woke up in tears. The pain in her chest was just unbearable. She couldn't take it. She jumped out of bed, trying to find something that would soothe her pain. Nancy came in, soon after she heard some footsteps. "Skye?" Nancy's eyes grew wide and she automatically charged towards Skye, making her lay back on the bed. "Skye, please calm down…" Skye clutched her chest and sobbed.

"It hurts!" The pain was truly unbearable. "God, why won't it go away? It's lingering!" Skye hissed and soon after, Tojo came in.

"How is she doing?" He asked and Nancy shook her head.

"Not too good. .. She's not in her right state of mind… I'm kinda not either after what I just heard…" Nancy explained and then she mumbled to herself. "This really is a small world…"

"You can leave her to me. I can tell you need to rest yourself. Come over anytime." He said and she nodded before taking one last look at Skye and heading out. Tojo turned his attention back to the hysterical girl, and laid her down beside him. He was surprised when she clutched onto his chest, but patted her back nonetheless.

"Momma…." His eyes widened slightly. "Momma…." She sobbed again. When she calmed down, he really needed to hear what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Past...**

"I promise, I can get you the money by tomorrow-"

"You say that every fucking time-"

"I mean it!"

"..."

"I found this place where they take most of the stuff I make. When I told them how much I had in storage, they offered to pay a heavy price."

"Not bad, Rowen. Not bad at all."

"I do try, Arnold." Arnold took a puff from his cigarette.

"Hey, where's your daughter?" He asked, staring Rowen coldly in the eyes. Rowen sweated a bit, but tried not to show his nervousness.

"She's in the back." Rowen answered while turning to the back. "Rochelle!" He called out and a young girl, at least eleven years old, came out.

"Yes, Father?" She asked softly and Rowen gestured himself towards Arnold.

"Say hello to Mr. James." He said and Rochelle turned to Arnold and gave him a meek nod.

"Hello…" Arnold smiled while tapping his cigarette.

"Hello, Rochelle. Listen, you may take a trip with me if Daddy isn't able to make his payments." Arnold stated bluntly, making Rowen look towards him, horrified.

"W-what? Arnold, I already told you-"

"And I already told you that you say the same shit every time. You better hope this place don't stand you up. I'm tired of your stupid ass." Arnold said while dropping his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. "Have my money by tomorrow, Rowen." He said before walking out of Rowen's apartment. Rowen stared towards that direction for a moment and then sat down for a bit to think. Rochelle was still thinking about what Arnold had said.

"Father?" She called out, and Rowen looked up at her. "What did Arnold mea-"

"Don't worry about it." He stated, cutting her off. He sighed. "Just don't worry about it."

* * *

**Next Day...**

"What do you mean you don't need them anymore?!" Rowen hissed at the top of his lungs. The man shook his head.

"We got some of those equipment already for a cheaper price. Sorry, but you took too long to deli-" the man was cut off by a fist connecting to his face. Some of the man's follow ups came to see what was going on. The man looked up at Rowen, obviously angry. "The fuck was that for?!" Rowen only saw red.

"Because of your fucked up ass, I may lose my life, and my daughter. More importantly, my fucking daughter!" Rowen hissed and the man became confused.

"What are you talking about man?" The guy asked and Rochelle jumped out of the van.

"Father?"

"Get back in the van, Rochelle!" He yelled and she complied. He hopped into the van himself and started driving off. Rochelle was confused. She didn't know what was happening, other than the fact that her father was clearly losing his mind. "Rochelle."

"Yes, Father?"

"Money… Money rules everything in life. .." He said softly and Rochelle just stared up at him. "Money can determine your status, your life, rather you live or die…" He took a turn. "Money rules everything."

"So if we had money, we'd rule the world?"

"Oh yeah, big time." He continued to drive. The ride was quiet, and Rochelle shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Rochelle… Papa is going to leave you some place, alright?" Rowen said and Rochelle turned to him. "Just stay there for the time being, okay? Don't let Arnold find you." He said and she nodded, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

**Twelve Years Forward...**

"So, this is why we should allow Jane to join Stardom." Rochelle O'Conner, CEO of the entertainment company Stardom. Rochelle pointed to the graphs. "Just look at all of the revenues she's been pulling in by us sponsoring her. Her becoming a permanent member will drive more stars into joining our company." Rochelle stated, earning a round of applause from her audience. She gave a slight bow before heading to her seat and sitting down beside her coworker. Her coworker leaned in towards her.

"Good job. I'm sure the sponsors will enjoy this." She said and Rochelle leaned in towards her.

"Good. After that little 'incident' with Mary, I just hope the word doesn't leak out before things go well." Rochelle said and her coworker nodded. "Mavis, when exactly is that meeting with the ShowTime sponsor?" Rochelle asked and Mavis looked at her.

"Around three."

"Okay, let's go." Rochelle said before exiting with Mavis to the hallways. The two were searching for the meeting room when Rochelle's eyes landed on a chocolate woman. The woman turned to Rochelle and gave a dazzling smile, and Rochelle couldn't help but return it. "How do you do, Ma'am?" Rochelle said and the woman extended her hand out to Rochelle.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm Lenore Charles." Lenore said and Rochelle shook her hand.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'll be a fool not to, Ms. Top Lawyer from NYC." Rochelle said and Lenore chuckled.

"Please, don't flatter me."

"Please know that I will rely on you when my company is in need of aid." Rochelle said and Lenore gave her a smile that just didn't sit right with her.

"It would be my pleasure." Lenore said before walking towards her destination. Rochelle chose to let her suspicion go and continue on her way.

* * *

**Next Day...**

"Not only were these actions illegal, but the fact that you kept them from us is what's really troubling to me." Jonathan Grey, the sponsor from ShowTime complained. Rochelle only stared at him boredly.

"Your point is, Mr. Grey?" She asked, not hiding any sense of disinterest.

"My point is that I do things accordingly to the law."

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Father!" Little Rochelle ran around the streets yelling. "Father!" She ran down many alleyways. "Father, can you hear me?!" He shouted at the top of her lungs. She made it down one alleyway, where there was a dead end, and her face showed no emotion whatsoever. She stared up at the crucified man, all bloody and his clothes tattered. His face expression portrayed him being away through all of this torture, and what's slashed into his chest finally made Rochelle see the reality of things. "C. R. E. A. M.?" She questioned aloud, and just after she questioned it, a car drove by, blasting some loud music.

Cash Rules Everything Around Me

C. R. E. A. M.

Get the money

She didn't even bother to hear the rest of the lyrics. Those three verses stuck to the back of her mind for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Flashfront (Lol joking)**

"Well, Mr. Grey, to me, money is the law." Rochelle said and Jonathan only looked at her. "Money can determine your status, your life, rather you live or die." She stated and he only shook his head.

"That's nice. Well, just know I gave all of the other sponsors a heads up."

"What?"

"Good luck in life, Ms. O'Conner. I hope you make better decisions in life." Jonathan said before exiting the office. Rochelle was beyond pissed.

"What are we going to do?" Mavis asked, worried about her next check. Rochelle turned to her confidently.

"Just keep doing what we're doing. Also, there's such thing as making money." Rochelle declared and Mavis's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that illegal?" Rochelle gave her a look.

"Aren't all of the other things we were doing illegal?" Rochelle asked sarcastically while walking to the door.

"Yeah, but those were minor… this just… takes the cake." Rochelle turned to Mavis coldly.

"If you want to puss out, then go ahead." Rochelle stated before leaving. Mavis only kept quiet and followed behind. A chocolate skinned woman walked in with a big grin plastered on her face and bent over to look under the deck. A man walked in and smirked.

"Put that ass away, Ms. Charles." He teased and Lenore only turned her head towards him.

"I could report you for sexual harassment, Mr. Grey." Lenore said after finally getting the recording device. Jonathan chuckled.

"Or you could just give me the evidence we have on the corrupt broad and move on with our lives." He said while reaching for the device, but she jerked her arm back. She raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you have me doing this? I have a daughter to care for, you know. I can't risk getting a lawsuit filed against me for this " Lenore lightly scolded and Jonathan sighed.

"This is good for the community. Many businesses are going down because of Stardom's corrupt business deals and actions. To keep a balance in the business world, there needs to be that mutual respect, and Rochelle has that for no one." Jonathan explained seriously and Lenore took one look at him and then gave him the recording device. "Merci." He said and she only gave him a brief 'mhm' before leaving the room. Jonathan smirked before heading out himself.

* * *

**The Week After...**

"Rochelle, we're sorry, but we just can't work with you any longer."

"You're digging a hole for yourself and throwing us in it as well!"

"Did you even stop to think about the other people you were affecting?"

Rochelle listened to countless amount of complaints coming from the sponsors and raised her hand to silence them. They all looked at her, wondering what she had to say. "You may all stop what you're doing and leave." She said, gazing at all of them. "I will not stop what I am doing, for I had already made a promise to take this company to the top. If you fear anything that may come along, then leave. I will not have you guys holding me back." Rosheru said bluntly and was interrupted by a woman chuckling.

"But that's not all Ms. O'Conner." A cheery voice suddenly said, making Rochelle turn towards it.

"Ms. Charles…" Lenore waved at her.

"Hi~!" Rochelle smiled at her, cautiously.

"What brings you to Stardom? This is our second meeting, yes?" Rochelle asked and Lenore nodded.

"Aye, it is. Also, I'm here to support the sponsors." Lenore declared, putting her hands on her hips. Rochelle's soul nearly broke.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes. I was here about a week ago to meet with the sponsor who confronted you yesterday. They're going to sue you for business endangerment, and with all of the evidence we've collected, you may get some other charges as well." Lenore turned to take her leave. "I only came to inform you on what was going on, you know, to get you prepared. Good luck in court, Rochelle."

* * *

**The Present...**

"That was where you messed up, Charles…" Rosheru said aloud while sitting in her bathtub. "Informing me on that was a big mistake… should've kept it a surprise. Then again," She lifted her leg up in the air. "I hate surprises."

* * *

**Past...**

"Where is this stupid bitch?!" Rochelle was blinded by rage. Not only was her company in the hot seat, but she wasn't able to buy her way out of it! How the fuck did Lenore Charles manage to gather all of these evidence? How was she able to get this close to her without even being noticed? All of these questions were constantly repeating in Rochelle's head as she was driving multiple red lights.

"Hey, you crazy bitch!" An angry civilian yelled out angrily. Rochelle stuck her head out the window.

"Shut the fuck up!" She hissed and then she was pushed back after she hit something. She rubbed her head and then growled angrily. "Shit!" She got out of her car and walked towards the hood of it. "What the hell did I hit? A fucking horse?" She asked annoyed and her eyes were wide to the woman laying down in front of her. She didn't even think. She just dragged the woman towards the trunk of her car and thrown her inside. Rochelle sat back in her car and drive off, not caring if any lookers saw her. "Okay. .. I still have some money left… Maybe I should move… yeah, that's it. Just move." Rochelle said to herself as she stopped herself in Central Park. She went and open the trunk of her car and she lost all sense of humanity afterwards.

"W-where am I. ..?" The woman asked. How the hell was she still alive after that hit she took? Rochelle lost it.

"Charles, I tried to be nice to you by burying you while you seemed dead, but I guess I have to do more than that." Rochelle said coldly while grabbing the shovel and Lenore looked up at her with horrified eyes.

"What? How did I end up here?!"

"Easy. By being a lawyer." Rochelle stated while lifting the shovel up in a stabbing position. Lenore automatically began begging for her life.

"I have a daughter. . Please don't do this!" She sobbed and Rochelle's answer was multiple stabs with the shovel. "SKYE NEEDS ME! PLEASE STOP!" Lenore shouted from the top of her lungs.

"Your voice is irritating. DIE ALREADY!" Rochelle slapped Lenore with the shovel, bruising her easily. "Money is the law. You will not be the one to destroy what I've worked so hard for!" Rochelle cried while stabbing Lenore in the throat, nearly cutting it off. Lenore was silenced, and her face showed that she was tortured. After seeing her work, Rochelle took a few deep breaths and then wiped her tears. "I'm going to stay on top, Father…." She said aloud before tying some heavy things around Lenore's ankles and taking her out of the trunk. Rochelle dragged her bloody corpse towards the lake and dumped her in there. She watched as Lenore slowly sunk under, and Rochelle could've sworn she saw Lenore's eyes close.

* * *

**The Present Time...**

"Skye, please wake up." Skye woke up to the sound of Tojo's voice. She looked up and her face met with his broad chest. She was way to depressed to be embarrassed, otherwise, she would've been on the floor. Tojo looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

"So that's what happened…" Skye mumbled and Tojo became confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother…" Tojo listened. "I was in her body… I lived through it. I felt it all… how she really died…" Skye shuddered as some tears fell. Tojo hugged her closer.

"Tell me about it." He said softly while rubbing her back.

"That woman is the most despicable being in the world! For fucking money… Money Tora!" She sobbed into Tojo's shirt. "She killed my mother for money!" She hollored and Tojo hugged tighter. "My heart hurts… so much… it's unbearable…" She squeaked.

"Let me help you." Tojo said and Skye looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"How?" Tojo smiled down at her.

"Just tell me everything. Let me be your comforting aid." He said while massaging her back. This time, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Ahem." The two sat up to see Nancy standing at the door. Nancy's heart nearly shattered at the look on Skye's face. "I know I left but I had to come back to give Skye the good news." Skye looked up at her.

"I need some good news."

"I recorded everything Rosheru said." Skye's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I. Recorded. Everything. Rosheru. Said." Skye covered her mouth in shock.

"You didn't." Nancy walked up to her.

"But I did. And I think it's time we taught that bitch a lesson." Nancy said in an upbeat tone, despite the tears falling from her face. "Mama Len wouldn't want you to do anything risky like revenge. Let's give this to the police." Nancy said while wiping her tears. For the first time in that day, Skye gave a soft smile.

"You're right. .. you know, she came to me…" Skye said softly and Nancy sat beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother… she came to me in my dream. She's the reason why instead of going on a rampage, I cried like the little bitch I am." Skye explained and Nancy frowned.

"You're not." Nancy hugged Skye close to her breast. "Who else would remain calm after hearing all of that? Especially from the woman she's been having trouble with for years?" Nancy said while stroking Skye's head. Tojo just stood leaning against the wall, not wanted to interrupt.

"There's more to her just coming to my dreams Nancy." Skye said and Nancy looked down at her.

"What else?"

"She made me live through it." Nancy's eyes shot open.

"Skye, are you sure you're not just have g strange nightmares?" Nancy asked and Skye nodded.

"I know this is her way of communicating with me." Nancy became silent. "You think I'm crazy." Nancy rapidly shook her head.

"No, no, no I don't!" She defended. She calmed down an looked back down at Skye. "What did you see?" Skye took a deep breath.

"I saw how she ended up dumped in that lake in Central Park." Nancy pulled away from her and stared right into Skye's face.

"Central Park? Her body is in Central Park?" Nancy questioned in shock. Skye nodded.

"My mother was one of the lawyers the sponsors used to keep themselves out of trouble. When the sponsors found out what Rosheru was doing, they went to my mother, asking her to gather as much evidence as possible. She did so much of a good job, that she almost actually brought the bitch down…" Skye explained.

"But what happened?"

"Rosheru was what happened. My mother was in a car accident, but she was still alive after that. Rosheru just landed the final, painful, blows." Skye said the last part softly. Skye hugged herself. "I felt all of them. .." Skye cautiously raised her hand towards her neck. "All of it…" Nancy's face was horrified. "Nancy, go home… we'll talk more about this tomorrow." Skye said and Nancy hugged her before leaving.

* * *

After explaining everything to Tojo, Tojo was in shock. No wonder why this girl was a wreck. Skye stood up to leave but Tojo grabbed her wrists. She turned to him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room…?"

"Uh uh." Tojo pulled her back into the bed and hugged her close. Skye blushed before glaring up at him.

"Tojo! What are you doing?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you go call me Tora?" He asked and she looked away.

"Hide…" Tojo's eyes sparkled.

"You know what, I like that much better. Not many people address me as such " He said with his goofy grin. Skye couldn't help but laugh, making his grin turn into a soft smile. "This is the smile I love the most. You look happy!" Tojo cheered and Skye looked up at him.

"Can I go to my room now?"

"No."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Skye asked the customer with a charming smile. The customer smiled up at her.

"Thank you. I would love to try some of that chocolate éclair." He said and Skye took down his order.

"Anything else?" He thought about it.

"Maybe some Jasmine tea to go with it? Hot tea."

"Sir, yes Sir." Skye saluted before going to Mai to give her the orders. Mai nodded to her.

"Thanks, Skye." She said before going to the back to prepare the orders Skye sighed before going to the next table, but was stopped by Rei.

"Skye-chan, you shouldn't be here." She lightly scolded. Skye gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Rei."

"McDonald told us what happened to you the other day. You mean to tell me you're fine?" Rei demanded and was shocked to the cold look on Skye's face.

"Yes, I am." Skye answered. Rei's face became sad.

"Skye…"

"Just don't worry about it." Mai said this time, handing Skye the orders. Skye mumbled a 'thank you' before leaving and went to the man with his order.

"'Just don't worry about it'? I've happened to grow very fond of Skye-chan, and just hearing what she went through two days ago is killing me inside." Rei said seriously and Mai looked down sadly.

"We all feel the same way, Rei. However, in order for her to feel better, we shouldn't force anything on her."

"In order for her to get better, we should keep working, instead of reminding Skye-chan of what happened." Sherri said this time, giving Mai the orders. "Here you go, Mai."

"Thank you." Mai said before heading to the back. Rei frowned.

"I still don't know…" Rei admitted and Sherri offered a small smile.

"We just have to be that support for her." Sherri said and Rei returned a bigger smile

"You're right."

Right after Skye handed the man the orders, he looked up at her. "Do all of the girls uniforms resemble yours?" He asked and Skye was surprised of the question asked.

"Somewhat. I choose to wear the pants, but some of the other girls either wears the short or long skirts." Skye explained and he nodded.

"You're also missing a couple of buttons." He pointed out. Skye blushed and he took note of it.

"No I'm not." She answered shyly.

"They make you wear it like that?" Skye shook her head.

"Just one of the heads here, Yuka. She feels as if this would bring me more confidence. It's helping. .." Skye blushed even more while looking down. "A little…" She mumbled. The man nodded. Skye leaned down towards him, shocking him a bit. "Any more questions, Mr. Inspector?" Skye asked, making him blush and jump back. Skye stood up straight and let out a laugh. "Come on, with you questioning only one employee, it was kind of obvious." He looked away, annoyed. "Want some advice?" She asked, grinning at him.

"What?"

"Ask all of the employees a question rather than just one. You'll get caught." She said and he smiled this time.

"I'll take note of that, Ms. Skye." He said and she turned to leave.

"I'll give you the bill when you're ready." She said before being called to another table. When she went to the other table, she was shocked to see Tojo. "Hide, what are you doing here?" She asked and he gave a goofy smile.

"To see you work of course." He answered and Skye rolled her eyes.

"You really need to work on your obsession with cute things." She scolded and then he looked up at her seriously.

"Then stop being cute." Skye's whole body turned red. Her reaction made his goofy smile return. "Aw!" He cheered. She blushed while glaring at her.

"You don't just say things like that you moron!" She hissed and then Yuka came over.

"Skye-chan, why don't you take a break?" She said with a wink and walked off. Skye sighed before sitting across from Tojo. She turned to see all of her other coworkers with mischievous grins and she rolled her eyes. Hard.

"What's wrong?" Tojo asked and she looked at him.

"My coworkers getting the wrong idea, is all." Skye answered and he gazed at her.

"Is it troubling you?" He asked, and she actually thought about it.

"I dunno… is it troubling me?" She asked herself. Rei came by with a big grin.

"Hello! I'll be your waitress for today! What would you like?" She asked and she didn't give them a chance to answer. "Great! I'll see ya in a few!" She said before dashing off. Skye sighed in annoyance. Tojo turned to Skye.

"Is she okay-"

"No." Tojo sweat dropped. "Well, this is why I love them." Skye said this time with a soft smile. Tojo's eyes widened from it, and she gazed outside the window. "It really feels like a big family here." Tojo blushed slightly and then looked out the window as well.

"Really?" He asked and she turned to him.

"You alright?" She asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"What? Of course I am!" He cheered and his eyes went down. "... Skye, your shirt…"

"I know." She said and he looked towards her face.

"Fix it then."

"Nope."

"But-"

"Skye-chan needs to become more comfortable with herself before doing so." Yuka said while handing the two one big ice cream float. "I make sure she wears her top like this every day." Yuka said before exiting. Skye didn't care for what Yuka said. She was just staring at the one thing placed on the table. She face palmed.

"Really, you guys? Really?" She said aloud and Tojo stared at it as well. "So this is what you meant when you said they were getting the wrong idea." He said and then he took a sip from it. "Well, I don't think they've got the wrong idea at all." He stated, making Skye jump up and look at him.

"W-what?" She asked and then he turned towards her.

"Aren't you going to take a sip of it?" She blushed and glared at him.

"Answer me Tojo!"

"Well?" Skye gave up and just sipped from the straw, still blushing. Tojo saw her and gave a goofy grin. "You rushed and now you got some whipped cream on you." He laughed while reaching over and wiping it off. Skye looked down at the table, and didn't dare to look up at him. This time, Tojo decided to taste the ice cream. "Wow, this is really good!" He took another scoop and held it towards her. "You try it." Skye gave him a look.

"I have my own spoon, Hide." She said and Tojo grinned at her.

"Instead of wasting time picking it up, why don't you eat what's in front of you?" He suggested and she sighed before eating the ice cream. Her eyes widened slightly.

"This is really good." She said and she looked up at him. She snorted. "You make fun of me for having whipped cream on me, but you're a messy eater." She said amused before reaching over and wiping the corner of his lips. Tojo blushed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hide,"

"Yeah?" Skye gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you…" Tojo became embarrassed.

"For what?"

"For just being there for me. Thank you." She said and then took another sip of the float. Tojo stared at her for a bit before getting up and walking to sit right next to her. "What is it?" She was shocked when Tojo pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?"

"You really need to stop being this adorable." He said, this time, seriously. "I told you already that I'll be your comforting aid. " Skye calmed down and snuggled into the man's chest. She was really falling for this male.


	15. Chapter 15

**Time Skip**

"Thanks a lot, Fujisaki."

"Skye-chan, I told you to just call me Azusa!" Fujisaki pouted. After attending Saint Ishiyama for the first time yesterday, Skye became pretty acquainted with the students, thanks to Nancy of course. "Oh! I have to go bother Kazu! He's been spying on the Ishiyama High kids." She said while quickly running to find her friend, Yamamura Kazuya. Skye's eyes were wide.

"Ishiyama High kids…?" She turned to follow Fujisaki but Fujisaki was already long gone. "What did she mean… are they here?!" Skye asked aloud.

"Who's here, Michaels-san?" Skye turned to see Izuma Kaname. Her eyes went cold as she looked at the Rokkisei member.

There's Miki Hisaya, a first-year at St. Ishiyama High School, and a member of the Six Horsemen- or the Rokkisei.

Shinjo Ichiro, otherwise known as Shinjo Alex Rodriguez Ichiro, is a student at Saint Ishiyama Academy and member of the Rokkisei. He is also the captain of the Boxing Club.

Sakaki Mitsuteru, a second-year like Shinjou. He has long dark green hair that is usually kept in a ponytail. He is usually seen in his standard Ishiyama uniform and is the least talkative of the knights. He is the captain of the kendoteam.

Gō Hiromichi, a third-year at St. Ishiyama High School, and participates in the Amateur Radio Club, and International Amateur ARDF Contest. He is a member of the Rokkisei, and the most violent member of the school.

Nanami Shizuka, a third-year at St. Ishiyama Academy and a member of the Rokkisei. She is the sole female member of the Rokkisei, being also the captain of the archery team and the Ex-student council vice-president.

And then there's Izuma Kaname is a third-year at Ishiyama Academy, and a member of the Rokkesei. He is the leader of the Rokkesei, Miki's teacher, the master of the Izuma dojo and ex student council president.

"None of your concern, Izuma-senpai." Skye answered while walking away. Skye made a vow to steer clear from the Rokkisei and anyone associated with them. It's not even because they're powerful, but because of the fact that they're famous. After finding out what happened to her mother and reliving it herself, Skye's been on high alert, making sure to keep from Rosheru's radar. In her own thoughts, she bumped into a familiar face. "Ouchie..."

"Skye-chan?" Skye looked up and her eyes widened.

"Takayuki..." She glomped him and Furuichi almost fell back. Furuichi pulled away to get a good look at her.

"You look good. It's almost as if you belong here." Skye smiled and looked down.

"Thanks. I wish they had bigger shirts though. This one is a bit tight." Skye sighed. "I wanna wear the boys uniform! It's so much better!" Skye whined and Furuichi laughed.

The two were catching up while walking through the hallways. "Hah? Tojo is here?!" Skye yelled in shock. Furuichi snorted.

"Skye, Tojo is a third year at our school..." He said and she looked away blushing.

"Well I didn't know that!" She pouted and Furuichi snickered.

"You look well Skye. I'm glad you didn't become all uppity coming here." He said and Skye laughed.

"But I just got here." She said amused and Furuichi smiled down at her.

"Still. This is a pretty good school. Be proud of yourself, Skye-chan." He said while patting her head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day...

"Why didn't you tell me that you were attending Saint Ishiyama?!" Skye yelled from the kitchen. Tojo stretched on the couch.

"Hm... I forgot." He answered back and Skye glared at him.

"How the hell could you forget, Tojo?!" She hissed and Tojo opened one eye to look at her.

"Oi... I told you I hated when you called me that..." He stated and she 'hmphed' while going back to cooking. Tojo sighed while getting up and walking behind her.

"What do you want?" He looked over her shoulder.

"Whatcha makin?"

"Well, I suck at making Japanese cuisine, so I'm making steak and vegetables." She answered and she blushed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "What are you doing?"

"I love steak."

"And? Let me go!" She whined and he hugged her tighter.

"I haven't hugged you in two days. You've been moody."

"Ugh, annoying! If I burn myself, I'm killing you!"

"Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" He said while pulling her towards the couch. He laid back hugging her close.

"Tojo-" he cleared his throat. "Ugh, Hide!"

"Better."

"The food will burn..."

"Give me five minutes."

"..."

"..."

"You know I'm gonna start waking you up for school, right?"

"Tck... I only care about my job."

"Jobs." Tojo actually snickered to that. "I'm still going to be waking you up."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day...

"You know... The Rokkisei attacked some of the students from the Special Class..." Nancy told Skye during lunch. Skye turned to her in shock.

"What? Why?" Nancy sighed.

"You know, the thought of delinquents attending our school is inane to the Saint Ishiyama students and even to some of the staff. The Rokkisei are now taking things into their own hands, so I've heard." Nancy said while munching on her sandwich. Skye stood up.

"I shall see for myself." Skye declared and Nancy watched her leave.

"Be careful."

Skye walked towards the Special Class room and opened the door. Everyone inside was shocked to see her.

"Michaels? So you really did come here..." Himekawa said while giving her a smug look. Skye scanned the classroom and the people in it.

"Tck. The hell are you looking at?" Kanzaki asked and Skye gave him a cold glare, making him shut up. Aoi sighed.

"I thought Saint Ishiyama students were told to stay away from this class?" Aoi said with a smile and Skye sucked her teeth.

"And when have I given a fuck about anything?" She asked and Aoi chuckled. Skye scanned the room again. "So the MK5 and Shimekawa, huh? I mean, they were sort of flies." Skye stated and Aoi sighed while standing up.

"I need to go stop Oga. If we get into any fights, we're threatened with expulsion." Aoi said while dashing out of class.

"Hah? Expulsion?" Skye ran out the class to follow behind her, but Aoi was long gone. "Tck... Now where could they be...?" When she finally found the two, she also saw Shinjo and Sakaki leaving. She turned to Oga and saw him kind of beaten up, and her eyes drew cold. "Tatsumi..." Skye called out and Oga turned to her.

"Eh? Skye-chan?" He saw the look in her eyes and flinched. "O-oi, they started it, okay?" He pleaded and Skye had the same look on her face. "Oi!"

"What did they say?" Skye demanded and Oga scratched the back of his head.

"Just now...?"

"Oga!"

"Right, right! They said something about a Miki..." He answered and she thought of it. Skye nodded before beginning to walk off. Aoi panicked and followed behind her.

"Skye-chan, please don't get yourself involved!" She begged and Skye ignored her. Aoi grabbed Skye's wrists and pulled her closer. "You're no longer one of us! So don't even waste your time getting yourself into this!" Aoi cried out and Skye gave her a look that screamed 'murder'.

"Hah?" Skye socked Aoi right in the face, making her fly back. "I'm no longer one of you? Are you fucking joking?" Skye said coldly while walking towards Aoi, who's staring at her in shock. "I came to Ishiyama High not wanting to interact with any of you guys, but y'all kept swarming around me like fucking flies, making me care about you and shit-" Aoi's eyes grew sad. "And now you're telling me to fuck off cause I'm no longer one of you? Is you stupid? Hah? Do you think I'm just gonna sit here and watch y'all get bullied to the extent of y'all no longer holding back because y'all can't do shit?" Tears are now falling from Aoi's eyes, making Skye calm down a bit.

"I just don't want to ruin what you've worked so hard for..." She sobbed and Skye sighed while making it towards her. Skye leaned down and pulled her into an embrace.

"Aight. I'll back off." Skye said and Aoi looked up at her. Then Skye gave her a stern look. "However, if I see something I don't like, I'm whooping me some ass bruh... Someone's gonna be catching these hands." Skye said and Aoi giggled.

"Okay..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"M-M-Michaels-san what are you doing?!" Miki cried out while being shoved into the janitors closet. Skye closed the door behind them and pushed him against the wall. "Michaels-san?!" Skye trapped him against the wall with her arms, making him blush.

"What are the Rokkisei planning?" Skye demanded and he gave her a look.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about-" Skye slapped the shit out of him. "Oi!"

"Don't play with me Miki... I know you're one of them, so don't play any games with me. What are the Rokkisei planning?" Skye asked again and he sighed.

"Now, you know I can't tell you-" this time, she backhanded him. "Oi! Listen, you hit me again, and we're gonna have a problem!" He declared and then he saw a sadistic smirk grow on her face.

"Oho~?" He gulped and then he gagged because of the impact of her knee onto his stomach, making him fall on his knees. "I'll have you know that titles don't phase me, so I'm not scared of you or the other Rokkisei, Miki." Skye places her foot onto the back of his head. "One thing I truly can't stand is the sight of bullies..." Miki tried to look up, only to see what's under her skirt. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

After a while, Skye came out of the janitors closet, and Nancy came up to her. "Skye-chan...? What were you doing in there?" Nancy asked and Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing. Just talking to someone..." Skye said boredly and Nancy gave her a look.

"Yuhuh..." Skye sighed.

"I'm just protecting my friends, Nance. I don't like the thought of them being bullied." Skye stated and Nancy grew worried.

"Is this about Rosher-" Skye glared at Nancy.

"This is not about that demonic bitch, Nancy!" Skye hissed and Nancy held her hand.

"Skye-chan! Please don't get mad at me!" Nancy pleaded and Skye calmed down a bit. "I just don't like the thought of losing you again. Please don't ruin what we've worked so hard for..." Nancy said with some tears falling from her face. Skye pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"Alright... I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on...

"Hah? Expulsion? They threatened you with expulsion?" Skye yelled from the kitchen and Tojo crashed on the couch.

"Yeah, but they are holding it off for some type of competition or something. I don't care though. I really just want to fight the glasses guy."

"Izuma-senpai?"

"Yeah hi-" Tojo paused for a second. "You call him 'senpai'?" He asked and Skye nodded while chopping vegetables.

"Yeah, he's my Senpai." Skye stated and Tojo pouted.

"I'm your Senpai." He stated and Skye sighed.

"So childish." She put the knife down and walked up to him. She leaned down towards him with a soft smile. "Hide-senpai..." Skye said, making his eyes widen. "There. Happy?" Skye yelped when she felt herself being pulled on top of him. "Tojo?!"

"So cute! Oh my god, do it again!" He cheered with sparkly eyes and Skye tried to break free.

"No! Not if you're gonna act like this!" Skye cried while trying to break away from the beast.

"Again, again!"

"Will you let me go?"

"I might!"

"Fine... Hide-senpai..." He hugged her tighter. "I thought you said you would?!"

"I said might!" He corrected while hugging her close. Skye sighed, accepting her fate.

"So, Nanami and Izuma-senpai stopped the fight?" She asked and Tojo thought about it.

"Yeah. I was surprised to see Shizuka there though..." He said, making Skye pause for a second.

"Shizuka...? You know her?" She asked and Tojo nodded.

"Yeah. We kind of grew up together." He answered, making Skye's eyes go cold.

"Hide... What does Nanami-senpai call you?"

"Tora." A dark aura grew around her. 'That's the name this motherfucker wanted me to call him before, but he had this bitch calling him that? The fuck?! How dare he?! And why do they have to be so close to one another?! This bitch better move on or for the love of God, I might catch the Holy Ghost and do something!' Skye thought to herself.

"You must really like her, huh?" She asked coldly and Tojo shrugged.

"Of course I do. I care about her." 'I need to kill her. That's it. That's all. Kill the bitch. Then, he'll only have eyes for me.' she thought to herself again. "She's like a sister to me. We both had a rough background." He finished and Skye calmed down, blushing this time. Tojo saw the look on her face and chuckled. "Are you okay?" He asked and he was shocked when he felt her hugging back. "Skye?"

"Hide-senpai... I..." She stopped herself and then broke out of the hug. "I have to finish cooking." She said while waking back into the kitchen. She held onto her beating chest and took a deep breath, finally understanding her feelings.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two Days Later...

"Thank you, come again!" Rei yelled out to the exiting customers. Yuma went up to Skye who was wiping the tables.

"Skye, you have some customers over at table four." She said and Skye nodded before going towards table four. When she got there, the customers were shocked to see her in her shirt skirt uniform. She looked at them and was not phased. She took out her notepad and her pen, without even looking at them.

"Welcome to our cafe. How may I serve you?" She asked and Izuma laughed.

"Wow. Who knew we'd find you here as a cute little waitress?" Izuma asked and Skye kept the pen on her notepad.

"Your orders, Sir."

"You know, I heard about your little incident with Miki." Skye's eyes moved towards Miki, who looked away. She moved her eyes back towards her notepad.

"Sir, just give me your orders."

"What? So you're not gonna do me like you di-" Skye quickly removed the whip from her stocking and wrapped it around Izuma's neck, surprising the Rokkisei and her coworkers.

"Senpai, I have other customers to get to, and you're wasting my time. Tell me y'all fucking orders or so help me God, I shall do to you what I did to Miki in that closet." Skye said while gazing at Izuma, coldly. Izuma swear dropped.

"I-I'd like to place my order Miss..." He said and Skye quickly let go of him, returning the whip back into her stocking and looking back at her notepad. "Jasmine tea please... Hot..." Skye nodded and then looked to Go.

"Oh, uh, that eclair cake..." He said after sitting up straight. She nodded and then turned to Miki.

"What about you, Miki...?" Skye asked him in a cold voice and he looked the other direction.

"Mango smoothie please..." Skye turned to Sakaki.

"Fruit juice." He stated and Skye turned to Shinjo.

"Apple pie..." She then turned to Nanami, who smiled at her. Skye nearly broke her pen, but kept a straight face.

"I would love to try your strawberry cheesecake. And please forgive their manners." She said to Skye and Skye nodded and then walked away to give Mai the orders. Yuka came to Ske afterwards.

"What the hell was that? Were they bothering you?" Yuka demanded and Skye sighed.

"It's fine. They're just people who were causing trouble at my school. That was just my way of saying I don't give a fuck who they are, but they better check themselves." Skye answered while crossing her arms. Rei laughed.

"You're awesome Skye-chan!" She cheered while patting her head. Skye blushed slightly. Mai came out in a few with the orders.

"Here you go, Skye-chan." She said and Rei took one of the platters.

"Let me help you, Imouto." She said and she walked with Skye to the table. Izuma looked up at Rei.

"Are your employees usually this mean?" He asked her and Rei laughed.

"What? Skye-chan mean? She's adorable." Rei said and Skye blushed.

"Rei..."

"Hey. Is that your boyfriend over there?" Rei asked and Skye gave her a look.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend..." Skye said and Rei laughed.

"No need to be shy!" She said while tugging Skye's cheeks. Skye pouted.

"But I'm not...!" Skye said and then she looked up to see Tojo walking in. "Oh... She meant you..." Skye said and Tojo went up to her and patted her head.

"Huh? With what?" He asked and the Rokkisei watched them.

"Skye says the two of you aren't dating. Is that true?" Rei asked and Skye glared up at her. A mischievous grin grew on Tojo's face.

"What? And I was just ready to pick her up for our date?" He said and Skye's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Hah?!" Rei cheered.

"See?! Go on your date, girl!" Rei said while pushing the two out.

"But Rei! He's lying!" Skye yelled out embarrassed and the other customers chuckled at the sight in front of them.

"Ah, young love..." An elderly couple said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skye and Tojo were walking for a bit. "Where are we going, Hide?" Skye questioned and Tojo looked down at her. She looked up at him. "Hide! Answer me!" She yelled out. Tojo smiled down at her and kept walking.

"I said we're going on a date."

"Stop playing with me!" Skye yelled out, embarrassed and Tojo took a good look at her again in her uniform. His eyes grew cold.

"You know what, lets go home instead." He said while taking her hand and walking home.

"Tojo?" She called out and Tojo kept walking.

"You know, I don't care what that boss of yours or whatever says. I don't like your uniform." He said and Skye became confused.

"I thought you liked it before? Didn't you call it cute?" She questioned and Tojo made it to the door of his apartment.

"Yeah, it still is cute." He said while walking upstairs with her. "You then started putting all of that gunk on your face with it..." He said annoyed and Skye glared at him.

"It's only eyeliner and mascara!" Skye debated as they made it into his home. Skye sat on the couch as Tojo kept standing. Skye sighed. "Hide, what's wrong with you?"

"Does the thought of us dating actually bother you?" He asked and Skye looked up at him in shock.

"Huh?" He turns to her angry, but blushing.

"Does it bother you?" He demanded and Skye looked away, embarrassed.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Why are you dodging the question?"

"Tojo-"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled and Skye only stared at him. He sighed and sat beside her. "I dunno man. Just seeing you denying it kind of made me... Snap..." He said dejectedly. Skye's gaze on him softened.

"I was embarrassed..." She said and he looked up at her in shock.

"What?" Skye looked away blushing.

"I was embarrassed, okay?! The thought of dating you didn't seem bad at all! Just hearing her say it aloud made my heart beat faster, and out came that reaction!" Skye looked at him blushing and annoyed. "Why are you making me say these things?!" She cried out embarrassed and Tojo only smiled at her.

"So cute..."

"Shut up!" Tojo pulled her into a hug. "Let me go!"

"Skye-chan, I love you." He said while laying back. Skye blushed.

"Eh?"

"I love ya!" He cheered while hugging her closer. Skye was seeing stars and her face was beet red. "Also, no more wearing the short skirt at your job. The longer one only." He said and Skye snapped back out of her trance.

"Huh? I wear what I want!" She stated and Tojo gave her a stern glare.

"No. You can wear that here, but not out there." He said and Skye glared back at him.

"What's the fucking point of wearing this here?!"

"You can serve me."

Blush

"You say the most embarrassing things sometimes you asshole!" She cried out while blushing and pounding his chest. Tojo laughed.

"You're a waitress, aren't you?" He asked amused and Skye blushed even more while glaring at him.

"That's not the way it sounded!" Skye complained and he snickered. Skye only hid her blushing face into his chest. "I can't believe I'm in love with this friggin' bastard..." Skye complained and Tojo's eyes widened. He blushed slightly while patting her head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Day...

"So they came at your job?" NeNe asked and Skye nodded.

"They must've been planning something for the competition." Skye said and Aoi nodded.

"You're a waitress?!" Furuichi asked and Oga sighed.

"That's what you're worried about, Furuichi?" He asked and Furuichi's eyes were wide.

"But look at her in her uniform now. Imagine her in waitress attire!" Furuichi shouted and Skye rolled her eyes.

"It's not that much different, Takayuki." Skye said and Tojo looked at her.

"But Skye-chan, I wanna see!" Furuichi whined and Tojo slammed his fists down on the table. Furuichi turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"Back off." Tojo growled as a demonic aura surrounded him. Skye's eyes widened as she blushed.

"Hide, he's like a brother to me. Calm down!" Skye demanded and Tojo calmed down and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes!" He smiled.

"Good."

"Wait a minute, why do you care?" Oga asked and Skye blushed while looking away. Tojo gave him a bored look.

"Cuz, she's mine. And if any of you touches her or at least tries to, I'll kill you." He said bluntly, making the whole class shocked. Furuichi turned into a ghost, and Aoi was blushing while shaking Skys, trying to get Skye to tell her what happened or how this happened. Yup, these were Skye's friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the weird zero thing. Fanfiction is acting a bit wonky and wouldn't let me use the page break correctly. Must be a bug or something. I hope they fix it.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell did you just tell me...?" Rosheru demanded in a deadly cold voice. Laura held in her breath, making Rosheru angrily slam her fist on the table. "Laura!"

"She's attending Saint Ishiyama...!" Laura screamed, terrified. Rosheru combed her hand through her hair. "The headmaster, he was shocked to find out that she was placed at Ishiyama High. He welcomed her in with open arms-"

"I don't want to hear that nonsense!" Rosheru screeched, her face now turning red. Suddenly, Rosheru started laughing while staring at Laura maniacally. "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that the little bitch is back with the McDonalds..."

"Actually... She isn't..." Rosheru looked up.

"Go on..."

"I've checked multiple times, and there's just no sight of her there." Laura answered calmly.

"Have you figured out her whereabouts?"

"No." Rosheru does not know this, but Laura is lying. She's known of Skye's new living arrangements for a while now, but after that shocking confession from Rosheru, she made sure to keep that information for herself. "I'll keep trying." Rosheru sighed while leaning back into her chair.

"I believe I have to pay the little girl a visit." Rosheru stated and Laura panicked.

"You sure?! You don't need to-"

"Oh, but I do. I most certainly do." Rosheru said, making Laura quiet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day...

"Hide, it's time for school." Skye yelled from her room, getting dressed. "Hide!" She yelled again, this time, facing the door. Skye sucked her teeth before going to Tojo's room and seeing him in his sleeping state. She 'tcked' before walking into his room and leaning down towards him. "Hidetora!" She yelled and he turned towards her, his eyes still closed.

"Ne, Skye-chan, my job doesn't start until a few hours..." He said drowsily and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Hah? What about the competition?"

"What about it?" Skye flared.

"Tojo!" Tojo covered his ears.

"Pipe down! I'll go to school tomorrow!" Tojo turned, so his back was facing her. "Now, let me sleep." Skye made a face before climbing on top of his bed and sitting on top of him. He opened one eye this time. "Now what are you doing?" He asked crankily. Skye began to bounce up and down.

"Waking you up. Come on. Up, up!" Skye demanded. Tojo sucked his teeth before grabbing Skye and pulling her down with him. He trapped her in an embrace and nodded off to sleep. "Oi! Tojo! We have to go!" Tojo yawned while snuggling into her.

"Let's just skip today, Skye-chan..."

"Hah? I have an important exam coming up in a few days. My grades dropped to B's, and I ain't planning on keeping them that way!" Skye complained and Tojo sighed.

"I wanna sleep! Let me be!" He whined. Just when she was about to yell at him, she heard light snores.

"Is he seriously sleeping?" She asked aloud. Finally giving up, she tried to pull away from him. "Alright, you can sleep... Just let me go to school..." Skye said while trying to break free, but there was no avail. "Hide! Let me go!" She tried to pull away again but this time, he held her tighter. A tick mark grew on her head. "So you're awake?!"

"Ah, your squirming woke me up... Be a good little teddy, huh?" He said and Skye kicked him out of bed. "Nande...?" Tojo cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gosh he is such a handful!" Skye said annoyed during lunch. She turned to Nancy. "You know he was literally planning on skipping today! As if he didn't care about the competition that held his future at stake!" Skye complained while Nancy ate happily.

"Speaking of the competition, they've decided on what the competition would be on." Nancy said while turning to her.

"Huh? And what would it be?" Skye asked and Nancy opened up another one of her foods.

"Volleyball." Skye thought about it.

"Volleyball? I haven't played that in years..."

"That's cuz you've grown lazy, Skye-chan."

"Shut up!" Skye hissed while blushing slightly. Nancy chuckled before turning to her.

"You know Skye, you've changed." Nancy said and Skye gave her a look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked and Nancy smiled while thinking about it.

"Well, you most definitely show emotions other than boredom and anger." Nancy started, earning a glare from Skye. "I'm liking it a lot. You're almost the same cute Skye I've met years ago." Nancy said while giving Skye a soft, charming smile. Skye blushed while looking away.

"The hell are ya talking about...?" She mumbled, causing Nancy to giggle. Nancy sighed afterwards.

"When this is all over, come home, huh? I miss dressing my doll up."

"Back off...!" Skye said with a dark look, making Nancy laugh.

"You're so lucky, Skye-chan. Getting a boyfriend before me." Nancy stated, making a faint blush appear on Skye's cheeks.

"It's not like I planned on it! It was Rei's fault for instigating things..." Skye complained, making Nancy snicker.

"You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"I mean- it isn't... But..." Skye began, while clenching her fists. Nancy turned to her.

"But?"

"When I found out about his relationship with Nanami-senpai, there was this strange feeling inside me..." Skye explained and Nancy tilted her head to the side.

"Jealousy?" Skye shook her head.

"It was more than that..." Skye's whole face darkened as her eyes turned cold. "It was if I was sucked into another vortex, forced into the battle between life and death. Nothing mattered, but getting what I want, and killing those who stood in my way..." Skye stated in an icy tone and Nancy sweat dropped.

"Y-Yandere..." Nancy coughed out and Skye calmed down before turning to her.

"Hah?"

"You're a Yandere!" Nancy shouted while pointing to her. Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I think not..." Skye said but was ignored by Nancy, who was now thinking.

"Hmm, I've always deemed you as a total Tsundere-"

"Shut up!"

"But a Yandere? Hmm, but you're not the typical Yandere... Quiet, cute and shy, then psycho bitch when a love rival arrives... No, no, that's not you."

"Exactly-"

"However! After what you just described, maybe there is some Yandere in you!"

"Hah?"

"That's it! You're a mixture of Tsundere and Yandere! You are-" Nancy gets into a ridiculous pose. "Tsunyandere!" Nancy declares.

...

"Die Nancy... Fucking die..." Skye said blankly and Nancy laughed.

"Don't kill me, Tsunyan!" Nancy said while laughing and Skye rolled her eyes.

"Well, which Dere are you?" Skye asked and Nancy smirked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Skye rose and eyebrow.

"Hah?" Nancy sat down with crossed legs.

"Himedere!" Skye socked Nancy in the back of her head. "Ah! Ouchie!" Nancy cried and Skye stood up.

"Come on, it's almost time for our next class."

"Hai..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on in the Day

"Skye-chan, you're working as hard as ever." Yuka said with a smile and Skye smiled back.

"Thank you." Skye said and Yuka slipped something into Skye's pocket. Skye turned to her with a troubled look. "You guys really need to stop doing that." Skye said, but Yuka only winked out her while 'shushing' her. Skye sighed and smiled. She was thankful for how caring her fellow coworkers were.

"You really do seem at home here, Ms. Michaels." Skye's eyes darkened once she heard that voice. Skye slowly turned her head towards the person sitting, drinking black coffee. "I must say, that attire does fit you and your future."

"Oh? And why is Rosheru blessing me with her presence?" Skye asked in a cold tone, surprising some of her coworkers. Rosheru gave a stern glare.

"That's 'Sister Rosheru', to you, Michaels." Skye glared right back at her.

"You ain't a nun. You were never a nun." Skye stated and Rosheru's aura darkened. "Your sins go way back from here, and I can't wait until I expose all of them." Skye stated, making Rosheru raise an eyebrow.

"And what are these other sins you discuss?" Skye gave a smirk.

"The ones you confessed to a while back to Laura." Rosheru thought about it.

"To Laura...?" Rosheru's eyes went wide as her face paled. "You... You heard all of that?" Rosheru asked, horrified.

"Yes. I most certainly did." Skye stated, still smirking. Rosheru became angry.

"And?! Who the hell is gonna believe you anyway?! What proof do you have anyway?!" Rosheru demanded, making Rei and Yuka go over to Skye.

"Oh, I've got enough proof, Sister." Skye stated confidently.

"Skye-chan, are you alright?" Rei asked and Skye gave her a smile.

"I'm just fine." Skye said while turning her attention back to Rosheru.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your shit, Michaels." Rosheru declared darkly. Skye laughed.

"Is that any way a nun should be talking?" Skye asked amused. Rosheru looked outside.

"Lin!" Rosheru called out, and out came a tall Chinese girl. She had short, jet black hair, was flat chested and slender. Her attire made it manageable for her to fight.

"Hai, Rosheru-sama." Lin said and Skye studied the girl. Skye put the platter she had in her hand and stood up straight.

"Everyone, stand back." Skye demanded and Rei flared.

"Huh?! No! I will fight with you!" Rei declared and Skye gave Rei a sharp stare.

"You will not." Skye said making Rei shocked. Skye turned her attention back on Lin. "That's simply not my style." Skye stated while walking towards Lin. "Rosheru made you come for me, correct? Well, I really like this place and the people in it. Could we take this somewhere else?" Skye asked and Lin nodded.

"Fine." Lin responded and Rosheru glared at her.

"Hey!" Lin turned to her.

"Rosheru-sama, you ordered me to fight with Michaels-san, and that's what I shall do." Lin stated, making Rosheru calm down.

"Very well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your attire is not suited for fighting. Will you be well?" Lin asked. Skye laughed.

"I can tell you're not a bad egg. Rosheru has something against you, doesn't she?" Skye asked while unbuttoning her shirt. Lin looked away, not saying anything. Skye tied her shirt into a front knot. "It's fine. I knew this already. And it's why I decided not to kill you." Skye said calmly, making Lin face her in shock.

"Kill?"

"Oh yeah... I'm not playing with Rosheru's bitch ass anymore. After finding out what a true monster she is, I decided to let some of my humanity go." Skye said while getting into a fighting stance. "Now, come and do your job, and don't be a disappointment."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Meh I want something to eat..." Kaoru whined. Shoji turned to him.

"Well, what do you want? We passed many stands and stores." Shoji stated and Kaoru yawned.

"Those place weren't satisfying enough- hm?" Kaoru was focused on something else, making Shoji stop walking.

"What is it?" Shoji asked and Kaoru pointed ahead.

"Isn't that Tojo's girl?" He asked boredly and Shoji looked as well.

"Wait, that is- woah... What is she doing?" He asked in shock and Kaoru scratched the back of his head.

"Looks like she's in a fight... Should we tell Tojo?" Kaoru asked while turning to Shoji, and Shoji thought about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I must say, Rosheru really did give me a treat!" Skye cheered while throwing another punch at Lin, that was blocked. 'This style... It's some type of martial arts she's using... But what is it?' Skye thought to herself while landing a kick on Lin's sides. Lin stumbled back before returning an attack.

"Touch of Death!" Lin called out while extending her palms towards Skye. Skye watched Lin as she dodged the move herself, and a smile grew on Skye's face.

"White Lotus? Oh, I have so much respect for you. However, isn't that a bit dangerous? So I can see the bitch was trying to kill me by sending you here." Skye said while socking Lin in the face. "Duibuqi, Lin (I'm sorry, Lin), I'm no longer going to be holding back." Skye declared while throwing another punch at Lin, which she blocked.

"I'm sorry, too, Skye." Lin said while grabbing Skye's arm, preparing to break it. Skye swiftly jumped up and kicked Lin in the face before doing so. The two were constantly clashing with one another, each trying to one up the other person. "I must say, Skye, I'm impressed that you're able to fight in such attire. Especially the heels." Skye shrugged.

"Meh the heels are slowing me down. But, I don't let my attire stop me." Skye said and Lin looked down.

"You were right when you said Rosheru-sama had something against me." Lin started and Skys listened. "My father's company is going bankrupt, because of her. She said if I were to serve her, I could save him." Lin said while clenching her fists and going into a fighting stance. "So forgive me, Skye, but I have to defeat you." Lin said while charging towards Skye and landing some blows. Skye gagged when she was punch in the stomach, but she still was standing.

"Lin... I will help you stop her." Skye said while finally grabbing Lin's wrist. Lin's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Skye pulled Lin closer to her.

"That's why I shall defeat you." Skye flipped Lin over and slammed her on the ground. Lin was knocked unconscious. Skye dusted herself off before staring down at Lin. "I mean it, Lin."

"Skye!" Skye turned around to see Tojo out of breath. Skye blinked s couple of times.

"You ran all the way over here?" She asked and he walked up to her and wrapped her in a big hug.

"What do you think you're doing getting into fights, huh? You trying to have me worried?" He asked annoyed and Skye blushed and glared up at him.

"Oi, you acting like I can't fight my damn self!"

"I don't want you fighting! You're not stable!" He scolded and Skye looked up at him sadly. He calmed down before patting her head. "I don't want you doing anything you would regret, Skye." Skye pushed him off of her and leaned down towards Lin.

"I know you guys are still worried about me, but I am fine." Skye went through Lin's pockets and found her phone. She put her own number in before putting Lin's phone back. "I'm not gonna go on some crazy rampage. There's no reason to." Skye said while standing up straight. Tojo only stated at her for a moment before sighing.

"Oi. Let's go home." He said and she looked up at him.

"Eh?" Tojo blushes slightly before taking her hand and walking home with her.

"Come on! I already left my job, so might as well go home. I'm cooking this time. By the way, why is your stomach all out? Is this your new uniform? If it is, then no way. Not allowing it!" Tojo went on a big rant and Skye only smiled while letting him go on it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you were defeated..." Rosheru said distastefully. Lin bowed down.

"I'm sorry, Rosheru-sama..."

"It's fine. She's a savage regardless." Rosheru turn to her. "There'll be other chances for you to redeem yourself." Rosheru turned away from her. "Now, leave my sight." Rosheru demanded and Lin left, clenching her phone in her hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around Midnight or So...

Tojo was sleeping peacefully dreaming wonderful dreams. Fighting the strongest of the strong, beating the best of the best... He was really dreaming it up. "Hide..." He woke up from his La-La Land and looked around drowsily.

"Hm? Skye-chan?" Tojo called out and his eyes widened when he saw her standing at the door. She only had on her big t shirt, and she wore a sad expression. Tojo decided to control himself. "Y-yes?" She walked in.

"I can't sleep." Skye stated, making Tojo give her a sharp look. 'Is she testing me? It'll be her fault if she never breaks out of this embrace...' he thought to himself as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I thought about what you said earlier, about me not being stable..." Tojo calmed down. So she was serious. "And you were right..." Skye stated as some tears fell from her face. "That girl I faught... Rosheru sent her to me." Tojo's eyes widened to this.

"You mean, she came to your job?" Skye nodded and then she turned to her.

"And you know, I had no problem killing her." Tojo was shocked. "I was ready to kill her, Hide. Had I not thought about her situation, you would've came across a dead corpse instead of an unconscious one..." Skye started to sob. "That woman is turning me into a fucking monster!" She cried out. Tojo only pulled Skye into an embrace and laid down with her. Skye calmed down a little and looked up at him. "Hide?" He smiled while pulling the covers and blanket over them and hugging her closer.

"I guess you'll have to sleep here then." He said and she only stared up at him. "You're not a monster at all. For you to control yourself when attacking that girl, I guess you're not so unstable after all." Tojo began. He then cupped her face. "And if you shall over go pass that sane point, I'll be there to stop you." He said while wiping her tears. "Now, no more tears. It doesn't suit you very well." He stated but then a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Though I must say, it is pretty cute..." He said, earning a small laugh from her.

"Old habits really die hard, huh?" Skye said while snuggling into his chest. Tojo smile softly while patting her head.

"I guess..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Tojo, I'm not going to be doing this every day." Skye complained while standing over Tojo, who was sleeping. Tojo sucked his teeth.

"Is that any way to address your boyfriend?" He asked drowsily, making her blush. "Say, it's Friday anyway... Let's skip for today."

"No."

"Fine! Then go without me!" He whined while wrapping the blanket over himself. A tick mark grew on Skye's head.

"..." Skye yanked the blanket off of him, and then all hell broke loose.

"Ah... So that's how it's gonna be, eh?" Tojo said with a menacing aura growing around him. Skye didn't back down one bit.

"Yeah. Problem?" She said in the same tone as him. Suddenly, she was on his bed. She didn't even see it happen—did this dude get quicker from drowsiness? Nah, that made no type of sense. When she tried to get back up, he hugged her tightly before wrapping the blanket around them. "Hide! Free me at once!" She demanded and he yawned.

"We're going to sleep, Skye-chan. Just close your eyes." He said and she glared at him.

"No! We have school!" Skye gasped when she felt herself being bitten on her neck. She blushed. "The hell...?"

"Anytime you move, I'm biting you." Still blushing, Skye glared at him.

"At least let me go to school- Ah~!" She bit her bottom lip, cursing the male.

"Anything else to say?" He asked amused.

"..."

"Well?"

"... I can't sleep in my uniform."

"Then take it off."

"... You have no shame, don't you?" Skye said, blushing slightly. Tojo yawned again.

"I can't see anything because I'm friggin tired, so you might as well."

"You told me you'd bite me every time I moved."

"Well, I guess you're fucked then, aren't ya?" He said bluntly and Skye only sighed. "I'll give you a free pass. Go change, and then come back here." Skye got up and turned towards him.

"You don't need me to sleep, Hide."

"I wanna cuddle..."

"You want a lot of things, but we all don't get our way, right?"

"Skye, I swear to God, if you leave this house-"

"Hai, hai, I won't.. One day won't hurt... I guess..."

* * *

**At Saint Ishiyama...**

Nancy sighed. "I wonder why Skye-chan isn't here yet..." She thought out loud and Aoi turned to her.

"Huh? Skye-chan didn't come in today?" Aoi asked and Nancy shook her head.

"Ugh, I wanted to play with her today!" Nancy whined and Nene cleared her throat while blushing slightly.

"Maybe she's spending time with Tojo..." She suggested and Nancy sighed.

"That makes sense. However, as far as I know, they haven't even kissed yet." Nancy mumbled and Furuichi became shocked.

"Really?! Isn't that what you're supposed to do in an relationship?!" He asked and Aoi blushed.

"It doesn't have to just be about kissing!" Aoi stated and then looked away embarrassed. "Maybe Nene is right... She's spending time with Tojo... Maybe cuddled up on the couch." Aoi started to drift into her own dream land. "Watching a movie and laughing..." She blushed , since she could only see Oga's face. "H-holding hands-" then she fainted, but was caught by Chiaki.

"Kawaii." Chiaki stated. Nene sighed.

"Tojo and the others were saved by Nee-san's thoughts. We really ought to start training for the competition." Nene stated and Nancy turned to her.

"Do you guys think y'all can win? It would break Skye's heart to see y'all expelled." Everyone became quiet. Nancy sighed again. "Just be careful. We wouldn't want any of you guys suffering."

* * *

Skye woke up to the smell of food. She looked around and noticed the big blob that trapped her was gone. She stretched before getting up and walking to the kitchen. "You're up? Finally... It was hard getting you up." Tojo said while looking at her. "You slept like a log!" A tick mark grew on Skye's head. "Kidding, kidding! Here." Tojo handed her a plate.

"Yakisoba?" She questioned while looking at it. Tojo blushed lightly while scratching the back of his head.

"I dunno... I just felt like making it..." He said and a small smile appeared on Skye's face.

"We've met by your Yakisoba stand..." She stated and Tojo looked away.

"Yeah?" When he looked back, he just saw her eating silently, still smiling. He sat beside her, watching her.

"What is it?" She asked, still eating.

"Nothing." He answered, resting his head on his arms. Skye's smile grew. "What is it?" He mimicked her, and she turned to him.

"I really like you, Hide." Tojo's eyes widened and he hugged her tightly. "Ouchie! Dammit Tojo!"

"It's your fault this time. I wasn't expecting that!" Tojo said and Skye was trying to break free.

"This is what happens when I'm nice to you!"

"It happens when you're mean too!"

"Dammit! Just let me eat!"

* * *

**Later on...**

The two walked outside for a while. "You really just wanted to ditch school today?" Skye asked and Tojo thought about it.

"Yeah, plus I was tired. Got a lot of jobs to keep hold of..." Tojo stated and then he turned to her with a grin. "Plus, I've gotten to spend some time with ya, so there's that!" Tojo exclaimed and a blush appeared on Skye's cheeks.

"You really are annoying... Hm?" Skye became serious and turned around. She caught the soda can that was being thrown her way.

"Ah, she caught it. She must be strong in order to sense that." A guy said while walking towards her.

"Since Lin had fucked up, we came to finish the job, ya know?" Some other guy said while following behind the other guy. The two guys both stopped walking when they saw Tojo step in front of Skye protectively. "Who the hell is he?"

"Hide, move. This is my fight." Skye demanded and Tojo turned to her, cross armed.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed you to fight on your own?" He asked, making her eyes go wide. He cracked his knuckles before turning back to the two guys. "Now... Who threw that can?" He asked and one of the guys smirked.

"Why don't you find out?"

"Oh?" Tojo was already in the guy's face punching at him, but the guy was able to block. "So, you might be worth my time." Tojo threw another punch, this time, pushing the guy back. He cracked his knuckles again. "Let's see how long you'll last." He said with a demonic smirk appearing on his face.

"Jole!" The other guy called out, making Skye think to herself.

"Wait a minute... 'Jole'... 'Jack and Jole'!" Skye said in realization and she turned to Tojo. "Hide, fall back!" Skye pleaded and Tojo turned to her, annoyed.

"Eh?! You're doubting my strength?!" He demanded with a tick mark on his head.

"Ah~ we wanted to beat the life out of you, but this big guy got in the way." Jack said while taking out a silver gun. Skye quickly appeared in front of him and kicked the gun out of his hand, surprising him as well. "Huh?" Skye kicked him away from her this time and caught the gun that was in the air. She turned and pointed it to Jole, who was about to attack Tojo himself.

"Back the fuck up!" Skye demanded and Jole backed away with his hands up. Tojo was just shocked because of the demonic look on her face. She looked ready to kill. "She sent you, didn't she? Why else would the 'Killer Twins' be in front of me? Huh?!" She prepared the gun, ready to shoot Jole. Jole had that annoying smirk on his face.

"Ah, you're right. She paid us a hefty price just to get rid of you. So we thought, 'why not?' Ahahahahaha!" Jole answered and Jack appeared behind Skye, making her turn and slam the butt of the gun onto his jaw, nearly breaking it. Jack froze in pain, and Skye punched him in the face, knocking him down. "Jack! Oi, knock it off!" Jole demanded and ran towards Skye, but was pushed back by Tojo. Tojo turned to Skye and his eyes widened to what she was about to do.

"Skye!" He called out to her. She slowly turned her head towards him, cold eyed and gun pointing to Jack's head. "Forget loving me, do you have any respect for me as a man?!" Tojo demanded, snapping Skye out of her trance.

"Eh?"

"Do you have to do everything by yourself? Can't I protect you? Otherwise, what else am I here for?!" Tojo yelled out angrily, making Skye angry herself.

"These guys came to kill me, Tojo! You getting involved would only get yourself hurt, too!"

"Then let me get hurt! Hell, get myself killed too, as long as my manhood isn't being taken away from me by watching my girl fight two men on her own!" He yelled back making her calm down and look like a young kid getting scolded by his or her parents. Skye lowered the gun and stepped away from Jack.

"Gomen..." She said softly and Tojo looked away.

"Not now, Tojo... Not now..." Tojo mumbled to himself, stopping himself from glomping her. Jole prepared to fight.

"The hell are you mumbling to yourself?!" Jole yelled and Tojo snapped out of it and threw a punch at Jole.

"This!" He slammed his fist into Jole's jaw and Jole stood his ground by throwing a kick at Tojo as a following attack. Despite being slim, Jole packed a punch. Tojo blocked it and then head butted Jole.

"Ah- shit!" Jole yelped, stumbling back. Jack tried to crawl towards Jole, but the look in Skye's eyes made him stay still. Tojo laughed before upper cutting Jole and making him gag. Jole lied down, motionless, and then Tojo turned to Jack.

"Now, I will ask again: who threw that can?" He asked and Jack gulped.

"It... It was me." He stated and Tojo walked towards him with a demonic smile on his face. Skye stepped back, letting him take care of his business, and Jack stood up to defend himself.

"Oi..." Tojo began before socking Jack in his face. "That wasn't very nice at all. Do it again, and I'll kill you!" Tojo said and Jack was knocked unconscious. Tojo turned to Skye who was still holding the gun. "Oi, put that down... What do you need that for?" He asked her and she looked up at him. "Am I not good enough?" He questioned and Skye quickly threw the gun away. Tojo gave her a soft smile. "Let's go."

* * *

**Around Nine PM or Sum... **

The two were home, and Skye still hasn't said a word about the incident that happened earlier. They showered, dressed in pajamas, and even had dinner, but still not a word from her. Tojo sat on the couch, flicking through the channels. Skye, blushing slightly, sat near him, but not next to him. She was looking down at her lap.

"T-tomorrow, you should go to practice." Skye stated, shocking Tojo a bit by suddenly speaking. He kept flicking through the channels.

"Hm?"

"Aoi really wants y'all to be prepared to beat the Rokkisei, so you ought to go." Skye stated, this time blushing harder.

"Hm..." Before he got a chance to flick to the next channel, he was shocked by the fact that there were full lips on his own. His eyes were wide, and hers were closed tight, and he could see how red her face was. After a few seconds, she quickly pulled away and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Tojo blinked a few times before a blush appeared on his cheeks, realizing what had just happened. He touched his lips. "Was that a 'thank you'?" He asked aloud and he smiled to the thought. "So cute..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Normal P. O. V.**

"Hana-san..."

"Mou... I already told you too call me Yuka, Skye-chan.." Skye laughed.

"That would confuse me though... I already have someone I work with named Yuka..." Skye thought about it. "Hanazawa Yuka... Hajime Yuka... Ugh, both nearly sound the same." Skye thought while scratching her head. Yuka thought too.

"How about YuYu?" She asked and Skye agreed.

"YuYu-chi!" The girls both cheered and then Skye went back to normal. "Say, have you seen Tojo? He's supposed to be practicing." Skye asked and Yuka thought about it.

"Now that you mentioned it, he did leave early to work at him job..." Skye frowned after hearing that.

"You're worried about him." Ryoko came by and said. Skye sighed.

"What's gonna happen if he knows nothing of the sport? I don't wanna see him expelled." Skye said and Yuka had a grin on her face.

"You two sure are close as a couple. I was surprised when I heard you two haven't kissed yet." She exclaimed and Skye turned away with a blush on her face, making Yuka freeze. "No way..." She immediately cornered Skye, bombarding her with questions. "Oh my god! How was it? Did he stink? Did he use tongue? Did he touch the boo-" she was stopped by a whack on the head from Nene.

"That's enough out of you." She said and Yuka gave a stupid grin.

"Hehe~!" Skye sighed.

"How's Aoi and the others doing at practice?" Skye asked her and Nene sighed.

"She's as worried as you are about the lack of participation from those guys." Nene stated and Skye thought about it.

"Maybe I should hel-"

"No." Nene said bluntly. Skye gave her a look.

"Why not?"

"Nee-san clearly told us to tell you that if you ever thought of helping us. She must want you to stay out of our trouble." Nene explained and Skye rolled her eyes.

"That damned Aoi..." She growled and Nene sweat dropped.

* * *

**Later On...**

Skye was walking to work. She looked at her phone, seeing how she was going to be early.

"Panda." Skye froze and looked around. She turned to see a tall, snow white, slender female with black curly locks.

"You're..." Skye was lost for words. "Oh my god... Panther..." The girl smiled at her. Skye ran to her and gave her a hug. "Lilynette... What are you doing here?" Skye asked while pulling away. Lilynette looked at her.

"Nancy told me about your predicament... With Rosheru..." Lilynette stated and Skye's eyes widened.

"She did? You two are getting along now?" Skye asked and an awkward smile appeared on Lilynette's face.

"When it comes to you, we make it work. Where are you headed?" She asked and Skye and her started walking.

"To my job... Wow, I'm surprised you still remember that childish nickname." Skye said and Lilynette smiled.

"We didn't know each other's names, so we just called each other by our favorite animals... You still like Pandas, right?"

"As you still like Panthers..." Skye turned to her. "That was just our nicknames between us... What about the other one?" Skye asked and Lilynette thought about it.

"The other one...? Oh, The Zodiacs? I was contemplating on alerting them about it. You already know how crazy some of them are..." Lilynette answered and Skye sighed.

"You're right." The two made it at her job.

"You know, I'll call them, just in case..." Lilynette stated. Skye turned to her. "Judging by some of the incidents Cancer's told me about, I may have to call in the others." Lilynette stopped for a second. "Say, are you doing anything after your job?" Skye shook her head.

"No. Just going home." Lilynette smiled.

"Come to my place in staying at. It'll be fun to catch up. I'll be waiting for you outside." Skye returned to smile.

"Sure. My shift ends at six. See you then." Skye said before entering her job.

* * *

While on break, Skye was thinking to herself. "Let's see... There's Alina... Aries... April 9th...Jennifer... Pisces... February 19th... Lola... Capricorn... January 4th... Myra... Scorpio... November 3rd... Nancy... Cancer... July 13th... Noire... Sagittarius..." Skye was really thinking hard... She hadn't seen her friends for years... "When is Noire's birthday?" Skye panicked. "Oh my god... Did I forget?!"

"What are you going on about, girl?" Rei asked and Skye turned to her.

"I'm trying to remember my old friends. Ah, it was December 18th... There were go... Storm... Taurus... May 15th... China... Virgo... September 1st... Macy... Gemini... Oh Macy..." Skye thought about her. "Her bipolar ass... I wonder how she's doing..."

"That's a lot of people you're naming..." Sherri stated and Skye nodded.

"They were other girls like Nancy and I who've come from America. We became close after learning that." Skye went back to it. "Macy... June 10th... Joey... Libra... October 11th... Lilynette... Aquarius... February 14th..."

"Your friend was born on Valentine's Day? How romantic." Yuka said and Skye laughed.

"She usually says the same thing. I'm actually supposed to meet her after this." Skye said and Rei smiled.

"Isn't that cute? I hope to meet all of your friends!" Rei exclaimed.

"With the way things are turning out, you may meet them all soon..." Skye mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Oh, my break is almost over... I'll just finish up right now." Skye stated while standing up and leaving.

* * *

"You really did wait for me." Skye said while walking towards Lilynette, and Lilynette smiled at her.

"Of course I did. Now, let's catch up on some stuff." She said while guiding Skye towards the hotel she's staying at. "I passed my college entrance exam." Lilynette said and Skye smiled brightly.

"Really?! What college?"

"Tokyo University..." Skye cheered.

"I'm happy for you. You really were a hard worker." Skye said and Lilynette giggled.

"As were you. So, how does it feel being sixteen?" Lilynette asked and Skye grinned.

"You've remembered."

"Of course I did. We all made sure to remember each other's birthdays." Skye chuckled.

"I was actually sitting down during break making sure I remembered all of them."

"And?"

"I still do."

"Exactly." The two made it to Lilynette's hotel room. "Make yourself at home, Skye." Skye plopped on the couch and sighed happily.

"This is a really nice room." Skye said amazed and Lilynette handed her a drink.

"Thank you." Skye took a sip and then her face turned serious.

"Can you guys still fight...?" Lilynette turned to her. "How powerful have you guys grown? I seriously don't want to risk getting any if you guys hurt." Skye said softly.

"Nonsense." Lilynette said while plucking Skye's head.

"Ow!"

"Skye, we all care for you. When Cancer told me about what has been going on with you, I was heartbroken." Lilynette placed a hand on Skye's knee. "You've been through so much these past weeks. We will fight with you, Skye." Lilynette stated and Skye gave her a soft smile.

"You really are a good friend, Lilynette."

"My question is, how exactly can we help you?" Lilynette asked and Skye thought about it for a while. Then, a grin appeared on Skye's face.

"Oh... There's a really good way you all can help me." Skye started, catching Lilynette's attention.

* * *

**Around 8 pmish...**

Skye walked into the house and was greeted by a worried Tojo. "Skye! Where were you?" He asked and Skye gave him a look.

"Calm down, Hide. I was with a friend." Skye said while taking her shoes off.

"A friend?"

"Yes, an old friend. We were catching up on some things. Skye explained and Tojo calmed down a bit.

"Oh..." Then, Tojo was shocked by the stern look on Skye's face.

"The real question is 'where were YOU', being that you left practice again." Skye stated while walking towards her room, and Tojo sighed while following behind her.

"I had a job to do."

"You have multiple jobs to do. One of them, being making sure you don't get expelled!" Skye said while unbuttoning her shirt. Tojo blushed slightly while turning away.

"I get that you're worried. Have some faith in me, alright?" He said and Skye let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to shower. Leave so I can finish undressing." Skye said while continuing to undress. Tojo hurried out and went to finish preparing dinner.

* * *

Skye put on her pajamas and Tojo yelled out to her that dinner was ready. Skye sat in the kitchen with him and ate in silence. When they were both done eating, Skye went to the living room to watch tv, and Tojo sat beside her.

"Are you angry with me?" She turned to him and gave him a smile.

"I'm just worried for you... I don't like the thought of you being expelled by bullies like them. The competition is coming really soon, Hide..." Skye said while facing her whole body towards him. Tojo did the same and stared down at her.

"That makes me excited... Though, I wish the competition was a chance for me to duke it out with that leader of theirs, rather than slapping balls around." Tojo said and Skye gave him a look.

"Volleyball isn't just about 'slapping balls around', Hide." She stated and Tojo rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? So what do you do in volleyball?" He asked and Skye kept quiet. "Exactly."

"Shut up. Well, at least you're going to practice." Skye said and Tojo smirked.

"Of course, I won't let them off for talking trash about me." He stated and Skye made a face.

"You sure that was them? Takayuki told me-"

"It was them alright! And I'm going to give it to them!" Tojo said while punching into his hand.

"In volleyball." Skye added with a smile, making Tojo pout.

"You see, why did you have to go and ruin it? Gah, I wanna fight!" Tojo cried out and Skye started laughing. Tojo's gaze on her softened and he leaned down towards her. Skye was caught off guard, but returned the kiss. When he pulled away, Skye looked up at him.

"What was that for?" She asked and he looked at the tv screen.

"Nothing." Tojo yawned before standing up and picking her up bridal style. "Let's go to bed. I wanna cuddle." He said while walking towards his room.

"You always wanna cuddle." Skye hissed while blushing and Tojo snorted.

"Just accept it then." He said and Skye could only sigh.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Skye woke up to Tojo's snoring face. She smiled to herself before reaching over him to grab her phone. She scanned through her messages.

Lilynette: the other Zodiacs are here.

Lilynette: I've got Gemini working under Rosheru. She told me how Rosheru has her burning documents. Something is telling me that I should tell her to steal some of those documents.

Lilynette: Taurus is watching out for all of the companies Rosheru has control over... It's a lot... I see what you mean about not wanting us in any danger, but we all live you, Skye...

Lilynette: *love... Lol

Lilynette: Scorpio fought a few people working with Rosheru. She almost got caught spying... Gosh, I wish she was more careful.

Lilynette: I'm thinking of working with Gemini under Rosheru.

Skye almost laughed at how fast Lilynette got to work. She knew that Rosheru knew nothing of them, so she told Lilynette that her and the others should work as spies. When Skye saw Tojo shifting around in his sleep, she tried to get out of bed, but of course, he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her.

"And where do ya think you're going...?" Tojo asked in a groggy voice. Skye blushed slightly.

"We have school today Tojo, we should- EEP!" Tojo bit at her neck.

"I've decided to punish you every time you've called me that."

"You bastard!" Tojo kissed at the bite mark.

"Aw don't be like that... Come on, let's ditch.. I'm tired..."

"Hide, you're always tired..." Tojo snuggled into her.

"Hm..."

"Uh uh. We're not doing this. Get the hell up." Skye said annoyed and Tojo whined. "We have to go to school and YOU have to go to practice." Skye said while trying to push him off the bed.

"I'll go to practice, just not school." Skye thought for a second, and decided that she she try doing what Tojo was always doing. She bit his neck, making him jump up. "O-oi!" Skye stared up at him.

"Go get dressed... Or.." She bit him on the other side of his neck, making him blush.

"Alright, alright already!" She smiled in victory as she got up herself.

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" Oga asked Skye, who was engaged in her packet.

"Just some text for class. How's the practice coming along?" Skye asked and Baby Beel sat in her lap.

"It's alright I guess." Oga said and Beel gave a 'Da' in agreement.

"Michaels-san, you know Aniki?" Yamamura Kazuya, walking by had asked her.

"Yeah. Ah I forgot, Takayuki had told me about this." Skye turned to Oga. "He sees you as an older brother, correct?" Skye asked and Oga nodded.

"Yeah... It's kid of annoying though." Oga said and Kazuya sat by them.

"May I ask how you know Aniki?" Kazuya asked and Oga gave him an annoyed glare.

"Mind your business!" He hissed and Kazuya turned to him.

"But I've got to know!" Skye gave him a bored look.

"It's fine. I'll tell him." She said and Kazuya listened intently. "I used to attend Ishiyama High." Skye said and Kazuya's eyes were wide as saucers.

"What?! You were in that school?! Full of delinquents?!" Kazuya asked in shock. "How did you survive?!" He asked and Skye made a face.

"Survived...? The hell is that supposed to mean?" Skye asked and Himekawa and Kanzaki came in.

"What are you talking about, Michaels?" Himekawa asked and Skye turned to him.

"He's asking me how I survived at our school." Skye asked and Kanzaki turned to Kazuya.

"Oi..." He pointed to Skye. "Does she look weak to you?" He asked and Kazuya looked at Skye.

"She just doesn't... Look like a delinquent..." He stated, making Skye's eyes widened. Skye gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you... I don't want to look like one..." She said and Kanzaki made a face.

"Hah? Look at the malice in her eyes!" Skye gave him a glare. "Don't look at me like that! Over here beating our asses and then gonna try to look innocent. I'm not having it!" He said while glaring back. "I want a rematch!" He yelled out and Skye stood up, putting her packet down.

"Okay. I'll be nice. I'll fight you without using my hands." She said boredly and Kazuya's eyes widened. Kanzaki 'tcked' before throwing a punch at Skye. Skye dodged it before lifting up her leg and kicking Kanzaki up in the air. When he came back down, she swiftly kicked him again, making him crash into the wall. "There. Now if you want another rematch, tell me anytime." Skye said before sitting back down and reading her packet.

"She really did... Fight without... Using her hands..." Kazuya mumbled and Himekawa turned to him.

"You know, she's also beaten Oga before."

"WHAT?!"

"Oi!" Oga called out. "... I was caught off guard..."

"If you want a rematch too, just let me know, Tatsumi." Skye said and Oga glared at her.

"It was never that serious though!"

"YOU ATE MY FOOD! MY FOOD IS ALWAYS THAT SERIOUS!" Skye hissed and the two glared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Oga started to laugh.

"Well, this is why I like you. You've got spunk... Just know I can spank you out when I feel like it." He said while wrapping an arm around her, and Skye smirked at him.

"We shall see about that." Skye said while continuing to read. Kazuya looked at Skye with new respect.

"Oi... What's going on here?" Tojo asked while walking towards them with Shoji and Kaoru behind him.

"Oh, hi Hide." Skye greeted and Tojo only growled.

"Arms off." Tojo demanded and Skye rose an eyebrow.

"Hmph. I never took you to be the jealous type, Tojo." Oga said with a mischievous smirk as he hugged Skye close to him. A dark aura formed around Tojo and Oga.

"Yo... Both of y'all, cut it out." Skye said while pushing Oga off of her. They both turned to her.

"We weren't even going to fight..." Oga stated and Skye gave him a look.

"Yeah right." Skye stood up. "Lunch is almost over. Make sure you guys go to practice." Skye said and her phone ranged. It was Lilynette. "Hello?"

'Skye, be careful on your way home.'

"Huh?"

'Rosheru. She's planning on sending some men your way.'

"Oh... Really?" Skye's eyes grew cold, and they were all watching her.

'Yeah... Is there some way you could get around seeing them?'

"I'll just tell my teachers I'm feeling ill. Keep me posted."

'Take care.'

Skye hung up and Tojo walked towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked and Skye smiled up at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna head home early." She said while tip toeing and planting a kiss on his lips. "You better go to practice." Skye said before heading to the office. Tojo blushed slightly to the gesture, but he knew that something was up. He sighed and crossed his arms, but then he turned to see all six of the guys staring at him. Seven, if you count Baby Beel.

"Tora... What was that?" Kaoru asked and Tojo gave him a blank look.

"What?" He asked and they continued to stare at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"They're obviously talking about the kiss... Baka..." Oga said and Tojo rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? What, something wrong with it?" He asked, offering every one a challenging glare. They all just looked at each other.

"Now she's even going out with the strongest member of TKKH? Just how strong is she?" Kazuya mumbled.

* * *

Skye made it home, and was greeted by ten other girls waiting by the apartment door.

"So you guys all came early." Skye said with a smile and Storm gave Skye a smirk.

"Obviously." She said and then Noire turned to them boredly.

"So, are we gonna go in, or...?" She asked and Skye playfully rolled her eyes before opening the door and allowing them inside. They all chilled in the living room, sitting on the couch, chairs, and floors.

"So... How is everyone? Sorry we had to reunite like this." Skye said and they all smiled at her.

"It's nothing... Though you both went fucking MIA." Macy said, switching from calm to annoyed. Skye sighed.

"Sorry about that. Well, I've got y'all numbers now, right? We can keep in touch." Skye said and Alina turned to her.

"How are you feeling, Leo?" She asked and Skye turned to her. "Aquarius told us everything... Even about your mom." Skye let out a deep sigh.

"I'm fine, honest. I just really hope to bring this bitch down, you know?"

"And you will... With the help of us." Lilynette said.

"As long as my black ass isn't shot, I'm good with helping you." Myra said and China made a face.

"Shut up, Scorpio." She said and Myra gave her a glare.

"Make me, Virgo."

"Quiet." Skye said, making the two calm down. "Back to what Scorpio was saying, I honestly fear that, which is why I didn't really want Aquarius to call y'all." Skye said and Myra smiled at her.

"You know I'm clowning. Of course I'll help you regardless. I don't like the sound of this bitch anyway." Myra said and Joey spoke up.

"Killing for money... Despicable..." She said and Jennifer was looking through the documents Macy saved.

"Judging by some of these documents Gemini swiped, this woman is making dirty money. Kind of admirable if there was no beef between her and us." She said and then she turned to Alina. "Aries, you're still thinking of studying law?" She asked and Alina nodded.

"I am. Is there a reason why you ask, Pisces?" Jennifer handed her the documents.

"See what you can get out of this." She said and Alina took a look at it.

"Seven counts of fraud... Some bribery here... How did she get this amount of money in such a short... Oh... Counterfeit money... This lady is doing some shit..." Alina said while looking up at Skye. "You're not just helping yourself, Leo, you're helping the world." Skye looked up at her and Alina, along with the other girls gave her a determined look. "We're gonna bring her down, Leo."


	19. Chapter 19

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Thank you for your patience! Presenting the Ishiyama Festival's main event! A volleyball match between the Rokkisei and Ishiyama's JD Squad!"

"They're just delinquents! Run up the score for us!"

"We must thank you." Izuma said to the Ishiyama High students. Tojo turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Thanks to you people, this year's Saint Ishiyama festival has been a smashing success." Izuma explained. While those two were talking, Skye and Nancy went to the front to watch.

"Nervous?" Nancy asked Skye. Skye blushed slightly.

"Yeah... I just hope he's been going to practice..."

"Oh, they're starting."

Shinjo gives a spike serve, and that's when Aoi returns the serve. Himekawa got the ball after Aoi, but Izuma blocked the serve Himekawa gave, scoring the Rokkisei a point. Skye watches as Tojo and Oga get excited, as if they were planning something just by looking at each other.

"Hm..? Maybe I shouldn't have worried so much..." She said with a smile. But then, that smile was quickly wiped off her face the moment she saw Tojo grab the ball and dribble it. He passed the ball to Oga and Oga dribbled the ball towards the net and did a slam dunk. "..."

The whole auditorium was silent.

"The FUCK is wrong with you?!" Skye hissed at her slow boyfriend. Tojo turned to her confused.

"Ah? What did I do?"

"... Foul..." The ref said.

"HOW?!" Oga demanded, followed by Baby Beel's "Da". Aoi lost it.

"Isn't it obvious?! This isn't basketball!" She shouted.

The score was 12-18 and both teams were taking a break.

"Those jerks got some serious skills." Tojo said and Oga have a smirk.

"Yeah... Suddenly, I'm all riled up!" Aoi jumped in.

"Yeah but... You two are the reasons we're losing..." She stated and they both turned to her in shock.

"EH?!" The both shouted.

"You're not making any sense." Oga said.

"Explain using simple words." Tojo added.

"Like dumb-dumb, like dummy..." Skye mumbled, earning a snicker from Nancy.

"Don't cover the ball, hold the ball, hide the ball, or jump the net. Simple enough?" Aoi stated coldly.

"Busting the ball?" Oga asked.

"No! What'd you expect?!" Aoi answered annoyed. Both Tojo and Oga were extremely shocked. Nancy had to hold Skye back.

"Let me go! I told his stupid ass to go to practice and now look! I'mma fucking kill him!" She hissed and Nancy pulled her back.

"No Skye-chan! Violence is never the answer!" Nancy stated and Skye gave her a demonic look.

"Violence is always the answer!"

"Cut the crap, you creeps!" Himekawa yelled at the two dunces.

"What was that?! You wanna take me on? Any time, pal!" Oga hissed.

"What good is it to commit a foul when you're doing it so obviously? You utter fools." Himekawa stated bluntly. Everyone stared at him in shock, and Skye nodded.

"He does have a point." Skye watched as Shizuka served and Aoi returned the serve. Skye noticed how determined her teamed look and then smirked when she noticed them using Baby Beel as a decoy. "Why I love these guys..." Miki wasn't having it.

"That's got to be a foul!" He shouted and Himekawa have him smug look.

"Oi, oi, stop with the fake accusations. In the very beginning, you've accepted Oga and the kid as one player. So, there's no rule in the world preventing that." Skye couldn't help but laugh. They continued to use Baby Beel as a decoy, and the spokesperson began coming up with moves.

"Father/Son Delay!

...

Baby Block!

...

And the Golden Pacifier of Mystery!"

"What kind of names are those?" Skye asked while snickering. Nancy was crying.

"BAHAHAHAHA! You gotta admit, they do fit!" She said while wiping the tear from her eye.

Because of this trick, the score became 24-21. Skye was really excited, and Tojo saw and threw her a thumbs up. She smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

"Oi, why is he speaking to one of our students?" A student asked and another one joined in.

"Yeah, I thought we were supposed to stay away from those delinquents..." Nancy turned to them.

"Oh him? That's Skye-chan's boyfriend." Nancy stated boredly, making everyone around them shocked. Skye punched Nancy in the back of her head while blushing and turned back to watch the game. Her eyes widened to the deadly serve Izuma gave, causing Aoi to hurt herself when she tried to return it.

"We can't have that! No, we can't, we can't. I was going to give you one normal set of volleyball... So what happens now is your fault." He said with a demonic aura. Skye gave him a cold glare before turning to Tojo with worry. She couldn't stand to watch Aoi hurt herself multiple times. When they switched her out for Furuichi, that's when she had enough.

"Jesus Christ, Takayuki, get the FUCK out of the ring!" She hollered. Nancy sweat dropped.

"This isn't WWE, Skye..."

"Shut up!" Skye growled at her and then she went to watch them again. She couldn't bare to watch them anymore. "I have to help them somehow." Skye said and Nancy stopped her.

"You don't want to be put into the same situation as them..." Nancy said and Skye gave her a look.

"Says the one who told people Tojo's my boyfriend..." Nancy laughed. They watched as Aoi came back in and changed up the game. Skye's hopes returned to her again. Then, towards the end, the score was 29-27. Ishiyama High had won. Skye jumped up. "Yes!" Tojo saw how happy she was and blushed slightly.

"I guess it was best to start going to practice..." He mumbled. Suddenly, Skye was called by Lilynette. She left the gymnasium and headed outside, where she saw the other Zodiacs.

* * *

"Hm? What are you guys doing here?" Skye asked and Macy walked up to her.

"To see you of course... I missed you." She said, making Myra roll her eyes. Macy faced her, annoyed. "You wanna fight me, bitch?!"

"Nah girl, I'm good. Your crazy ass will tire me out anyway." Myra said boredly, making Macy cry.

"So mean!" Noire turned to Skye.

"We came to give you some information." She stated and Skye turned to her.

"Really? Is it on Rosheru?" She asked and Alina nodded.

"Yes. Libra had some run in's with some of Rosheru's men." Skye turned right towards Joey. "Oh don't worry. She's not hurt at all."

"Yeah, but something tells me that old cunt is onto us." Joey said snarky. Lola sighed.

"That bitch seriously has some issues. It took us almost an hour to clean up that mess. Do you know how hard it its to find the pressure points to erase someone's memory? I'll tell ya, its fucking hard!" Lola ranted and Skye snickered.

"You still have to teach me that." She then turned to Storm. "Taurus, you found any off set companies of Rosheru's?" Skye asked and Storm shook her head.

"Not many. Just one that claimed to be a Diamond shop. I don't see that many people entering that building though. Just a few crooked looking people." Storm answered and Skye became alert.

"Did you memorize the location?!" She asked and Storm sighed.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Dammit."

"I'll look for it again." Storm assured her. "It won't take me much time." Skye nodded in relief. Suddenly, Macy and Jennifer were in alert mode.

"Gemini, Sag, what's going on?" Lilynette asked and then she saw Skye get into alert mode as well. Suddenly, some guys and girls came into the scene.

"Eh?! What are you girls doing all together with her?! Y'all in cahoots with each other?!" The blond woman asked and the big muscled guy came cracking his knuckles.

"You guys, I don't like the looks of this. Let's quickly take of them and report to Rosheru-sama." He said, making Skye's eyes grow cold. Skye went towards a bench and sat down.

"You guys, I'm beat. I don't think I'm in the mood to fight. Could you take care of them for me?" She asked coldly and the other Zodiacs had a deadly aura around them.

"Of course, Leo. You rest your little head." China said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ha! This shorty thinks she could beat us- gah!" The slim guy fell down unconscious after Lola came behind him and jabbed the back of his neck. She gazed down at him coldly while he fell.

"Shut up..." She mumbled, and the other guys and girls were shocked. After what they saw, they charged towards The Zodiacs, fighting with all of their might.

"Ah, we can't have you guys charging towards Skye." Lilynette said while smacking a brunette lady unconscious.

"Focus on me you fuckers..." Macy said deadly while punching two people out.

"Yo, y'all can both catch these hands!" Myra said while punching out two dudes.

"Ugh... So annoying." Noire said while kicking a woman away.

"Back. Up." Storm said while taking out her whip and slashing through the five people coming towards her. Alina swiftly kicked a woman away and Joey knocked some guys unconscious . All that was left was the big guy standing in front of Skye, who sat down crossed legged.

"I'll take care of you my damn self!" He said while throwing a punch, but then, he froze in shock, because the girl he just saw was no longer sitting down. Skye stood behind him, cross armed.

"That's the best you got, big guy?" Skye asked sarcastically before mercilessly kicking him in his genital area. The guy fell over in pain, making Skye swiftly lift up her leg, and crash it down on his head. Skye kicked the man towards his comrades who all laid down unconscious, and then turned towards her friends. "I'm going to head back inside you guys. I'll text y'all about what happened just now. Capricorn, take care of their memories." Skye said before walking towards the gymnasium. When Skye made it inside, she managed to witness Oga's Zebel Blast. "So I guess they had to deal with some pieces of crap themselves..." When Oga blasted the Viper guy up in the air, Skye's eyes sparkled. "So pretty..." Skye then looked at the time and then rushed out. "Crap! I have to work!"

* * *

"Sorry for being late!" Skye yelled while entering the cafe. Rei turned to her.

"Skye-chan, we already know you're a student. No need to apologize." Rei said while handing Skye a bag. "Now, go get dressed. We have a line of customers coming in." Skye noticed the other outfits her coworkers were wearing and Skye slowly turned to Rei, who had a devious smirk on her face.

"U-um..."

"Well, your school festival made us want to be festive. Now go on... Get dressed!" Rei said while pushing Skye into the changing room.

"She's gonna hate us..." Sherry cried and Yuka laughed.

"But her outfit is super cute! She can't stay mad at us for long!" Mai turned to them.

"But what about her boyfriend?" She asked, making both of them turn to her.

"Shit! I almost forgot about him!" Rei said and Sherry panicked.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Let's just make sure he doesn't see her!" Rei said, and Skye stepped out of the changing room.

"You guys... Do I really have to wear this...?" Skye asked, and the girls gasped when they saw her. Skye's dress was black and hugged her frame tightly, showing off her curves. She had a big soft lavender belt that wrapped around her stomach that brought her breast and rear end out, and the dress reached above her knees. Skye turned to her other coworkers with similar outfits but different colors. "Why are we dressed differently? I like my old uniform..." Skye asked while blushing and Rei hugged Skye close.

"You look like a doll!" She said while squeezing the life out of the girl. "Come on, let's get to work! You'll help us pull on a lot of customers!"

"Tojo-san, where are you going?" Furuichi asked him. Tojo turned to him.

"Just going to visit Skye. She should be working about now." He answered, and Oga joined the convo.

"Why am I following you guys?" He asked, followed by Baby Beel's "da".

"You sure ask some stupid questions." Himekawa replied, earning a glare from Oga.

"Nobody was talking to ya, Himekawa." Kanzaki said this time. Aoi sighed at the idiots and then turned to Tojo.

"What kind of job does Skye-chan has?" She asked and Tojo turned to her.

"She works at a cafe." Furuichi perked up.

"Maid cafe?!"

"... No... A regular cafe." Tojo answered with a blank face. "Wait a minute, why are you guys following me? Go away!" He said while walking ahead. Everyone continued to follow him.

* * *

"Good evening. Thank you for taking the time to stop by! How may I serve you?" Skye asked with a charming smile. The man took his order and Skye took note. "A large black coffee... I shall be back shortly." Skye said and then she quickly walked towards Mai. "Here's another order, Mai."

"Arigato..." She said and Rei walked towards Skye.

"You've got some customers waiting at tables eight and nine." She said with a grin. Skye paid no attention to it as she walked right over to those tables.

"Welcome to our cafe! How may I be of service to you?" Skye asked with a charming smile, which was quickly wiped off when she saw the people in front of her. The Ishiyama High crew stared at her as she stared back at them. "The hell are you guys doing here?" She asked and Furuichi laughed nervously.

"We just wanted to see you work... We weren't expecting... Wow..." He said, studying her uniform. Skye blushed and looked down.

"Look, this isn't my every day uniform. They decided to switch it up for some reason..." Skye explained and Himekawa cleared his throat.

"An outfit is an outfit. My question is: can you give us good service?" He asked, and Skye's charming smile returned, earning a blush from some of the bunch.

"Of course I can. What are y'all orders?" Skye asked, and each of them took their orders. When Skye got to Tojo, he was dead silent. "Tojo, your order?" Skye asked, and he continued to be silent. Skye leaned down towards him to get his attention. "Hide?" This time, he turned to her with a cold look. Skye was shocked and she just took a step back and delivered Mai the orders.

"Kawaii." Chiaki said and Aoi nodded.

"I agree. She was really professional too." Aoi said, and Nene nodded in agreement. Shoji turned to Tojo.

"Tojo-san, are you alright?" He asked and Kaoru looked at Tojo as well.

"... I'm fine..." He muttered. Everyone gave him a confused look before turning to Skye, who was coming back with their orders.

"Here you are. I hope you enjoy!" Skye said charmingly and they all dig into their meals.

"Skye-chin, give me a discount." Kaoru asked and Skye gave him a look.

"No."

"Excuse me, miss? I dropped something." A guy said to Skye as some of his friends nodded at her. Skye smiled and was going to pick it up, but Tojo beat her to the punch.

"Here you are." Tojo said with a sickly sweet smile. If you'd look closely, you'd see the dark aura surrounding him as well, which made the guy and his friends jump back in fear. "You ought to be more careful with your belongings..." He said in a cold tone, and the guy shivered in fear.

"Hai!" Tojo turned to Skye, who stared up at him. He looked away and began to walk out, which made Skye follow behind him. Rei sweat dropped.

"I guess she's leaving early..." She whispered to Yuka.

"Yeah... Too bad he came today..." Yuka whispered back.

* * *

"Hide, please talk to me?" Skye pleaded. She was still repaid with silence. She grew annoyed. "Well, fine! I didn't want to hear you speak anyway?" She huffed and he still kept walking ahead. Skye continued to walk behind him, and then she calmed down. This time, her annoyed expression was replaced with a sad expression. "I saw your game today... I enjoyed watching you play..." She said softly. All of the sudden, she was lifted over someone's shoulders. "What?! Tojo, put me down!" Skye hissed while trying to break free.

Tojo had made it into their apartment with Skye still trying to break away from him. He kicked off his shoes and walked into his room, closing the door behind them. Afterwards, he threw her onto the bed, surprising her greatly.

"The hell was that for?!" She questioned. Tojo stared down at her.

"I should be asking you that." He got onto the bed, hovering over her. "The hell are you wearing this outfit for?" He asked in a cold tone. Skye blushed.

"I told you already... They made me do it-" he crashed his lips onto hers, shushing her up. She blushed harder and turned her head away from him. "Calm d-down-" he kissed and then bit her neck, earning a gasp from her.

"Then there's this asshole dropping things on purpose... You really were trying to piss me off, weren't you...?" Tojo mumbled coolly against her collarbone. Skye was a blushing mess.

"I wasn't... Honestly..." She breathes out. He gripped her sides and stared down at her, sternly.

"Never wear this outfit outside in public... Ever." He commanded, and Skye could only nod.

"... What if I was wearing this outfit for you?" Skye boldly decided to ask, making Tojo go wide eyed. "What if I was trying to impress you?" She asked. This time, Tojo gave her a soft smile.

"I'd be flattered... And I'll be at a point where I may not be able to hold myself back anymore..." He answered honestly, making her blush. He leaned down and kissed under her chin, and then down to her neck. "I love you." He admitted, and her gaze on him softened.

"I love you as well, my jealous boyfriend." She says with a smile.

"So not jealous..." He said semi annoyed. He got up and then have her one of his shirts. "Throw that on... You owe me a whole bunch of cuddles..." He said before leaving the room. Skye only laughed before taking off her outfit and putting the shirt on. She giggled.

"It fits like a dress!" She joked and Tojo knocked on the door.

"You're done yet?" He asked and Skye sat on the bed.

"Yes, Jealous Boyfriend." Tojo sucked his teeth before walking in.

"I keep telling you, I'm not jealous." He said and he stared down at her. She looked back at him.

"What is it this time? You're gonna tell me to take this off too?" She asked somewhat annoyed and he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be like that." He said while laying down beside her.

"How am I supposed to act when I can hardly wear anything at my job without you becoming possessive?" Skye asked and she was pulled onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not possessiveness... It's love." He said and then Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Oh~? So I shall give you a lot of 'love' then when I see you around that Shizuka bitch." Skye said icily and Tojo's eyes widened.

"Oi, don't be like that." Tojo said and she humphed before turning away from him. "Hm... So that's how you're gonna be?" She said nothing, so he pulled her closer and started kissing her cheek. She ignored him, but then he went on to start kissing on her neck. When he started to massage her thighs, that's when she faced him.

"Okay... You win..." She said and Tojo gave a smirk that screamed "victory". "Seriously though Hide, I belong to you and only you. You shouldn't feel as if someone is gonna snatch me away any second. How do you think I feel when I see you around other girls? Or when I see you take your shirt off at work?" Skye asked while looking up at him and he gave her a look of confusion.

"What's wrong with me taking my shirt off at work?"

"Everything is wrong with you taking your shirt off at work! Showing off your muscles that's drenched in sweat... The tenseness of them, and then stretching them out... The way the sun reflects off of it-"

"That tickles." Tojo chuckled. Skye blushed an almighty red. She hadn't realized she was massaging his chest while talking. "Who knew you had such a dirty mind?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Skye faced Tojo while he slept. She smiled before slipping out of bed abs taking her phone with her. At exactly two in the morning, Lilynette called. "Hello?"

"Skye, is that you?" Lilynette asked and Skye giggled.

"Who else would it be?" Skye responded. Lilynette giggled.

"I called at two like I said I would. I still can't get over how you said we should only text each other. I need to see you." Lilynette sighed and Skye sighed as well.

"You never know when Rosheru would have her goons walking around, Panther. I know you worry for me, but please, think of yourself as well." Lilynette smiled.

"This is why I love you, Panda. I've actually collected some documents from Rosheru."

"And?"

"It involves the death of your mother." Skye's eyes were wide open. "... Should I scan them over to you?"

"...please..." It was barely a whisper that came out of Skye's mouth. After about five minutes, Skye received mail on her phone.

"I'm going to hang up, okay? Call me if you need anything." Lilynette said before hanging up. Skye went to her mail and opened the one Lilynette sent. Tears fell down automatically from her eyes. It's been a long time since she has seen a picture of her mother in the fullest of details. She had almost forgotten her face. When she scrolled down, she almost choked on air. Rosheru had took head shots of the injuries she had inflicted onto her mother before her death.

"So this bitch was trying to find a way to get herself out of this...?" Skye asked aloud in disgust. Her eyes grew cold. "I will destroy this woman..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Order my steps in your word dear lord

Lead me, guide me everyday

Send your annoyting father I pray

Order my steps in your word

please order my steps in your word"

Skye listened to the choir sing and then she looked up at her mother. "Momma, this is the song you were playing the other day!" Skye cheered and her mother, Lenore Charles, smiled down at her.

"Yes. This is one of my favorites. Doesn't the choir sound wonderful today?" Lenore asked and Skye nodded in agreement. When one of the leads saw how excited Skye was, he handed Skye the mic. Skye looked at the mic at first, but then she sung the verse.

"Wright on my tongue let my words ever fight

Let the words of my mouth be exspectable in thy sight

Take charge of my thoughts both day and night

Please order my steps in your word

Please order my steps in your word" The audience clapped while the choir started singing again. The lead looked at Lenore and smiled.

"She's got a voice." He said and Lenore rubbed Skye's back.

"She is my daughter." Lenore said with pride.

After church, the two sat in a cafe. "I never knew you learned the lyrics to that song." Lenore said while playing with her sundae. Skye looked up.

"Momma liked the song, and I liked it too. So, I wanted to learn it." Skye answered and Lenore chuckled.

"Is that so? Let's see if you know this one. When the saints

Go to worship.

That's when the king

Of kings

Shall come in."

"When the saints

Go up

in praise.

That's when the spirit

Shall inhabit

This place." Skye sang and Lenore smiled before joining her.

"When the saints

Get on one accord

And begin to

Bless

The Lord.

Then the king

Who is strong and mighty.

Oh, the king

Who is mighty in battle.

Yea, the king

Of glory shall come in." They both singed and Lenore clapped.

"My little gospel singer. Of course you knew that one." She said proudly and then she started finishing her sundae. Skye stared at her sundae for a while.

"Momma, how come I don't have a dad?" Lenore damn near choked on her sundae.

"Why baby? Are you not happy with me?" Lenore asked and Skye shook her head.

"Nancy has a dad." Skye said and Lenore's gaze on her softened.

"Your dad's around, Skye. He's just not here is all." Lenore answered. Skye listened. "He's in Japan." Skye's eyes widened.

"I'm Japanese?!" Skye asked excitedly and Lenore shook her head.

"God, no. Your father is Jamaican. He was caught up in some bad business and then fled with his buddies to Japan." Lenore said and then she mumbled to herself. "Crooked bastard."

"Huh?"

"Oh... Nothing baby." Lenore said while leaving her money and taking Skye's hand. "Come on. Let's head home."

* * *

Skye wandered the streets for a while. She knew not to go far, but she did like exploring. While "exploring", her eyes landed on a beautiful cat. It had black fur scattered all around it, blond and orange strips, and a white underbelly. The eyes of it was like a pure, leaf green color. Skye was in love with it.

"Come, Kitty!" Skye called out while leaning down. The cat did come, and she purred while rubbing against Skye's hand. It was settled. Skye was taking the cat home. Skye knew even her mother wouldn't reject this gorgeous cat.

When she got home, however, she was quite disappointed. "Skye, honey... No." Her mother said as calmly as she could. Skye tried to be calm.

"Why?!" Obviously did not work. Lenore smiled down at her.

"Honey, we just can't afford to take care of a cat right now. I'm always in the road and you're barely at home when that happens. Wouldn't that cat be lonely?" Lenore asked and Skye sniffled.

"Then quit being a lawyer." Skye was smacked on the back of her head.

"No speaking nonsense. How else would I be able to support my daughter?" This time, the tears fell.

"I wanted to name her Vogue... Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Skye bawled and her mother was heartbroken at the sight. After she calmed Skye down and wipes her face, she massaged Skye's shoulders and looked her straight in eyes.

"You can visit Vogue whenever you want. Just put her back outside, okay? I'll give you money for her food every now and then." Skye nodded while walking outside.

"I guess I can't keep you, Vogue." Skye said while walking with the cat. The cat stared up at her for a while. "I must say though, you a really beautiful cat. And you would've fitted in nicely in our home." Skye said softly, making the cat's eyes sparkle. "Oh... I just hate seeing animals outside alone." Skye said while placing Vogue down.

"You'll see that regardless, kid." Some tall boy said to her. Skye turned to him, and his eyes widened to her features. After calming down, he looked right at her. "It makes sense that you're a cutie. Most cute girls are ditzy anyway." The boy said and Skye glared at him.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Skye scolded and he was shocked that he was scolded rather than attacked.

"Sorry..." He couldn't help but say that. He noticed the cat being compliant with her. "That cat really seems to like you." He said and Skye nodded.

"I like her too... Too bad I can't keep her." Skye said sadly while sitting down and petting Vogue. The boy stared up at the clouds.

"I'm outside a lot. I could take care of her if you want." He offered, and Skye looked up at him.

"You can't take her home?" She asked, and the boy scratched the back of his neck.

"I have no home." He answered, making Skye's eyes widen.

"Have no home? No mommy and daddy?!" Skye asked in shock and he simply nodded. Skye looked at the boy with tear-filled eyes and a determined look. "I'll be your mommy!" Skye stated and the boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you like, six? I'm twelve, ya know."

"I'm EIGHT, thank you very much! And... And..." Skye was really thinking on what to say. "You can be my son from the future! Like Trunks!" Skye cheered and the boy's eyes widened.

"You watch anime?" He asked and she nodded. He couldn't help but smile. "I guess I have no choice, huh?" He said with a soft smile and Skye smiled back brightly. "I'm Ace. Who are you?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"My name is Skye. Nice to meet you, Ace."

* * *

"Momma, I'm going to see Vogue!" Skye announced before heading out.

"Okay, be safe!" Lenore yelled back. Lenore thought to herself after watching Skye head out. "Maybe I should let her have the cat... She's been seeing it nonstop."

"Hi Vogue! Hi Clarence! Hi Spots! Hi Leo! Hi Bunny! Hi Marco! Hi Polo! And hi Ace!" Skye said to all the cats she was caring for and to the shocked pre-teen!

"The fuck are all of these cats doing here?!" Ace shouted and Skye gave him a childish grin.

"They all came by. Aren't they all cute?" Ace only stared at the girl.

"Jesus Christ Skye..." He said after patting her head and sitting down beside her. Skye sat down next to him and Vogue sat on her lap. "You must really like cats."

"I like animals in general! Speaking of animals..." Skye took out a little puppy. It resembled a baby pit bull. "Ta-daa~!" Ace jumped back.

"The fuck?! Get that thing out of here!" He shouted and she gave him a sad, confused look.

"Why?"

"Why? Cuz those things are dangerous! Don't you know what a pit bull is?!" This time, instead of being sad, Skye was mad, and she glared at Ace harshly.

"The only reason why pit bull's are scary is because people make them scary! Animals aren't all naturally violent, asshole!" Skye growled and Ace was shocked.

Dot.

Dot.

Dot...

"I-I'm sorry..." Ace couldn't help but say with a blush on his cheeks. Skye calmed down and gave him a bright smile.

"It's okay! I can't blame you for the way society does things. I'm sorry I yelled..." Skye stated and Ace smiled this time.

* * *

"I'm going to see Vogue again today, Momma!" Skye said before heading off. Before she was able to, Lenore stopped her. "What's wrong, Momma?"

"Say, how about this time, you bring Vogue home, huh?" Skye's eyes widened.

"But what about your job?!" Lenore smiled down at her.

"I spoke with Nancy's mom. You can bring Vogue along with you whenever I'm busy." Skye jumped on her mother and gave her a really big hug.

"Thank you!" Skye cheered before running to see her friend Ace and tell him the good news.

* * *

"Ace! I can keep Vogue!" Skye cheered while running towards Ace. When Ace looked up at her, she noticed how he looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Our pets are missing. Even Spike." Spike was the pit bull Skye found.

"Where could they be?" Skye asked and Ace stood up.

"I was waiting on you to come so we can look for them together." He stated and blushed slightly when she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, then!" She cheered while running off to see her friends.

The two searched for a while and were really starting to get worried. "Where are my friends?" Skye asked, getting sad. Ace pat her head.

"We'll find them. They couldn't have gone far."

"And just when Momma said I could keep Vogue..." Ace didn't like seeing her sad. He thought to himself and then looked up, only to be disturbed at what he saw. Skye noticed the look on his face and looked towards the direction he was looking at, and all she saw was rage.

* * *

"How far do you think this one will go?" A chubby kid asked while placing a cat on a plank. A slimmer kid laughed.

"I dunno man. Let's be careful this time though. Some of the cats we flung died." Just then, a baby pit came and bit at the kid's leg, making the kid kick it off of him. "Damn dog!"

"Okay. Time to jump!" Chubby said while jumping on the plank and making the cat fly. "Wow... It really did go far!"

"VOGUE!" The two boys heard. The chubby boy looked around.

"Huh? What was that?" Just when he turned left, a girl savagely punched him with her right. "Oof!" That kid flew back, and the slim kid was shocked.

"H-hey! What'd you do that for-?" Skye jumped and slammed her foot across the kid's face. Oh, she was pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY PETS YOU FUCKTARDS!" Skye hissed demonically. The slim kid gained courage and glared up at her.

"They were just strays. No one cares about them!"

"I DO!" Skye stood over the kid and punched him in the face multiple times. Ace had shook himself out of shock and ran towards Skye to stop her. When he tried to stop her, Skye pushed him away. Being that she was much smaller than him, he quickly grabbed her, and he threw her over his shoulders. "Ace, let me go... LET ME GO ACE!" Skye hissed while punching on his back multiple times. Ace dealt with that after walking away from the scene after a few long blocks. Ace had finally put her down, and the first thing she did was glare up at him with tear-filled eyes. But then, that glare quickly went away as her face showed sadness and pain. "My cat..." Ace instantly pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh..." He was really trying to calm her down. He sat down with her on a dumpster and continued to hold her close.

"My cat..." She sniffled. "My cat..."

* * *

Skye woke up, wondering why her dream was a memory. She sighed, thinking about how her mother died a few months after that incident. But then, she smiled, thinking about how her mother tried to make her feel better after losing Vogue. She looked at the time—it was pass midnight. Being that she was up, she decided to take a walk. When she got up, however, she was stuck. She turned around to see s big muscled teddy bear snoring beside her.

"Hide, the hell? What are you going in my bed?!" Skye demanded while shaking him awake. Tojo woke up only to see her in lingerie, making him jump out of bed.

"Skye-chan? What are you wearing?!" He asked, red faced.

"Oh~ so you just creeped in without noticing my attire? I was comfortable in my room." Skye stated boredly and Tojo covered his eyes.

"I wanted to cuddle! No one told you to come in here!"

"But this is my room." This time, Tojo looked her dead in the face.

"Why use this room anymore when you can sleep with me?" Skye blushed slightly to that comment, and Tojo's eyes wandered, looking at every curve on her body. He blushed and sighed before throwing his shirt at her. "Put it on."

"No, you just had it on. Plus, this is my room."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well just put it on!" He hissed and Skye sighed in annoyance before throwing his shirt on. Skye laid back down on the bed.

"... It smells like you..." She said softly before snuggling into the pillow. It was as if all of Tojo's sanity left out the window. He was on top of her. "Tojo! What's gotten into you?!"

"As a matter of fact... You can take it off..." He said in a low tone, reaching for the shirt. Skye blushed tomato red before punching Tojo off of her. Tojo rubbed the back of his head and gave her a goofy smile. "Skye~! You can't really get mad at me... You were so cute just now~!" She blushed harder.

"So that means rape me?!" Tojo got up and laid beside her.

"No... Just have a bit of a taste, eh?" He said while kissing her cheek. "Itadakimasu..." He muttered while nipping her cheek this time. Skye rolled her eyes before facing him and pulling him into a kiss. Tojo pulled away and started trailing kisses down her neck. "You seem gloomy. What's wrong" He asked. Skye smiled while coming her hand through his hair.

"Nothing... Just dreamed up a memory, is all."

"What kind of memory?" He asked while kissing onto her collar bone.

"Of a friend." He massaged her thighs.

"What kind of friend?" She blushed.

"A guy friend." Tojo stopped and looked up at her, making her face him. "What?" His eyes grew cold.

"You out here dreaming of other guys...?" He asked with a dark tone, one she actually flinched to.

"It's a childhood friend you dumbass!" His goofy smile returned.

"Oh! I see." He hugged her close. "Was it a bad memory?"

"Sort of. My mother was in it."

"Oh?"

"It was nice seeing her again..." Tojo placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

"Aye, Noel, that white bitch still got you working?!" An old gentleman asked while walking in. Noel turned to him.

"Mi a guh. Come fi mi latah." Noel said in a tired voice, making the man's eye twitch.

"Ya know I dun understand when you talk that shit!"

"Sorry... I'm just tired, and was about to head out. Da bitch 'ad me workin all day. Jesus, it's only because she promised me I'll remain free." Noel said while packing things in suit cases.

"And free you shall remain, Mr. Michaels." Rosheru said while walking in. The old man only watched her as she walking it. Noel looked at her and then back at the old man.

"Aye, Mark. Troy and sat Asian boy ain't wit ya?" Noel asked and Mark shook his head.

"Troy and that Watanabe dude are doing business downtown. Said they were searching for a girl." Rosheru smirked and Noel moved his eyes towards her.

"And ya know about dis?" He asked and Rosheru picked up the suit cases.

"Why of course. I'm the one who sent them anyway." Rosheru stated and Noel crossed his arms.

"Oh? And who is this girl?" Noel asked and Rosheru flicked a picture at him.

"Skye Aida Michaels." She declared. When Noel heard the name and saw the picture, he turned at white as a ghost.

"And... A-and why is that?" He asked and her face turned cold.

"I want her gone. She's caused too much trouble already."

"... Where is she located?"

"I'm not sure. I do know she attends Saint Ishiyama though. Little twat." She mumbled and Noel only stared at that picture.


	21. Chapter 21

"Michaels-san, please answer the question on the board." The teacher asked and Skye wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring outside the window. 'I know I've seen that man standing outside earlier. Who the hell is he?' She thought to herself. "Michaels-san..." She looked up.

"Oh... Hai?"

"Please solve the problem on the board." Skye looked up and studied the problem.

"Nai." She said bluntly before facing the window again.

"Nani...?"

"I know you have to simplify by dividing the polynomial by that term. However, I've forgotten what to do after that. Therefore, I cannot solve that problem." Skye answered, and the teacher cleared his throat before calling on someone else. Nancy studied her friend for a bit and became worried.

* * *

"Say, Skye-chan?" Nancy called out to her. Skye took a bite out of her lunch.

"What is it, Nance?"

"Are you alright? You seemed out of it today."

"... It's nothing. Just a bit... 'Curious' of something."

"Oh? What of?" Nancy asked and Skye's face became serious.

"Some man that's been hanging around the school building. I'm wondering whether or not he's with Rosheru. I've never seen him before." Skye answered truthfully and Nancy stared up at the sky.

"Are you afraid?" Skye gave her a look. "I just had to ask. You're not usually the worrying type."

"Yeah but, still... What if he attacked at this instant?"

"Easy. I'd beat his ass." Nancy answered and Skye gave her a blank face. Nancy blushed while glaring at her. "What? You think I can't do it?!"

"No. Just a bold declaration coming out of you is all." Skye answered and Nancy only calmed down at smiled at her.

"I'm just sick and tired of you suffering alone. I'm here for you." Nancy said while hugging Skye's head close to her chest. "I really don't want to lose you to this woman, Skye." Skye hugged back. "There's a big storm heading our way."

"And how are we going to handle that storm?" Nancy grinned down at Skye.

"By bringing a big ass umbrella!" Skye couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

"Ah! My Louis V bag!" A blond haired girl cried out after her bag fell into the sink. Some onlooker only sweat dropped. "Ugh, it's trash now. Someone else can have it." The girl said before exiting the bathroom. The onlooker gasped.

"But what about the contents in the bag?" The girl turned to her.

"Just a few name brand cosmetics and my weeks allowance in there. Keep it. I could always get more." The girl said with a flip of her hair.

"Kyra, must you be so wasteful of your belongings?" A red head asked and Kyra looked at her nails.

"It fell inside the sink! You know how disgusting the bathrooms are in public. It took so much to even use it! Don't judge me Lana!" Kyra said before whipping her gold locks before turning and walking away. Lana and some other girls followed behind her.

"Ugh, I'm in total need for a manipedi..." A brunette stated and another blond looked her way.

"Kairi, didn't you and Yuno go to the salon last week?" and the black haired girl, Yuno, looked her way.

"Of course, Suki. However, that was last week." Kairi chimed in.

"Exactly. We need new ones on a weekly bases." She said Kyra turned to them.

"Ugh, I totally feel you. I hate keeping the same nails for long." She stated, making Lana look up.

"Can you guys do your jobs with those nails?" She asked and Kyra puffed out her cheeks.

"Of course! That's why she placed us here, right? We don't need you to babysit us!" Kyra huffed and Lana sighed.

"Fine. Report back to me after you guys have completed your task. It was hard placing you guys in here without any suspicion."

"Count on us! We'll totally do our jobs right!" Cheered Suki. Lana stared at all of the girls before heading out.

* * *

"Tojo? You've been coming to school a lot." Skye stated when she saw him, and then she smiled. "Is it because of your new teacher?" She asked and Tojo only looked away. Skye looked at the time. "I'd better be off to work." She said and Tojo wrapped an arm around her.

"Let me take you." He demanded and started walking with her.

"You don't have to..." She said while looking up at him and he smiled down at her.

"But I want to." Skye blushed slightly and continued to walk with him.

"So she has a boyfriend...? I hope they are not 'active'." The man said while following behind them.

"You've been more clingy than usual. Are you okay, Tojo?" Skye asked while looking up at him.

"At least add 'Senpai' at the end when you call me that."

"Tojo!"

"Nothing is wrong. Can't I love you?" He asked while looking down at her, cause her to blush. She looked away.

"Stupid..." Tojo chuckled while continuing to walk with her.

"Lawd gawd. Dey all lobey dobey. Rass claat..." The man growled while following behind them. He pulled himself together and sighed. "Let me calm down. She's of age. Sixteen now, yes?" He said and he stopped when they stopped.

"Hide. I sense someone behind us." Skye said and then she turned around, making the guy hide. Tojo looked the direction she was looking at.

"Must be your imagination. Huh?" Tojo turned around to see the man in disguise.

"Ello dere! Would ju like sum mangoes?" The man asked and Tojo only studied him a bit. The man was sweating and then breathed a sigh of relief when he turned to Skye.

"Skye, you want some?" He asked and Skye gave him a look.

"Now you're trying to buy me things? Are you hiding something from me?" Skye asked while some suspicion and Tojo only laughed.

"I'm not." He admitted and the two continued walking towards her job. The man breathed a sigh of relief and removed all of his disguise to continue to follow them. "We're here. How long will you be working?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"Possibly until ten. Why?" Tojo made a face. "What is it?" She said with a grin. He pinched her cheeks.

"Just want to spend time with you."

"You're like a big puppy." She said jokingly before getting on her tippy toes and planting a kiss on his cheeks. "It won't be long. Don't you have a job to do today?" Tojo scratched the back of his head.

"Actually..." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you got fired...?"

"A group of thugs came in..."

"Oh Tojo... Instead of applying for the simple job, you should apply to be a security guard. That way, they shouldn't fire you." Skye said with a sigh. "I know! Why don't you work with me?" Skye offered and Tojo made a face.

"Won't I be the only guy there?"

"And? Didn't you want to spend time with me?" She asked and then she leaned towards him. "Don't you want to see me work in my uniform?" A slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I... I guess." He said and Skye took his hand and brought him inside.

* * *

"Tojo-san, please bring this to table two." Mai said before handing Tojo a tray with drinks.

"Oh, sure..." He said before taking the tray over to a group of girls. The girls giggled.

"Thank you, big boy~!" One of them said and Tojo only blinked.

"H-hai?"

"Gosh, you look mighty strong. Isn't that outfit too small for you?" A short-haired brunette asked and Tojo looked down at his outfit. He had on a white buckle down shirt with rolled up sleeves and black slacks. Because of his muscles, however, his chest was showing a bit.

"Hm? It's not that bad. Huh?" Tojo turned to see Skye catering to a few customers. She gave a charming smile before walking over to Mai and handing her the orders. She saw Tojo looking at her and decided to go up to him.

"How are you enjoying this as a job?" She asked and his gaze on her softened.

"It's just fine. I'm not sure how I feel about you wearing that short skirt though." He said studying her outfit and she smiled up at him.

"Calm down. You're here now so you can keep people in check." She said with a wink before going back to Mai to hand people their orders. Another brunette looked up at Tojo.

"Who's she? She's really busty." She asked and Tojo moved his eyes towards her. "A lot of the waitresses here are gorgeous. Makes me kind of jealous." She said and her green haired companion laughed.

"I know right?" The whole table laughed and Tojo turned to leave.

"Enjoy the food." He said and a red head grabbed his hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked while batting her eyelashes. She jumped in fear when a knife flew in between them from Skye's direction. Skye gave them a charming smile.

"I'm sorry. That slipped from my hand. Please refrain from touching the employees." She said sweetly before a cold glare appeared on her face. "Understood?" She asked menacingly and they all shook on fear.

"H-hai..." They all said and Skye smiled before going to serve another table. When she got to her next table, her eyes widened. It was the man who has been hanging around her school.

"Hello, how may I serve you." Skye asked and the man only stared up at her. Skye stared right back at him, preparing for the worse. "Sir...? Your order."

"O-oh... Right, sorry..." He blushed slightly before looking down at the menu. "I'll take a lemon meringue pie with mango juice, please." He order and Skye took the order and went to turn around, but he stopped her. "Wait, for two, please?" He said and she took note before leaving. She handed Mai her order and then sighed.

"I wonder why he's here." She mumbled to herself and watch Tojo at work and her gaze on him softened. "He just looks so good in a uniform." She mumbled before biting on her bottom lip. Rei came by and smirked.

"Ooh, Skye-chan over here making pervy faces at her boyfriend?" She asked and Skye giggled.

"I mean, girl, don't tell me he doesn't look good." Skye said and Rei smiled down at her.

"I can't help seeing how cute you are. We should've been hired him." Rei said and she playfully rolled her eyes before heading back to the table where the man was at. She placed the two orders down.

"Here are your orders, Sir." Skye said and the man nodded.

"Thank you. Please, sit down." He said and Skye stared at him for a while before sitting down across from him. He began eating his pie and smiled. "This is delicious. Have you been working here long."

"For a few months, yes." Skye said before taking a bite out of the pie. He smiled at her and continued eating the pie.

"How are you doing in school?"

"I am an honor student. Why have you been stalking me?" Skye asked bluntly and he stopped eating.

"I simply wanted to see how my daughter was doing." He said bluntly, making Skye's eyes widen. The man looked up at her. "My name is Noel Willis Michaels, and I am your father, Skye." Skye dropped the fork that was in her hand. "I know you may not believe me, and you may think that I am crazy... Or if anything, you may have a hatred towards me for not being in your life until now, however, please know that I thought about you every day." He handed Skye a picture and she studied it. She saw a younger version of herself and Noel. "You were around three in that picture. This was before I started being chased."

"... How do you know of me? That I was here?" She questioned in a soft voice and he gave her a serious gaze.

"My boss. I heard she was looking for you. She wants to harm you." Noel answered and Skye gave him a serious look.

"You're boss, huh? Does she have reddish grey hair, a long nose, and a slim physic?"

"She does indeed."

"Ah, that bitch." Noel was shocked at her language and at the glare she was giving her. "My father is working for the demonic bitch who wants his own daughter dead."

"Mi nuh know an' ting bout dat. Mi cum fi work and work only. De ooman spoke of mi pickney and mi-" Noel froze at the blank look Skye was giving him. "Ah sorry. I can't help speaking like this at certain-"

"No... It's fine. I understood what you were saying. You said you didn't know anything about it and that you only work for her. You also said how she started speaking of... Your child." Skye stated and Noel smiled at her.

"You look a lot like your mother, child. How is she? Is she still a good lawyer?" He asked and Skye's eyes widened. "What is it, child?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Skye asked and Noel became concerned.

"Of what?"

"... Momma's been dead for eight years." Noel choked on the juice he was drinking. He stared at Skye with sad eyes.

"I see. Oh Lenore..." He muttered while tears fell from his eyes. Skye was shocked by what she saw.

"Did you... Still love her?"

"Of course I did!" He shouted, shocking her even more. "I wanted to hide for a bit and then come back to care for you! I was even really to stop being head of the drug cartel and get a proper job! But then..." Noel stopped.

"...Then...?"

"Rochelle came to me during my third year in Japan. She told me that she could protect me and my family if I worked under her." He answered honestly and her whole face went cold. He wiped his tears and face her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but that fucking woman is the reason why your beloved is dead." Noel turned as white as a ghost.

"... What?"

"You heard me. She doesn't know that it was my mother she killed and I know she's in for a big surprise when she does. I'm still trying to keep it on the low though."

"I'll... Keep my mouth shut."

"Good. And also, you never met me." Noel became upset.

"What? Why?!"

"You're gonna be on her list to harm once she learns your connection to me. Until that bitch is put down, I've never met my father." Noel's eyes grew sad. "It was really nice seeing you for the first time in years. Can I, can I keep this photo?" Skye asked and Noel gave her a soft smile.

"Of course ye can, mi pickney." He said while paying for the meal. Before leaving, he gave Skye a wad of cash. "A little extra." He said before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the store. Skye watched him leave and tears finally fell from her eyes. She lifted up the photo again and she smiled while sobbing.

"How come I don't remember this...?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

When work was over, Tojo and Skye headed home. "How was your first shift?" She asked and he thought about it.

"It was pretty relaxing, despite all of the incoming customers. The employees were really nice, it was a fun establishment." He answered and Skye smiled.

"That's good to hear." She said while walking with him into the apartment.

"Skye-chan, who was that man you was speaking to?" He asked and Skye froze. She turned to him and gave him a smile.

"I can't tell you now. However, when the time comes, I will." Skye answered and Tojo only smiled back.

"Alright."

* * *

"So like, are we going to beat her down, or what?" Suki asked and Kyra filed her nails.

"When we see her tomorrow, duh!" She answered and Yuno looked up.

"I don't even know what's so good about her. Her make-up looks cheap and she gets her clothes front The Gap." The girls gasped.

"Ugh! Horrible!" Kairi cried out and Kyra growled.

"Ugh, she really needs to get it now! But do we have to touch her?!" Kyra whined and Suki sighed.

"That's what the Lana lady said. But us Icons could handle her without even touching her." Suki said and Yuno fixed her lip gloss.

"Of course. We're like, so chic." She said and Kairi agreed.

"Like, totally."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Skye-chan, be alert." Nancy said and Skye turned to her.

"Why is that?" Skye asked and Nancy turned to her.

"I've seen some girls that look like they don't belong here. I'm not sure while the teachers aren't treating them like new students."

"Hmm... So what, I'm supposed to be scared?" Skye asked and Nancy whacked Skye with her book. "Itai..."

"Just be on your toes."

"I'm fine, Nance. I got you, don't I?" Skye asked and Nancy smiled down at her.

"Of course. Are you going to alert the other Zodiacs?" Skye looked up at the clouds.

"I've already told them to never meet me in person. Them siding with me now will only blow up their spots." Skye stated and Nancy thought about it and agreed.

"You're right." Both Skye and Nancy got up.

"It's about time for me to head for work." She said while walking towards the school entrance, only to be blocked off by a group of four dazzling girls.

"So she's not wearing any cheap make up today?" Kairi asked and Skye gave a glare.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ugh, even her voice reeks of commoner." Kyra said and started spraying perfume in the air. Skye and Nancy coughed at the fumes going into the air. Just then, Kyra smirked and then lift a taser into the air and turned it on. Electrocuting the two girls. Both Nancy and Skye cried out on pain before both jumping from the shocking fumes. "Hmph. So I guess she has some skills. Yuno."

"Hai." Yuno said before stepping forward. Skye and Nancy both watched as she fixed her lipstick. "We honestly don't like you. Rough girls should be put down." Yuno said before smacking her lips together. "When Rosheru-sama told us about you, we knew we had to take care of you, especially since Lin and those brothers failed at their jobs."

"Like, totally." Kairi said and Suki nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, how do you like our gadgets?" Yuno said before pressing a button on her lipstick and a laser shoot out of it, getting Skye in her left arm.

"Ah, dammit!" Skye hissed in pain before Nancy picked up a bat from the ground and whacked the weapon out of Yuno's hands so fast.

"Owwie! You coudve broken a nail!" Yuno cried and Kairi came next to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Yuno sniffled.

"Yeah. Just a bit bruised." Yuno said and this time Suki stepped in.

"That wasn't really nice, Girl! Here's a little payback!" Suki said before shooting diamonds at Nancy, diamonds digging into her sides and making her scream in agony. "I don't like bullets or BB guns. But, I do like diamonds." She kept shooting. "Become a work of art!" She cheered and then Nancy's gaze turned menacing before she ran towards Suki and whacked her head on with the bat. Suki's head was wounded, with blood splattering everywhere and The Icons staring at their companion horrified.

"Suki-chan!" Kairi cried and Nancy turned to them with a dark, cold look.

"You guys chose the wrong ones to fuck with." Nancy said darkly and Skye gave the same look.

"Yup. You girls use weapons." Skye appeared in front of Yuno quickly. "But I use my fists!" She slammed her first quickly onto her face, making her fly back. Kairi quickly appeared behind Skye and slapped her either handbag. Skye was falling over but she quickly caught her grip.

"You really need some home training. But don't worry, like, that's what we're here for." Lair states while slapping at Skye multiple times with her handbag. Nancy went to assist Skye but was stopped by Kyra who wrapped a coach scarf around her neck.

"You must really want to die too, girlie. Don't worry, I'll pay you back for what you did to Suki!" Kyra said while yanking the scarf harder and seriously choking Nancy. Skye quickly grabbed Kairi's hardback and pulled Kairi close to her.

"Ah! She's touching me!" Skye grabbed Kairi and kneed her in the stomach before kicking her away from her. Skye ran towards Kyra and went to throw a punch at her, but Kyra dodged before letting the scarf go. Nancy fell on the floor coughing and gasping. Skye gave Kyra a dark look.

"My, my, what a mean look. How about I fix that up for you, with some scented acid, hm?" She asked before throwing some perfume at Skye, which she managed to dodge and watch the cement floor melt. Being caught off guard, Kyra appeared above Skye and whacked her with a curling iron, which she blocked, but winded up burning her wrist.

"Ah!" Skye kicked at Kyra and Kyra jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I can't have you touching me. That's like, ew." Kyra said while blowing on her curling iron. If looks could kill, Kyra could've been dead. Skye appeared before her and punched at Kyra but Kyra dodged and lifted up the perfume she sprayed earlier. Skye quickly snatched it and sprayed it in Kyra's eyes, making Kyra scream bloody murder.

"How does that feel, bitch?!" Skye punched at Kyra repeatedly before kicking her along side her friends. "Come on Nancy. Let's patch you up."

* * *

"Those girls were obnoxious as fuck." Skye hissed while tending Nancy's wounds. "Gosh, your neck looks as if you're into BDSM. Fuck, I wanna go back and kill their asses!"

"It's fine Skye. At least we can sell the diamonds. I took the gun as well so we could have a little extra. What about your arm?" Nancy asked and Skye sighed.

"My arm is fine. The laser didn't pierce all the way through. Let me focus on you though, okay? You're my top priority." Skye said, making Nancy blush slightly. "So her henchman are finally becoming worth my time, huh? Interesting." Skye said before wrapping the bandages around Nancy's torso. "I can't wait to see who she'll send next."

"Skye, maybe you should start using weapons."

"Hell no."

"You've seen what those girls used. We need to prepare." They stared at each other for a while.

"Fine. I'll bring like a stick or something. Are you alright with heading home alone?" Skye asked and Nancy smiled at her.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"A nuisance."

"Hey!" The girls both laughed. "Stay safe, Skye."

"Of course."

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" Tojo asked while grabbing Skye's arm. "Were you shot?! Who did this to you?!" He asked, growing angrier by the second.

"Relax, it was some girls and I took care of them already. I showered, dressed the wound and stitched it up. It should be fine in about a week." Tojo only stared down at her sadly before leaning down and planting soft kisses on the wound. "Tojo...?"

"You suffered alone..." He said and Skye shook her head quickly.

"No, no, don't blame yourself. It was unexpected." Skye said and he looked down at her. He pulled her into a kiss and she blushed before kissing back. After pulling away, she gained some courage to look up at him. "Whats been up with you? You've been more romantic lately than usual? Is something going on?" Tojo stared at her for a while before leaning into the couch.

"... I just fell more in love with you." Skye's eyes widened. "We don't spend much time together, other than when we're here, in the house. At first, I started going to school to see the man I looked up to, but then, I managed to see you go about your day at school. Always looking focused, ready to learn, and even when you're goofing off with you're friends." Skye started to blush. "When you're dozing off, or when you tell someone off, I wanted to see it every day." He stared her directly in her eye. "Now I go off to work only to come home to you with a wound such as that..."

Skye didn't know what to do, but kiss him, and that's exactly what she did. She hugged him close and he hugged back, getting sucked into the kiss. "You are seriously the sweetest, annoying thing ever. How dare you embarrass me this way?" Skye demanded and he chuckled before smirking.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" She kissed him before biting his bottom lip, earning a soft growl from him. "You really shouldn't do that..."

"Or?"

"I'll attack you..." Skye gave a devious smile before biting him this time on his collarbone, and he pushed her down, sucking on her neck. She gasped and he continue to kiss and suck on her neck, causing her to comb her hands through his hair. He grabbed one of them and kissed her hand, only to be shocked by the burn marks he saw. Skye saw the hurt look on his face and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm fine, Hide. I'm seriously fine."


	22. Chapter 22

"Skye-chan..."

"Hm?"

"You know there's school today right?"

"Mm..."

"You wanna ditch...?"

"Mhm..."

"..."

"What...?"

"You always want to go to school..."

"What about it...?"

"Why skip today...?"

"I just don't feel like it..." Skye muttered while trying to get comfortable. Tojo opened his eyes and hugged her closer. He placed his forehead on hers.

"You feel warm."

"You hugged me all night, haven't you?" He cupped her face.

"Yeah, but you never felt this hot." This woke Tojo up. "You're ill."

"I'm just fine." He got up and walked out towards the kitchen. "The hell are you goin'?" She whined and he smiled.

"I'm going to pamper you today. Stay in bed while I make you breakfast." He called out and she only snuggled into her pillow. Her phone ranged and she answered it.

"Hello...?"

'Skye? Is that you?'

"Nance? What is it?" Skye asked while rolling over to her sides.

'Geez, someone seems under the weather.'

"I'm just fine. Tojo said the same thing but I'm sure it's just from him hugging me all night..."

'Hm... Guess you're taking a day off. But what is this? Hugs all night? Naughty, naughty.' Skye rolled her eyes.

"You know damn well we're nowhere near that stage."

'I'm just teasing. Well, that's not what I was calling you for.'

"Oh?"

'There's this strange girl hanging around our school. Long pink pig tails and emerald eyes.' Skye's eyes were open.

"You're thinking she's another one of Rosheru's goons?"

'I know she's one of her goons. In fact, she's asking for you.' Skye sat up.

"The fuck...?!" She looked at the time. "It's only seven thirty. Why the hell is she picking a fight with me early in the damn morning?"

'I'm not sure, but I'm thinking j should handle her.'

"Nancy, no. You stay away from that Bitch."

'I honestly think that best. You're sick. Plus, this'll give me a chance to stretch my legs.'

"..."

'Don't be like that. I can handle myself you know. Codename Cancer, right, Leo?' Skye couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. Just don't cause too much of a commotion."

'I won't. I'm near school campus. Talk to ya later.'

"Uhuh." Skye said before hanging up." Tojo walked in holding food.

"Who was that you were talking to?" He asked while handing her, her breakfast.

"Just Nancy. She was checking in."

"U-huh..." Tojo said and Skye paused in eating.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"I just wish you'd include me in these things. I honestly don't want to see you get hurt." He said sincerely, and Skye smiled before continuing to eat.

"I am including you. If you want me to be more specific, I will. Apparently, Rosheru sent another one of her goons. This time, at our school. Luckily I was sick and here." Tojo frowned. "How come you get to fight all the time with no worries while I have to make you upset?"

"Because I love you, that's why. Besides, you don't have to worry about me." Skye finished eating and placed her tray of food on the side.

"Oh? What about that fight with Oga, huh?" An arrow of pride shot through Tojo.

"Now that's a low blow." He mumbled.

"It really isn't. It's just showing that I worry too... Just like I am for Nancy."

"And why is that?"

"She's thinking of taking that girl on her own."

"Well then... Let her." Skye faced him. "I'm going to tell you something, and you might be weirded out by this."

"Oh? How so?"

"Remember that time we met on the beach?"

"Yeah, those assholes who was causing a commotion. Had to beat their asses later on."

"I know. I saw." Skye blushed a whole lot of red.

"... You did?"

"Mhm... And I saw what your friend could do too..." Skye calmed down. "Have some faith in her."

"Of course I have faith in her!" Skye said after crossing her arms. "That doesn't mean I'm not gonna check on her." Tojo laid her down and tucked her in.

"You do that after you get better." Skye giggled before yawning and going back to sleep.

* * *

Nancy was eating her lunch on the roof. She looked up and saw the girl that was looking for Skye earlier. She watched as the girl brushed one of her ponytails repeatedly while walking towards her. "Where is Michaels Skye?" The girl asked. Nancy quickly chewed her food and swallowed.

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Lies." Nancy rose an eyebrow. "The Icons told me of another person fighting alongside with her. Brown hair, honey brown eyes, and a low C-cup." Nancy blushed and glared at her.

"Oi! The fuck is that?!" The girl only stood arrogantly.

"Well, the third one was an observation I made." Nancy started at the chest of that girl and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're pretty big." Nancy stood up. "But nowhere near my busty companion."

"That is, Skye, correct?" The girl asked with a cold gaze.

"Michaels to you, Girl." Nancy stated, returning the gaze.

"It's LaLa." LaLa said before whipping her hair and one of her ponytails slashing down on Nancy. Nancy gasped in surprised, but jumped back before she was whipped again. "The Icons fought with silly gadgets they made in order to avoid touching their prey. I, on the other hand, use my lusciously long hair." LaLa explained while caressing her locks. Nancy thought about the future and decided to put her hair in a bun, which annoyed LaLa a bit, but she had to give Nancy her props. "Smart move. I could've used your own locks against you." When Nancy was finished, she picked up her trustee bat.

"I shall fight you..." LaLa prepared. "After I finish my food." Nancy said while going back to eating.

"Eh?" LaLa was dumbfounded.

"Girl, you expect me to waste good food to beat your ass? Skye would kill me for being so wasteful. Mm, this chicken is good." Nancy said while stuffing her face. LaLa blushed and glared at Nancy,

"Quit playing with me!"

"I'm not! Besides, I'm almost done. Calm down." Nancy said while drinking her juice. "Oh, mother outdid herself today." LaLa could feel herself turning red. When she saw Nancy putting her lunch box away, she calmed down. "That was good." Nancy then stood with a face of determination. "Okay, now we can fight."

"AT LEAST WIPE YOUR FACE!"

Okay, back to seriousness. Nancy stood with her bat, ready to clobber LaLa. LaLa, on the other hand, was brushing her locks. She was caught off guard by Nancy's immediate approached and almost took the impact of the bat. LaLa smacked at Nancy with the hair brush, and Nancy blocked it with her bat, and the two ended up 'sword-fighting' with a brush and bat.

"If that's the best you could do, you have a lot coming for you." LaLa declared and Nancy smirked.

"I was going to say the same thing." LaLa looked at her.

"Well, too bad this fight is going to end right about now." Nancy gave her a look of suspicion and then her eyes widened when she felt herself being pulled down. "In the end, my hair always comes through." She said before preparing to stomp on Nancy. Nancy rolled over and kicked LaLa out of balance. When LaLa was falling, Nancy got up, and kicked her towards the door. LaLa cried out in pain and Nancy sighed.

"You're gonna have to be better than that." Nancy said in a cold tone and then she dodged with wide eyes the hairs coming towards her. LaLa gave her a dark smile.

"Why do you think I keep brushing my hair? It's to keep it up!" She declared while whipping her head around, attacking Nancy with her hair repeatedly. She managed to wrap one of her ponytails around Nancy and trap her. LaLa laughed psychotically before lifting Nancy up. "How about taking a nice big fall, eh? I wish it was that Michaels girl, but her annoying friend should do." LaLa threw Nancy off of the roof, but some of her hair was tangled, thanks to her bat.

"Now, where is, oh, here it is." Nancy found a sharp spot and pulled at LaLa's hair and cut it. Afterwards, Nancy continued to fall. "Am I gonna die?" She questioned to herself, and then she thought of her best friend. "No!" Nancy turned around and went to run down the building, but was shocked by the person she saw. He saw her too, and then caught her bridal style when he saw that she nearly crashed.

"Did you just fall from the roof Nance?"

"You-kun..." She quickly got up off of him. "Gomene! There was this intruder on the roo-" she was cut off by a loud scream. Everyone looked up to see LaLa looking mad. And I mean psychotic mad.

"How DARE YOU?!" She growled out and Nancy stood up tall. "My hair... My beautiful hair..." You looked down at Nancy.

"Are you alright? Were you fighting?" He asked her worriedly. Nancy blushed slightly.

"Yeah. She attacked me. Oh, get back. I pissed her off." She saw LaLa jump from the roof and start running down the building. When she got close enough to Nancy, she whipped her head and went to wrap her hair around her again, this time, around her neck. LaLa succeeded, but then used her cut locks in order to smack Nancy around with the force of punches.

"Really bitch?! You cut my hair? How fucking dare you?!" Nancy was running out of air. She turned around, looking for something. Just then, she saw a glass bottle- probably You's. She broke it quickly and then used it to cut the hairs squeezing her neck. When she was finally free, she continued to cut at LaLa's hair, until it was nice and short. LaLa turned as white as a ghost. "My hair... My beautiful hair." Nancy punched LaLa in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Stay away from me, and my school... And stay the fuck away from my best friend!" Nancy demanded and then she sighed in relief after letting her hair down. You watched her and thought she looked beautiful, despite the bruises. He walked towards her.

"Say, you want to head to the nurse's office?" He asked and her dark aura washed away.

"Huh?" She blushed when she felt him take her hand and guide her to the nurse's office.

* * *

Skye was bored, so she decided to do something she could never imagine herself doing: cleaning the house. She already cleaned her and Tojo's room, and she had just finished the kitchen. Now, she was working on her living room. She had straightened everything up and fixed her tights.

"I'm still bored... Hm?" She looked down and noticed the unevenness of the floors. At that moment, she decided to scrub the floors. She was working hard, scrubbing as much as she could. Her knees were giving in, but that wasn't stopping her. With some time, she was halfway done with the living room floor.

"Skye-chan~! I'm back~! Eh?" Tojo nearly dropped his bags at the sight he was seeing. Skye, bent over, looking right back at him. It didn't help to see that smiled at him.

"Welcome back." She continued scrubbing the floors, and Tojo continued watching while getting comfortable in the house. "Did you get everything?"

"Mm."

"Even the things I asked for?"

"Mm."

"Are you even listening to the things I'm saying?" Skye asked while turning back to face him and he looked to God on what to do. She rolled her eyes and continued to do the floors. "Whatever."

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

"Nope. Don't wanna hear that shit." She said while scrubbing faster. Tojo went to her and lifted her up. "Aye, let me go!" Tojo sat down and sat get on his lap.

"If you were in my position and you walked in on that sight, what would you do?" Skye blushed and turned away.

"Oh hush and let me clean the floors." He mumbled and then blushed when she felt him kissing on her shoulders.

"I did managed to get everything, even the stuff you asked for." He said while moving on to kiss her neck. "Are you still annoyed?"

"... No..." He kissed her lips this time.

"Good." Just when she was about to return the kiss, Kaoru bursted through the doors.

"I'm home~!" He cheered and then paused when he saw the position the two were in. He gasped and pointed and that's when Shoji went and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Cut it out!"

* * *

"You don't have to skip all of these classes with me..." Nancy said shyly and You grinned at her.

"But I want to. Besides, we haven't been spending that much time together since I gave more practice." He stated and she gave him a soft smile.

"It's fine... Ow..." Nancy said while cupping her cheek. "That girl really did a number on my face... I'll fucking kill her..." Nancy states demonically and You tried to calm her down.

"You're still pretty, so it doesn't really matter." Nancy froze in embarrassment. You grinned.

"Is that a blush I see?"

"Oh stop it. Skye would kill you if she sees this."

"Oh, Michaels-san? She doesn't seem violent." It took so much not to laugh. "Say, when you're feeling better, you wanna catch a movie? We haven't hung out in a while." Nancy nodded almost immediately.

* * *

"Skye-chan, what's with the painted clothes?" Kaoru asked her while laying on their couch.

"Kaoru-kun, what's with you riding on my-" Tojo cut her off.

"Skye, be nice." She 'hmphed' before going back to making lunch. "So, why are you guys here?"

"I missed bothering Skye-chan. The red-head lady told be she wasn't coming in today, so, I decided to drop by." Kaoru admitted and he gave Skye a mischievous look. "You still owe me a free bev." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable." Shoji sighed.

"And I came to babysit him. Can't have your girlfriend killing him, can't we?" And Tojo sighed in agreement. Skye came back in with plates of sandwiches.

"Here." She said and Shoji turned to her.

"You didn't have to do this." He stated and Skye stood up.

"Oh but I did. I didn't want to, but it'll be a shame to just feed Tojo and myself." Skye said before answering her ringing phone. "Yo."

'So...' Skye made a face.

"So...?"

'I fought her...'

"And?"

'I beat that ass...' Skye sat down nodding.

"Okay... Good..."

'But my face-'

"Jesus, this is what I was talking about."

'But I won.'

"But you're hurt."

'That happens in fights, Skye. My only concern is these people raining down like dogs. It's like she's sending one person after the other.' Skye sighed.

"Well I got a text earlier from Aquarius. She told me about five people she knew was going to come my way." Skye looked at her nails. "I just have to prepare for it. I feel a bit better after being pampered, so I should be able to beat some ass."

'And I'll be right with you along the way!'

"Of course you will Nance. Even if I told you not to."

'Exactly!'

* * *

"She cut my beautiful hair..." LaLa cried while The Icons only glared at her.

"You talked a big game, why is it that you look so pathetic now?" Kyra asked and LaLa stood up, ready to fight. "Oh, you're gonna attack me? With what, your hair? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She and The Icons began laughing as LaLa stormed away and left. Lana walked in.

"That wasn't nice girls." She stated and Kyra rolled her eyes.

"It's her fault for starting with us. Like, who does she think she is?"

"Yeah, she obviously was way in over her head." Suki said and Kairi and Yuno giggled.

"Of course, I'd make a better candidate to get rid of Michaels." A blond haired male came in looking all sparkly. The Icons swooned for him.

"John John!" They cheered and he posed.

"How..." Pose. "Do..." Pose. "You..." Pose. "Do...?" He said in English while blowing them a kiss and they fangirled before fainting. He stroke another pose. "She'll fall in love with me, and then I'll break her heart, making her fall into her doom. Ah~ what agony...!" He said with so much over exaggeration.

"Marry me John John!" Kairi cried out and John John winked at her. "Kyaa~!"

"Half Japanese, Half American. Who would've thought it'd make such a beautiful creation?" He asked and Lana stared at him, unfazed.

"I hope you know that the person you're facing is American herself." He turned to her shocked.

"Really?!" He sat in a thinking pose. "She'll still fall for me."

"... What exactly can you do?" She asked him and he gave a dazzling smile.

"I break hearts."

Dot... Dot... Dot...

"LITERALLY!" He yelled while smashing a wine glass. "I've led multiple girls to their deaths. They've all fell so much in love with me, that they were willing to take their lives for me." Lana rose an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Lana sighed, wondering if Rosheru was losing her touch, or if she was just allowing anyone to attack her prey. Either way, it's her plans and her failure is hers only. Lana just wanted her paycheck.

"I need to see a picture of my next lovesick victim." Lana chucked a picture at him and his eyes widened. "... So she really is American... Well, no matter!"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Here are your orders." Skye said before walking over to the next table. "Good day. How may I serve you?" Skye asked while smiling at her customer. John John only smiled at her.

"I'll take a coffee. Black." He stated and she took his order before leaving, making him stunned. 'Not even a pause or a gasp at my beauty...?! How?!' He thought to himself as he thought of ways to flirt with her. When she came back with his order, he was ready.

"Anything else?" She asked him and she almost jumped back to the look he was giving her.

"Only you... Would you care to keep me company?" He asked her in a smooth voice and Skye smiled.

"No, thank you. Enjoy your coffee." Skye said and John John turned into stone. Yuka came to Skye.

"Wow, you served a real hottie. Thinking of dumping Tojo?" She asked and Skye scoffed.

"Heavens, no. That pretty boy isn't my type at all." Skye said and an arrow shot through John John.

"Oh? And how do you like them?" Rei asked, jumping into the conversation and Skye thought about it.

"Tall, cute... Has a deep voice... Voices are my weakness." Skye said while thinking about it and Rei and Yuka swooned while imagining a guy like that.

"Now when you think about it, I've always fell for guys with a deeper voice faster." Yuka said.

"And the strong looking ones too." The three girls giggled. Skye sighed.

"I'm about to end my shift. If you guys need anything, call me." Skys said and they waved at her. John John saw that she was about to leave and left a tip on the table.

While she was walking home, she noticed someone following her. She turned around, only to see John John. "Why are you following me?" Skye asked and John John gazed into her eyes.

"Only because I've fallen for you." He stated and she kept walking.

"Bullshit." John John damn near pouted.

"Dammit! Why don't you like me?!"

"Look, I have a boyfriend, and I don't think he'll appreciate you coming on strong." Skye hissed and John John processed what she said.

"So you have a boyfriend... Well, if that's the case, break up with him." He stated bluntly and Skye kept walking before she broke his jaw.

* * *

"Tojo-san, really good work today." He construction boss said. Tojo grinned and waved. "You can head on home now." Tojo stood up.

"I could sure use a shower... Hm?" Tojo and his coworkers turned to see a sight.

"What part of 'I have a boyfriend' do you not understand?" Skye said and John John made a face.

"Simply cause I'm to die for? He can't be prettier than me." He declared and Skye stop walking and turned to him.

"You're right. He isn't." Tojo saw red. Just when he was about to kill the guy, he froze to the look on her face. "He's handsomer, manlier, and damn sure knows when no means no! He loves me, his cuddles are the best, his voice makes me melt, and I'm pretty sure he'd kill your ass if he knew you were stalking me. Now go away before I break my promise to him and beat your sorry ass!" Skye hissed and Tojo stared dumbfounded. His coworker laughed.

"Damn, her boyfriend must be something." He said and Tojo only could watch her. John John stared at her for a bit before sighing annoyed.

"I tried to do this the civil way, but like the others, I must get violent." He said while rolling up his sleeves. Skye thought about it.

"The others...?" Skye gasped before throwing a kick at him. "You're one of that bitches goons, aren't you?!" He blocked her kick.

"John John, at your service." The threw a punch at her, causing her to lose her balance. Skye yelped at first, and Tojo almost lost it, but when he saw a bright smile on her face, he knew he couldn't intervene.

"Is that the best you've got? I ate that shit, my dude. You're gonna have to do much better than that!" Skye said while throwing multiple punches at him while grinning sadistically. John John was appalled.

"What are you, a demon?!" Skye stood elegantly.

"I... Am a lady." Skye said as if she was high classed, and then she punched John John in the throat. "That's for disrespecting my boyfriend you scum!" She kneed him in the gut. "And that's for working for that bitch trying to have me killed!" When she went to kick him, he grabbed he by the ankle and lifted her up.

"I must say, you have some nice legs." He stated and she blushed while fixing her skirt.

"Put me down!" Skye went to kick him with her other foot, but he threw her in the air.

"We could've had some fun before you met your doom." John John said before kicking her away from him. Before Skye crashed to the ground, she forced herself to land on her feet. She stood up straight.

"Dammit... Almost broke a heel..." Skye kicked her heels off and charged for John John, quickly appearing before him and elbowing him in the stomach. He belched and Skye slammed her fists down his head, making him crash into the ground. Skye squatted down, and saw his face, begging for mercy. Skye grabbed him by the locks of his hair and slammed his head into the pavement, causing cracks and holes to appear around them.

"Eh? Skye-chan?" Skye heard and turned to Oga and Furuichi.

"Tatsumi... Takayuki..." Both Oga and Furuichi stared at the male who's head was swallowed by the pavement, and the girl with a blank face.

"So um... The weather..." Oga began and Furuichi laughed awkwardly.

"Ah, what a wonderful weather!"

"It's hot..."

"So hot!" Skye only stared at them and they stared back. "...What did he do...?" Furuichi asked and Skye stood up.

"He kept flirting with me and being annoying. I love my Tojo, thank you very much!" Skye huffed and Tojo's coworkers spat out the drinks they were drinking and turned to Tojo.

"That's your girl?!" They cried out, making Skye turn to them and her eyes widen. She turned as red as a tomato before dashing off. Tojo panicked.

"Skye, wait!" He ran after her. "You forgot your heels!" Oga and Furuichi just stared at them.

"You know... They belong together." Oga stated and Furuichi nodded. "I guess you're lucky you were bro-zoned."

"Shut the hell up, Oga!" Furuichi hissed with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Skye-chan, open the door." Tojo said while smiling and leaning on the opposite side of the door.

"No!" She pouted while curling up into a ball.

"I need to shower." He said amused and she blushed darker while hugging her knees.

"Then rot!" He snickered while moving to unlock the door. "Stay your ass out there!" She demanded and this time he laughed. "I don't know what so got damn funny!"

"You're so cute, that's why." He stated and she stood and started banging the door while blushing.

"If you saw what was going on, why didn't you stop him?!"

"Wouldn't you be even more mad if I did that?" He asked and she pouted. "Now..." He opened the door and grabbed her. "Mission accomplished."

"Let me go!" He locked the door behind them and sat on the couch, hugging her close. She fought for a while but decided to give up. She snuggled into his chest and blushed. "You reek of sweat..." He smiled.

"I know." They sat in silence for a while. "'He's handsomer, manlier, and damn sure knows when no means no!'" Tojo suddenly says and Skye's eyes widened in horror. "'He loves me, his cuddles are the best,'"

"Shut up!" She demanded blushing violently.

"'His voice makes me melt,'"

"I'll fucking kill you!" She yelled, embarrassed. She covered her face, feeling so ashamed, and that made him hold her closer.

"I hope to hear you say more of these things... I never knew how much you loved my qualities."

"You dumb fuck..."

"Oh I know..." He kissed her and she flinched a bit in surprise. "I'm your dumb fuck though." She blushed when he kissed her again.

"You seriously reek of sweat..." she breathed out and he kissed her once more. She kissed back and he hugged her closer.

"You should compliment me more often." He said after pulling away and looking down at her. Skye rolled her eyes.

"You'll only grow a bigger head. Look at how you're acting now." He chuckled.

"That's cuz I caught ya red handed." She blushed. "Well, after watching that fight, I see I don't have to worry that much about ya. Just, no more shoving people's heads into the ground." He said and she was confused.

"Huh? Why?" She asked and a dark aura.

"I dunno... But I thought of someone when you did that." Skye only sighed while shaking her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye was taking multiple orders. "Vanilla sundae, coming right up." She sighed before going to Mai with the orders. "Why are there so many people here?" Skye asked aloud and Rei came by her.

"What's wrong?" She asked her and Skye only turned to her. "Tired?" Skye nodded.

"So many customers meaning so many orders to take, and so many food to be delivered. Why today out of all days?" Skye questioned and Rei blinked.

"Today is 'mini skirt day'." Rei claimed and Skye blushed slightly while looking down at her skirt. "I see why you're trying not to move around much, though. Dat ass..."

"Shut up!" Rei laughed.

"Loosen up a bit. If anything, today is a good day. That means extra pay!" Rei cheered and Skye smiled.

"You're right, I guess. I know Tojo isn't enjoying this though." Skye said and Yuka laughed while joining in.

"Of course not. But that's what makes this fun. You know what would be more fun?" Yuka asked mischievously. Skye rose an eyebrow and Rei jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ohhh what what?!" Yuka suddenly took the whipped cream that was in her hands and sprayed it on Rei before running off laughing. "Ah, you bitch!" Rei cried out before chasing after her while laughing. Skye only shook her head and then turned to a familiar face.

"Takayuki." She went up to Furuichi. "Whatcha doing here?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I was seriously thinking of taking a break from Oga. Forgot you worked here for a second... What are you wearing?" He asked, eyeing her attire. Skye blushed slightly before guiding him to a table. "I'll take a melon soda and an apple croissant." He said and Skye's brows rose.

"Deciding to try something new, I see." She said and he nodded.

"Yup..." Furuichi's jaws dropped at what he saw, and so did some of the other onlookers. Rei and Yuka were having a food fight, smearing food all over each other. Sherry was trying to stop them, but they threw food at the poor shy girl. Sherry lifted up a cake, preparing to throw it.

"Gomenasai...!" She said before smashing it on the two girls sprawled out on the floor. Skye quickly gave Mai the orders and went towards them.

"Aye! The fuck are y'all doing? We have customers!" Skye scolded and Rei and Yuka looked at each other. Skye shook her head. "No... You better not..." Of course they didn't listen. They both jumped towards her, spraying whipped cream all on her. "O-oi! Cut it out!" Skye cried out while they pounced on her. Rei and Yuka had similar mischievous faces.

"A squirming Skye-chan is a cute Skye-chan." Rei said and Yuka hummed in agreement. Skye glared at them while blushing before taking some of the excess cake and whacking it in their faces to get away. Skye went to get the orders from Mai and glared at her.

"What?" Mai said.

"You couldn't help me?" Skye asked and Mai shrugged.

"I can't help with crazy." Mai stated and Skye rolled her eyes before delivering the orders. When she got to Furuichi's table, she noticed the look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked and he only shook his head repeatedly. She sighed. "You can tell me Taka-ya~!" Skye yelped and Furuichi spat the drink he was drinking. Skye blushed while glaring at Yuka, who just sprayed a bunch of whipped cream on her rear end. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Skye hissed and Yuka was crying from laughter. Skye pounced on her while taking the canister from her. "Open wide!"

"No -GAAAH!" Yuka choked out while getting her mouth filled with whipped cream. Sherry gasped at the mess they've made.

"What is happening?!" Sherry cried out and Skye turned to her while still filling Yuka's mouth with the cream.

"I don't know!" Skye cried out and then she gasped when she felt Yuka rip open her top when she was trying to break free. "Really bitch?" Skye sprayed Yuka all over with the cream and the onlookers were just enjoying the show.

"Is it my birthday today...? I think it is... I dunno..." Furuichi questioned himself while watching Rei come with a water gun.

"I'm back~!" Rei called out and she started shooting at Sherry, making Sherry panic.

"Is this syrup?! Ah~!" Sherry cried while running away and Rei laughed maniacally while chasing after her. Furuichi watched as Skye ran from Yuka. The sight he saw, he made sure to engrave it into his memory forever.

"Bounce... Bounce... Bounce..." Furuichi heard someone say and he turned to see Himekawa stealing his cherry from his melon soda.

"I'm confused to what is happening." Kanzaki said this time while stealing some of his Apple croissant. "Oh, this is pretty good."

"Oi!" Furuichi cried out and Natsume smiled at him. "So you're here too?" He asked and Natsume shrugged.

"Anywhere Kanzaki-sama goes, I go." He said and Shiroyama agreed with him while watching the scene in front of them.

"Well, it looked lively in here..." Himekawa began.

"And we'd thought we'd check it out..." Kanzaki finished.

"Ha! You thought you had me, didn't you?!" Skye yelled arrogantly while preparing pies. Yuka and Rei laughed sinisterly.

"You will become sweeter by us!" They both declared as they charged for her. Skye chucked the pies, managing to get them, but they kept charging.

"Shit! Out of pies!" Skye cried out and was shocked when Sherry came to her rescue.

"Back off of Skye-chan!" She cried out while spraying the girls with syrup. Rei and Yuka jumped back and they fell onto one another. Sherry turned to Skye, as if expecting a praise. Skye laughed while patting the pinkette on the head.

"Good job." Skye said and then a song started playing. Rei jumped up.

"Skye! Our song!" Rei said and she jumped up to be by her. "Who's starting first?"

"You start." Skye said and Rei started dancing, focusing on the hips. Skye followed behind her, waving her arms while moving her hips and then they both starting to drop down. Furuichi and the others just watched.

"Do they do this all of the time...?" He asked with a slight blush on his face and Mai sighed.

"Usually after closing. Whenever this song comes on, they just go crazy." Mai explained and then Yuka came by her.

"No but when that other song comes on... The one that was on Skye's phone..." Yuka began and Mai thought about it.

"The other one by Rihanna?"

"Yes!" Mai facepalmed and Yuka laughed. "Never knew she had it in her. I mean, Rei, yes, since she's a whore." Yuka stated and Rei gave her the finger while dancing. The moment the song ended, Skye looked down at herself.

"Welp... Tojo isn't going to be so happy about this..." She said and then froze to the person entering the cafe.

"Happy about what?" Tojo said and then he dropped the stuff he came to deliver to the cafe, Mai happened to be around to catch it. He stared at his loved ones disheveled attire. Ripped top showing laced bra, that was basically covered with whipped cream and other desserts. Skirt almost riding up and body with at least some type of sweets on each part of her body. It didn't help when she gave him the smile naughty children gave their parents when they felt a time out coming. Tojo exited the store first.

"He's okay?" Rei asked and Yuka came behind her. They jumped back when they saw him enter again. This time, Tojo rubbed his eyes, as if he was making sure what he was seeing was real. Then, without realizing it, he sat next to Furuichi.

"... So like... This is what we do when I'm not around?" He questioned and Skye slowly walked up to him.

"It just... Happened." She explained.

"There was dancing." Himekawa called out because he was an asshole, making Tojo turn to him.

"And dancing?!" He questioned and she shrugged.

"That just happened too..." She said while walking towards him and he lifted his hands up, without looking at her.

"Oh. No. Don't come over here..." Skye stopped walking. "Taking a lot for me not to... Do things." He said with a blush on his cheeks. She rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She leaned forward, which making him turn towards her. "Do what exactly?" Skye's eyes widened to the look he was giving her.

"Did you forget where you were living...?" He said in a smooth tone and she blushed while standing straight and taking a step back. Rei and Yuka jumped in.

"It's our fault! Don't get mad at her!" Rei pleaded and Yuka nodded in agreement.

"We were just playing around!" Yuka stated and Tojo did something that surprised the girls: he smiled.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at all." He said, and Skye's face went blue. He stood up and took Skye by the wrist. "She won't be here to clean up. You don't mind, right?" He asked and the girls knew not to say anything. While being dragged out, Skye reached for her coworkers, who all gave looks of sympathy.

* * *

"So this is whipped cream... This taste like caramel." Tojo ignored the soft squeals from the girl. "Is this chocolate? Let's see?"

"I'm sorry, dammit!" A blushing Skye cried out and he looked up at her.

"You sure as hell don't sound sorry..." He stated and she sat up quickly before he did anything else.

"I mean it! Dammit, it's not every day we have food fights!" She was a blushing mess, having endured his "tasting" of each part of her body. She gained courage to look up at him, he was staring down at her. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?" She asked and he thought about it.

"... Let's go on a date." He said and her eyes widened.

"A date?" She sighed in relief. "Why a date?"

"Cuz we haven't really been on one. Was going to say something else, but that could wait." He stated bluntly and she blushed like crazy.

"Date it is!" She scooted away from him before she was attacked again. "What exactly do you want to do? I don't exactly care for dates." He rose an eyebrow.

"So you don't want to spend any time with me?" She rolled her eyes while blushing slightly.

"That's not what I said... Just going out to places and what not. Besides I see your ass every damn day." Skye said and then she faced him. "And when are we doing this? We have school and we both have to work at our jobs-"

"Cancel all of that." She gave him a look that screamed 'really'. "Uh uh. You're giving me all of your attention tomorrow." Skye got up and walked towards the bathroom. "And wear something cute. Since you like showing off and dancing."

"Yes, Dad." Skye said while undressing and preparing the shower. He rolled his eyes.

"What were you dancing to anyway?" He asked while flicking on the tv.

"Just some song Rei and I like a lot. We've already choreographed a dance for it the moment we heard it. Once it plays, we just start dancing." Skye said while washing up and smiling. He pouted.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"You never asked. Just like I didn't know you loved cute things."

"That's different!"

"So not. That's me learning about you, right?" Skye said while scrubbing her legs. He thought about it. "Exactly."

"Oi! I didn't say anything yet!" She laughed while rinsing off.

"That pause said it all." She said while scrubbing her arms. She decided to wash her hair as well, so she took her two braids out and decided to scrub all of the food out of it.

"Skye-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Let's take a long walk tomorrow." Skye stopped scrubbing for a second.

"And you want me to wear something cute? How cute are we talking?" She asked while scrubbing again.

"You're always so cute." He said but not so loud.

"What?"

"I said don't worry about it. We'll be taking stops. That whole day is mine." He declared and Skye couldn't help but smile.

"I hope that 'date' isn't your way of marking me as yours." He gave a fake gasp.

"How did you know?!"

"Hide!"

"What?! I wasn't the one covered in food showing off my goods."

"I was not."

"So were. Which is why I'm getting what I want tomorrow, otherwise, we could do something else."

"The date is fine!" Skye yelled out and he held in his laughter.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Aw. You look cute yourself, Hide." Skye said while staring up at him. He blushed slightly while turning away.

"It's just a t-shirt and pants..." He froze a bit when he felt her massaging his chest.

"Oh please. You were clearly showing off." She started walking with him. "So, how long is this walk?"

"All day." She made a face. "You know, that pout and that outfit you got on matches." Skye whacked him on the shoulder with her bag. "Ow!"

* * *

"We really are working hard for Leo." Macy said while going through some files. Lilynette sighed.

"It's a shame we can't see her every day." She said and Storm stood by her.

"Actually... Look down." Lilynette and Macy looked outside the window and was shocked to see Skye. Lilynette had a small smile, but then she saw Tojo.

"Who's he?" She asked aloud and Macy studied their atmosphere.

"Probably a date? Weird. She was never into relationships." She stared and Lilynette continued to watch them. She opened the window so she could hear their conversation.

"I just hope no one attacks us again like our first date." Skye stated and he looked down at her.

"I hope you let me handle it this time." She gave him a look and he laughed. "Oh I'm serious. Next time, I'll punish you instead." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned away from him.

"I swear, you're in heat." He put an arm around her while walking.

"Well, I'm living with the girl of my dreams. What do you expect? I'm surprised I'm still holding out." She laughed and his gaze on her softened. He kissed her forehead and she stopped laughing out of shock. She snapped out of it and pushed his head away.

"Dammit, you know already how I feel about P.D.A.!" Skye yelled embarrassed.

"Oi, you can't get mad at me for you being cute! This is MY day remember?! Or do you want to continue what we were doing yesterday?" He asked darkly and her face turned as red as a tomato. She hid her face in his chest.

"I fucking hate you..." She muffled and he held in the laughter tickling his throat. Lilynette watched all of this and didn't know what to think.

"So they've been dating for a while... Why hasn't she told me?" Lilynette asked aloud and Storm turned to her.

"Maybe she hasn't had the chance to. She was so focused on this other lady trying to ruin her life." Storm suggested and Lilynette turned to her.

"Shouldn't she be focused on it now?" Storm was silent. Macy laughed out loud and the two girls turned to her. "And what is so funny?" She asked and Macy faced her.

"You. Calm down." Lilynette snapped out of it and blushed slightly. "She's fine, ya know." Macy said while playing with her hair.

"You're right. I just can't help but worry about her." Lilynette said while looking back outside. Storm nodded.

"Let's just continue to do our best. We're getting somewhere."

* * *

"Do we really have to stop here...?" Skye asked and Tojo looked down at her.

"My day, remember?" He asked and she sighed.

"Hai."

"Good... Now, go try this on." He said while handing her an outfit. She sighed again before going into the dressing room. When she came out, he squealed in delight. "You are just so cute!" He cheered and Skye hid her face in her palms. She had on a dressed that was similar to Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. "Do a twirl. Come on, for me?" He asked while holding up his phone and she glared at him while blushing.

"Put that phone away!"

"Live at the shopping mall, the Kawaii Skye-chan twirls around in her cute dress!" She sighed before putting on a smile and twirling around. He was literally in heaven. "Let's add the ears!"

"What ears...?!" Skye asked in a panic and he place black bunny ears on her head. When she looked at him confused, he squealed again before taking a picture of it. "Tojo!"

"I can officially die happy... We're getting all of these."

"What?! With what money?!"

"Calm down... I've actually been saving for a day like this. I have to take you out sometimes." He stated and she blushed slightly. "Come on, change back. We'll continue the fun at home."

* * *

"Where did all of the bags go?" Skye asked while walking with him and he turned to her.

"I ran into Kaoru and Shoji. I've paid them to take them home. Oh, let's stop by in here!" He cheered and Skye followed behind him. When she saw how excited he looked, a soft smile appeared on her face. "Skye-chan, this reminds me of you." He said while holding up a plushie. Skye looked down and picked up a plushie.

"And this one looks like- WHY ARE YOU RECORDING?!" She yelled while blushing and his eyes were full of sparkle.

"I want to get this all on camera!" Skye rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile afterwards.

"This plushie really does look like a mini you." Skye said softly while holding hers up. Tojo was catching everything on camera, and caught how she was making the Tojo plushie gently kiss the Skye plushie.

"What are you doing...?" He asked with a slight blush. A blush appeared on her face as well as she faced him.

"Giving you a hint..." Tojo stared down at her before his camera caught how he leaned down towards her and kissed her for s good minute. When he leaned back, she smiled up at him. "I still hate P.D.A... Come on. Let's get the plushies." Skye said while walking her and Tojo to a blushing cashier.

"These two, please." Tojo said and the cashier jumped up.

"H-hai!"

* * *

"This is actually really fun. Maybe I should have more food fights." Skye suggested and a tick mark appeared on Tojo's head.

"Don't push it."

"Pfft."

"Oh, they're selling crepes. Ya want one?" She nodded which made him go towards the cart.

"Give me the very berry one!" She called out to him and he gave a thumbs up. She giggled a bit before sitting on the bench.

"Oi, cutie!" Skye was on her phone, so she didn't pay attention. "Oi, you don't hear me talking to you?!" Skye looked up, only to see a guy who was trying to hard to look tough, at least, that's what she though. "Damn you're gorgeous. You must be one of them foreign models or sumthin..." Skye went back to using her phone and he gently placed her hand with the phone down. "Now, now, no need to be rude."

"... Is this muhfucka serious...?" Skye mumbled to herself and she just sighed while looking up at him. He stood up tall.

"As a woman, you must respect me as a man." He said with his nose growing all big. A sparkle appeared in Skye's eye.

"Oho?" She really was controlling herself. Tojo wanted her to depend on him whenever they were together, and that's exactly what she was going to do. That didn't mean she was going to cry for help though. Hell no.

"You as a woman should know your place. You're beautiful, so you'll have some privileges. Other than that, you shall still respect me as your superior. Are you getting everything I'm saying?" He asked her arrogantly and she just pretended to give two fucks. Okay, maybe one.

"Yes. Yes." She said in English and he laughed.

"I knew you were at least smart."

'This dumb fuck right here...' She thought to herself. 'Calm down Skye... You aren't in the hood. There are no thugs around. Your big bad Tojo will be coming over here in any second.'

"Now listen to this: I like you a lot. I am aroused by your presence. So come with me and-"

"Wait... You're aroused?" Damn it. She was so close to holding it in. He blinked.

"Y-yeah." She looked down.

"Where the fuck is your print? Wait a minute..." Silent laughter. "Is that why you were all like 'man this' and 'woman that', cuz you don't have a dick?" She asked, really trying not to laugh out loud. He blushed in embarrassment.

"I do too have one!"

"But where?!" She said this time laughing out loud. The women around her giggled here and there after hearing what he was saying. "Oh my fucking gosh..." She said in English while laughing louder.

"Oi, you better respect me or-"

"Or what? You're gonna stab me with your belly button?" The women around her laughed with her. This time, Tojo came and calmly handed Skye the two crepes. He then turned to the guy and socked him in the face, making him fly back unconscious. He sat down beside her and she handed him his crepe. "Are you mad at me again?" She asked and he looked down at her.

"No... Cause you actually listened to me for once." He said with a small smile. Her gaze on him softened but was interrupted by some women coming around her.

"Thanks for what you've did." One said.

"Yeah that guy has been coming around here for a while." Another said.

"I think he's actually attacked a few girls here."

"Oh no!"

"Right?" Skye held up her hand.

"I've done nothing amazing..." She said and the women disagreed and continued complimenting her. Tojo then leans in and then the girls take notice of him.

"She's actually flattered that you guys are here. We were supposed to have 'alone time' if you don't mind." He stated and they all blushed before bowing down apologetically and waving goodbye to her. She was staring at him.

"You didn't have to do that..." She said and he took another bite out of his crepe.

"They were interrupting our date. By the way, are you going to tell me what happened or..." Skye rolled her eyes and told him what happened, bit by bit. He was getting angry in the beginning but blushed to some of the comments she's made. "Belly button...? Really...?"

"What are you getting all gassed up about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just... I dunno... Am I okay?" She blinked.

"Eh?" He spread his legs out making her jump back in shock.

"The way you were able to tell with him. Am I okay?"

"Tojo?! Fuck man, don't worry about it!" She yelled out in embarrassment and he pouted.

"I wanted to know!"

"You don't need to worry about it...! You're... Fine..." She said quietly towards the end with a blush and he blushed as well. "Asshole..." She said before taking a bite out of her crepe. He reached in and took a bite out of hers, making her give him a soft glare. "Really?"

"I wanted to try yours. Here." He held his out. "To make up for it." Skye looked at him for a second before leaning in and taking a bite out of his. "So... Am I really okay?"

"Tojo!"

* * *

"You guys, look." Himekawa said and they turned to the direction he was looking at.

"Oh... So now they're on a date." Kanzaki said and Oga shrugged.

"What about it?" He asked and Furuichi only watched Tojo and Skye.

"She should really continue wearing girly clothes." Himekawa said and Kanzaki laughed.

"Why? So you can continue to ogle her?" He said and Himekawa laughed as well.

"No. Cause I hate her less. She doesn't look like the girl who tried to force my head into a blender." That made everyone turn to him in shock. "It's quite a long story..."

"A freaking blender?! Where did the blender come from?!" Kanzaki asked and Himekawa sighed.

"It was when we were at Ishiyama... In the kitchen. I've forgotten what I've did, but it led to me getting pulled in by my pompadour and towards a working blender. The kitchen lady stopped her, telling her I wasn't worth it... That bitch..." Himekawa explained, cursing the kitchen lady. The boys all stood in silence, thinking about they times they've ever gotten Skye mad.

* * *

"Today was really fun, Hide. Look how late it is now." Skye said while playing music in her room. Tojo got comfortable on the couch.

"Yep. And nearly the whole area saw you with me."

"Pfft. Possessive." Tojo shot her a look before watching her dance.

"Oho~? So this was what you guys were doing?" He asked and she laughed.

"No... What we were doing wasn't even all that bad. This wasn't even the song we were dancing to." Skye mumbled the last part while still swaying her hips. He flicked the tv on and she went to shower. After a bit, she came out in something more comfortable and shut the music off. Afterwards, she sat beside him.

"What is it?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"I can't spend time with you?" He panicked.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" She playfully rolled her eyes and then laid on the couch. He thought for a second before laying down on top of her, his head resting on her chest. He blushed slightly when she started to giggle, being that he felt her breast moving.

"This is different." She said while combing her hands through his hair. He smiled.

"I like it though. Am I suffocating you?"

"Not at all... You are really big though." They watched tv for a bit.

"Hey... I've got something while we were out." He reached for the bag beside then and pulled out a box. They both sat up and Skye looked at him confused. When he opened the box, she was shocked to see a pair of rings. He took her left hand and placed her ring on her ring finger. "Now I don't have to worry about a single thing." Skye did the same to him before glomping him. "Oi! Calm down-!" She kissed him repeatedly on the face. "Okay... Don't calm down." He said enjoying every bit of it. She hid her face into his chest.

"This is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. I'll make sure to never lose it! I'll guard it with my life!" His gaze on her softened.

"And I'll do the same..."

* * *

"So you're sure you saw her with this guy?" Rosheru asked, and Kyra nodded.

"Yeah. And I think I saw him buy pair rings, so like, they're totally a thing." Kyra answered and Laura looked up.

"I'm sorry, but why does this matter?" Laura asked and Rosheru turned to her.

"This matters a lot. Make her life miserable, remember?" Laura was quiet. "Now when I think about it... There was that silver head boy who threatened me on order to protect her. I nearly forgot about him..." Rosheru stated and Kyra smiled at her.

"Have I done great, Rosheru-sama?" Kyra asked and Rosheru smiled demonically.

"Yes... Very good..."


End file.
